


Porque un día acepté una flor (morí debajo de una avalancha de pétalos)

by interruptedPharos



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Gen, KaneTsuki - Freeform, M/M, Se quieren y no son novios, flores flores flores, hanakotoba, post aogiri, psicologico, referencias literarias, taaaan cursi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedPharos/pseuds/interruptedPharos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama trata de enamorar a Kaneki a través del lenguaje de las flores. Kaneki lo hace mil veces más complicado de lo que en realidad es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jacintos

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, he aquí mi primer fanfic en este fandom. También es mi primer fanfic en este sitio. Es también, mi primer fanfic escrito en español. Les deseo suerte.

Al ser un estudiante de literatura, Ken Kaneki sabe mejor que nadie que las novelas románticas siempre acaban en muerte. El protagonista se envuelve con su amada en un espiral de pensamientos sobre el ser y parecer, y al final, el hombre sólo puede morir al tener que dejar libre a su amor. Kaneki sabe que él es más héroe romántico que pícaro, y al final va a morir. Pero, si se puede ahorrar el romanticismo en camino a su muerte, lo hará.

—Deja de traerme flores cuando me enojo contigo.

Kaneki no le dirige la mirada a Shû Tsukiyama cuando le dice esto. Está viendo el ramo de flores en sus manos. Desde que abrió la puerta la fragancia dulce de las flores se escabulló en el departamento y despierta en la memoria de Kaneki otros tres instantes en el que la misma fragancia se ha hecho presente en el departamento. Jacintos. Pétalos de tonos púrpuras, blancos y azules, sus hojas verdes en arcos alrededor del arreglo, abrazado en celofán. Eran bellas—él estaba harto de ellas y no se molesta en esconder su descontento apretando los labios, frunciendo el ceño.

Tsukiyama cierra la puerta y echa el candado, flores en mano. Que Tsukiyama tenga llaves del departamento es algo con lo que Kaneki no estaba de acuerdo. Banjô y Hinami insistieron. Tsukiyama era su aliado y se había mostrado útil y dócil en los últimos meses. _Dócil_ , Kaneki medita mientras que pone su completa atención en el hombre frente a él, _no sería la palabra que usaría yo_. Kaneki deja un separador entre las páginas de _Werther_ de Goethe. Tsukiyama se acerca sin preocupación hacia el sillón donde está Kaneki leyendo y torna sus ojos púrpuras hacia la cara de  Kaneki. _Oportunista._ A Kaneki le gustan las flores como a cualquier otra persona, pero como a cualquier persona _educada_. Y él es un hombre, maldita sea. No tenían ningún uso en el departamento esas flores más que sobre inflar el ego del Gourmet, especialmente cuando les hallaba un florero en la mesa. Y siempre dice lo mismo, su sonrisa pícara inevitablemente brotando de sus labios delgados:

—Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki. ¿No aceptarás mis más sinceros sentimientos?  

La voz del Gourmet es estrafalaria como siempre, con esa cantadita inflexión al final. En los pocos meses en que lo ha llegado a conocer se ha dado cuenta que esa entonación significa dos cosas: la primera, Tsukiyama está orgulloso de lo que está diciendo, está siendo totalmente confiado, y la segunda, algo está escondiendo. Kaneki deja de mirar los jacintos frente a él para ver la cara del Gourmet. Lo que ve le molesta. Chasquea la lengua, desvía la mirada y toma las flores. No hay nada más que una expectativa cautelosa escondiéndose detrás de iris violetas.

Al ver a Kaneki dejar su libro en el sillón y tomar las flores, Tsuiyama sonríe victorioso. Es una apuesta siempre; la primera vez Kaneki había tirado cruelmente las flores recién recibidas. La segunda vez fue inteligente y utilizó a la bella Hinami como intermediario—justo al día siguiente vio las flores en un florero en la cocina. Aunque Kaneki le hizo saber fríamente que fue idea de Hinami y no suya. Pero no se rindió, si algo era el Gourmet era paciente. La tercera fue la vencida ya que las flores traían una tarjeta que citaba a Shakespeare—

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet."

Esas las entregó en persona. Kaneki estaba a punto de regresarle las flores cuando se percata de la tarjeta entre los mismos jacintos purpuras y azules. Kaneki parecía atónito. Para Tsukiyama esa fachada era más que suficiente para hacer que le recorrieran mil escalofríos por el cuerpo. Un Kaneki sorprendido sabría mejor, ¿en qué parte de su cuerpo? ¿Donde se junta la sangre, donde palpita más fuerte su corazón? Tal vez el sudor en frío que baja por su espalda al darse cuenta del significado de las flores es más sabroso, aunque un poco amargo. Tal vez, piensa Tsukiyama excitado, la sangre que causa el color carmín de las mejillas del chico de cabellos blancos en este preciso momento, ha de ser la más exquisita recompensa. La mirada vencida, el entendimiento, la aceptación. Todos esos sentimientos reflejados en ojos del color de cenizas cafés—La verdad es que Tsukiyama se había vuelto un admirador apasionado de todo lo que es Ken Kaneki, aún más allá del interés de un gourmet.

Eso fue hace un mes, un poco después de que le regañara sobre salir con Hinami sin decirle a nadie. Hoy Kaneki le decía que dejara de traerle flores cuando se enojaba con él, porque hoy le trae flores y ayer se enojó por haber hecho cosas a escondidas (aunque fueran benéficas para ellos). Kaneki se dio cuenta de lo que significaban las flores, mas no la razón exacta por la cual se las llevaba. Tsukiyama sonríe amargamente; esa era la parte difícil.

Pero hoy le sigue hasta la cocina donde ve a Kaneki detenerse frente al bote de basura. Kaneki sólo considera tirarlas un segundo antes de considerar tirarlas en la cara tan _satisfecha_ del Gourmet, pero exhala lentamente y busca el florero que usualmente usa, una vez más, escondiendo tercamente una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Le hacen felices las flores, no le hacen feliz las flores? Son preguntas que Kaneki no se quiere hacer. Aunque puede aceptar que es interesante que sea el receptor de flores. No nota que Tsukiyama exhala junto con él, aliviado.

Se sienta Tsukiyama en la mesa esperando ver sus flores puestas en agua y arregladas en un florero, asegurándose de que su regalo en verdad estaba siendo aceptado. Ha sido un proceso un poco largo, pero Kaneki se ha ido acostumbrando a ver al hombre pelimorado, inmaculadamente arreglado en colores extravagantes o blancos brillantes, como modelo de revista extranjera, en la pequeña mesa de la cocina del departamento, y a veces de buen humor, a veces tarareando operas (que Kaneki _no_ conoce) o compartiendo noticias locales, de la chica de la tiendita de la esquina o del chavo del Seven Eleven, hasta del viejecillo que vivía en el primer piso. ¿Por qué iba al Seven Eleven? Ese será el misterio del siglo, después de sus verdaderas intenciones al traerle flores.

Kaneki encuentra el florero debajo del lavabo. Era un florero simple, tubular y de cristal. Estaba un poco sucio así que toma el trapo que está a un lado del lavabo y le da un pasadita. Si iba a estar en uso, más vale que estuviera presentable. Al acabar llena el florero con agua y después de quitarles el celofán, coloca las flores en el florero y las pone en la mesa.

Mientras tanto, Tsukiyama ha estado siguiendo los movimientos de las manos de Kaneki. Manos fuertes, llenas de cicatrices, seguras de sí mismas. A veces extraña las manos delicadas y torpes del Kaneki que llevó a tomar café, hace tanto tiempo atrás. O eso parecía; no había pasado ni medio año desde entonces. Kaneki siente su mirada y lo ignora. Nunca se acostumbrará a eso, decide al sentarse en silencio a un lado del pelimorado para observar las flores. No tenían una tarjeta o dedicatoria esta vez, pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas contenían jacintos de color blanco. Kaneki las observaba con cierta incredulidad.

Tsukiyama decide interrumpir el cómodo silencio entre los dos para preguntar, —¿Entonces?

Kaneki se había perdido un poco en sus pensamientos que parecía que Tsukiyama le hablaba desde el fin de la tierra. Pestañea distraídamente y hace un sonido de pregunta, _¿Entonces qué?_ Acomoda dos flores que estaban aplastadas con su mano izquierda, aqulla más alejada de Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama le ofrece una de sus sonrisas tímidas. Kaneki piensa de vez en cuando (cuando se _digna_ a pensar en Tsukiyama) que de seguro no sabía que se veían tímidas, sus sonrisas tan raras como sinceras. No eran esas sonrisas exageradas y burlonas, aquellas que esconden intrigas, secuestros y asesinatos. Kaneki prefería creer que esas sonrisas sinceras eran camuflaje para sus intenciones verdaderas. Pero Kaneki nunca conoce sus intenciones. No confía en él—no quiere confiar en él. Tsukiyama alza las cejas y voltea en dirección de las flores. _¿Aceptas mis sentimientos?_

Ken rueda sus ojos. Claro. Este hombre se pierde en lo sutil. Se deja suspirar lentamente, viendo los jacintos. Venían en tres colores distintos. Morado: pena. Blanco: sinceridad. Azul: perdón. Que Tsukiyama tratara de pedirle perdón con hanakotoba mientras le mira con cautelosa expectativa y algo más (tal vez) es desconcertante, definitivamente; mas no impredecible dado el origen de su .. relación. Que el mismo Kaneki las aceptara es algo que no esperaba hacer nunca por la misma razón.  
  
_Estoy arrepentido sinceramente, ¿me podrías perdonar?_

Un día de estos este romanticismo los iba a matar— a los dos por igual.

—No—dice firmemente volteando la cabeza. No alcanza a ver a Tsukiyama cerrar los ojos y contener la respiración. Desilusión. Un segundo después Tsukiyama se ha desecho de esa fachada y sonríe como típicamente lo hace: Escondiéndose. Tercamente, Kaneki se levanta de la mesa sin voltearlo a ver y reitera:  
  
—Deja de traerme flores por estas razones.

Tsukiyama no sabe que pensar de esa resuesta.

 

 


	2. Camelias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El destino corre en una sola dirección, Tsukiyama piensa mientras saca una de las camelias más pequeñas del ramo lleno de flores amarillas (ignorado/olvidado) y se levanta de la mesa. Kaneki regresa en sí, sintiendo al otro ghoul moverse. No quiere verle a la cara, porque pensaría en cosas que no quiere que Tsukiyama le dé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir más que.. Nop, nada. Gracias por visitar. (:

Pasó una semana llena de quehaceres para todo el equipo de Kaneki. A raíz de una pista con cuatro nombres, se separa el equipo a investigar. Todos, con excepción del Gourmet, se reportaron durante la semana, aunque no todos habían regresado aún. Banjô y Hinami fueron el equipo A, Ichimi y Sante el equipo B, Kaneki y Jiro el equipo C, y finalmente, Tsukiyama el D. Banjô e Ichimi tenían ya tres días en el departamento compartiendo su información, ayudando a Kaneki a recopilar todos los datos relevantes. Hinami se fue a visitar a Touka esta semana, Kaneki se sentía mejor cuando estaba allá con ella que con él. Según sus investigaciones, la información de Tsukiyama sería la más importante ya que vendría del ghoul más peligroso de los cuatro que salieron a investigar. De cierta manera estaba feliz de que el más peligroso le había tocado a Tsukiyama y no a los demás. Tsukiyama podía cuidarse solo.

Aunque... Si fuera totalmente sincero, Kaneki admitiría que estaba un poco preocupado. Tsukiyama nunca tardaba mucho en reportarse, siempre insistiendo en pasar más tiempo a solas con él. Sea en los entrenamientos o comprándole libros, llevando a Hinami (con él como escolta) para comprarle vestidos y zapatos; Tsukiyama inundaba su celular con mensajes también. Kaneki nunca se ha dejado sentir nada por él porque esos sentimientos eran cosas que prefería hundir debajo de una lluvia de sangre brotando de un hombre partido en dos frente de cientos de ghouls hambrientos, y más aún bajo la escena escondida dentro de esa iglesia llena de sangre. Si Kaneki recordaba tan sólo una de esas memorias, era más que suficiente para tirar todo sentimiento sincero hacia el hombre.

Y luego empezó a traer esas flores. Kaneki se pone inquieto de vez en cuando, pero con Ichimi y Banjo haciéndole compañía y las visitas de Hinami, él podía pretender que no. Podía fingir que no le preocupaba Tsukiyama, que pudiera estar herido o muerto.. Los jacintos de la semana pasada estaban muriendo sobre la mesa de la cocina, entre fotografías, notas y hojas, como augurio siniestro. _Ya no habría flores, pero.._

Pero es justo el día de hoy, a una semana de haberse separado a investigar ,que se vuelve a abrir la puerta del departamento mostrando al pelimorado desaparecido. Como _déjà vu_ , el olor a flores asalta los sentidos de Kaneki y hace que chasque la lengua. Levanta la mirada de _El nombre de la Rosa_ de Umberto Eco, a punto de empezar el día séptimo, para _decirle amablemente_ que fuera a regalar esas flores a quien le importara cuando ve flores amarillas y blancas en sus manos. El sabe exactamente qué tipo de flores son.

Tsukiyama lo observa, cautelosa sonrisa, expectativa en la mirada, y Kaneki no sabe cuál es su propia expresión al responder con un pobre susurro:

—No quiero tus flores Tsukiyama.

Las camelias amarillas que lleva Tsukiyama en las manos son exactamente el tipo de romanticismo que los va a matar. Todas esas flores son los clavos sobre sus ataúdes, son las canciones fúnebres de su día último; todos esos pétalos son las lágrimas de sus seres queridos. Tsukiyama quería todo lo que Kaneki no quería darle—

Kaneki puede ver como se esconde la fe en los ojos púrpuras de Tsukiyama, y como su sonrisa se vuelve neutra. Kaneki sabe que si no lo hace así, si no marca esta línea entre ellos dos, todo se irá al demonio. Tsukiyama voltea para cerrar la puerta y toma un momento para exhalar lentamente. En ese corto tiempo volteando hacia la puerta, busca la poca determinación que le queda y voltea diciendo,

—Espero no te haya preocupado—su sonrisa es como la de un zorro, y eso relaja a Kaneki (casi). Casi está feliz de su inflexión cantadita sino fuera porque le saca de sus casillas en la misma proporción—Pero tuve que recuperarme unos días en otro lugar.

Kaneki observa como Tsukiyama va caminando hacia la cocina y distraídamente deja atrás su libro, perdiendo la página en la que iba. El brazo derecho de Tsukiyama estaba un poco tieso y justo donde Tsukiyama inclina un poco la cabeza al entrar a la cocina, Kaneki ve el vendaje asomándose por el cuello de la camiseta que traía el pelimorado. Vestido probablemente en lo más casual que lo había visto en un rato, era una camiseta con cuello en v, mangas largas, color gris oscuro. Jeans. Botas. Por alguna razón, Kaneki siente que está mal; Tsukiyama pertenece dentro de sacos italianos, calzado de cuero, bufandas extravagantes y colores brillantes.

Kaneki camina hacia la cocina y se queda en la entrada viendo a Tsukiyama colocar las flores en la mesa con su mano izquierda y quedarse muy quieto. Kaneki le quería preguntar cómo se había lastimado, por qué no se había comunicado con él, por qué estaba vestido así, por qué le traía (trajo) flores—

Eso vuelve a tensar a Kaneki, pero era una preocupación básica: por un compañero. Por su espada; por el único otro hombre que diría eso con el verdadero significado que estaba escondido dentro de tomos antiguos de novelas de caballería. Él daría su vida por la suya. No le ofrecía protección, como Banjô, no, le ofrecía violencia y sangre y un ‘sí’ seguro. Un perro leal. Sin importar como le tratase. Muy a sus adentros su corazón se estremece pero su mente lo detiene. Kaneki recuerda los gritos de Kimi en la iglesia. Recuerda la impotencia que desbordaba de los gritos de Nishiki. Los alaridos de los ghouls en el Restaurante. La sangre que llovió sobre el cuando ese pobre hombre fue partido a la mitad. Su estómago se hace nudos. No puede dejarlo entrar o él sería quien termine mal. _No seas quien lastima, sino el lastimado._ Kaneki sacude su cabeza, _No, ya no soy así._

Tsuikiyama está observando los jacintos casi muertos en el centro de la mesa con ternura. Kaneki cierra los ojos o nunca podría dejar de observarlo.

Kaneki ya le había perdonado hace mucho. De cierta manera, nunca le pudo mantener rencor. En el Restaurante, le salva. En la iglesia, recibe su merecido. Va con Anteiku a buscarlo. Se puso a servicio. Kaneki no era ningún tonto; pero Tsukiyama para toda su extravagancia era alguien muy reservado. Kaneki no quería confiar en él por muchas razones, pero en especial porque no sabía nada de Tsukiyama. Porque hacía muchas cosas que no entendía. Era más fácil decir que todo lo que Tsukiyama hacía era con el único fin de comérselo. Pero.

Tsukiyama les consigue el departamento. Tsukiyama cuida de Hinami. Tsukiyama entrena con él. Tsukiyama mata a sus enemigos. Tsukiyama sale y busca información con ellos. Tsukiyama se lastima buscando lo que Kaneki quiere. No se había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que escucha la voz de Tsukiyama llamándole:

—¿Kaneki?

Tsukiyama ya se había sentado en la mesa, viendo los papeles ahí. Uno era una foto vieja, un poco maltratada, el otro eran apuntes. Pero ahora estaba viendo a Kaneki con cierta preocupación. Kaneki le regresa una mirada seria y Tsukiyama encoge su hombro izquierdo, como diciendo, _Está bien, no te preguntaré por qué estás raro el día de hoy._ Aunque es posible que Kaneki se lo esté imaginando y Tsukiyama sólo había pensado un simple, _Okay_. Kaneki decide dejar de pensar y se sienta a un lado (derecho) del Gourmet. Tsukiyama le voltea a ver con lo que parece una cara totalmente neutral... hasta que no lo es y termina extendiendo el brazo dramáticamente en el aire.

—Sabes, esa mujer era feroz, _mais_ , le saqué toda la información al final. _¡Più fortissimo!_

Kaneki alza su mano derecha para cubrir su sonrisa. A Tsukiyama no le importa mucho, porque los ojos sonrientes de Kaneki lo delatan siempre. Comienza el vals de siempre. El gourmet le relata la historia del ghoul que persiguió por casi toda la semana, con lujo de detalle: dónde estuvo, dónde se quedó,— _el estado de las cortinas del hotel era_ _deplorable, Kaneki, si tan sólo lo hubieras visto, parecía un hotel sacado de la mente de Stephen King_ —, cómo fue que la encuentra, su presa, enpiernada en Kabukichou entre cuerpos de doncellas muertas— _sin duda recreando una escena de Sade—_ dice decepcionado por la falta de imaginación de su presa, (Kaneki finge que no se ríe, ambas manos cubriendo su cara, Tsukiyama finge que no lo escucha, de todas maneras Kaneki no puede ver como sonríe) y termina diciéndole que tuvo que matarla a razón de que era la autora intelectual de las desapariciones de las estudiantes que estaban investigando. El paso alegre del vals comienza a menguar..  
  
Kaneki exhala lentamente; entonces sí había sido un ghoul detrás de ese caso. _Entonces_ , piensa Kaneki, una pequeña luz de esperanza encendiéndose en sus ojos, _Ella podía haber estado ofreciendo mercancía a.._  
  
Tsukiyma no quiere apagar esa luz en sus ojos. Pero por ésta mismísima razón Kaneki lo mandó a esa misión.

—Confesó no estar aliada con Aogiri. Dijo que usó el nombre para mantener a otros ghouls lejos de su territorio. Lo lamento.

El vals se detiene, los músicos se van, se acaba el baile.  
  
Los ojos de Kaneki desaparecen debajo de su flequillo y no ofrece ningún sonido de confirmación o entendimiento más que un suspiro largo. Asiente la cabeza y Tsukiyama puede ver como sus hombros se encogen poco a poco, suavemente apoyándose contra la pared. Kaneki parecía que no había dormido en días. Tsukiyama tampoco.

Voltea a ver las camelias ignoradas en la mesa y suspira, _Si tan sólo..._ Tsukiyama no termina ese pensamiento. ¿Si tan solo _qué_? ¿Si tan solo no hubiera querido comerse a Kaneki antes? ¿Si tan solo hubiera conocido a Kaneki antes de Rize, antes de ser ghoul? Nada de eso es posible y posiblemente no hubiera importado nada. En ese entonces Tsukiyama era otra persona.

 _El destino corre en una sola dirección_ , Tsukiyama piensa mientras saca una de las camelias más pequeñas del ramo lleno de flores amarillas (ignorado/olvidado) y se levanta de la mesa. Kaneki regresa en sí, sintiendo al otro ghoul moverse. No quiere verle a la cara, porque pensaría en cosas que no quiere que Tsukiyama le dé. No quiere que lo cuide. No quiere su confianza. No quiere su amistad. No lo quiere más que para pelear. Sólo para eso. Un caballero fiel. No quiere su querer tampoco; Tsukiyama no era sutil, después de todo.

Siente como se le acerca y Kaneki se fuerza a mirarle. Si lo intimida lo suficiente se detendrá. A un sólo paso de distancia Tsukiyama se detiene frente a él. Sólo cuando están parados así de cerca, Kaneki recuerda que Tsukiyama es mucho más alto que él. Lentamente se percata de que algo trae en las manos, pero le distrae que Tsukiyama le está mirando seriamente. Esto era otra cosa a la que no se acostumbraba Kaneki. Tsukiyama se desbordaba de emociones usualmente, de palabras, de colores; ver a Tsukiyama logrando cierto grado de neutralidad sólo había pasado una vez en los últimos meses y fue una situación excepcional.

Kaneki le regresa la misma mirada. 

Tsukiyama observa la cara de Kaneki, las líneas cansadas bajo sus ojos, su nariz delgada y recta, lo palido de su piel, y una suave, pequeña sonrisa rompe su neutralidad cuando le coloca nerviosamente la camilia detrás del oído. Los ojos de Kaneki se abren cómicamente, tiene mil palabras tratando de salir al mismo tiempo de su boca que sólo salen ruidos exasperados, su piel tornándose un color imposiblemente rosa. Tsukiyama se ríe jovialmente.

—Aún quedan cosas bellas por las cuáles vivir en el mundo, querido Kaneki.

El gourmet le sonríe, esa sonrisa tímida que Kaneki ya se volvió experto en notar, y observa que ya no hay espacio entre ellos. Era un paso y ya, y Tsukiyama podría, si quisiera, lo haría, con un solo movimiento… Tsukiyama le mira y le mira y se graba su rostro lleno de confusión e indignación y cansancio y diversión porque los ojos de Kaneki siempre lo traicionan—y baja unos pocos centímetros a besarle la nariz rápidamente. Lo vio venir y no lo detuvo. Tsukiyama se aparta de él con una sonrisa estúpidamente victoriosa.

Kaneki no sabe que quiere hacer primero, si quitarle a golpes esa sonrisa de la boca o esconder su cara totalmente sonrojada en sus manos. Le gana la segunda y desde la seguridad de su cara escondida empieza a amenazarle,

—Tsukiyama..

Escucha como el pelimorado suelta una risilla, aunque nerviosa esta vez y le dice, inocentemente,

—¿Solo fue una probadita?

Tsukiyama se da cuenta de que eso claramente es exactamente lo contrario a lo que debía decir. Kaneki voltea a verlo, la cara de un hombre lleno de fuego de justicia divina y le sonría amenazadoramente, el Kaneki del aura más negra, el Kaneki que no debía de excitarle porque significaría que sus jeans estarían incómodamente apretados, y este era definitivamente el momento menos indicado para eso..

—Ahh, ya veo como son las cosas, ¿entonces sigues intentando comerme, Gourmet?

Tsukiyama cómicamente casi llora del miedo, y busca su celular en sus bolsillos buscando como escabullirse en la pantalla brillante. Lo traía en silencio, y no se dio cuenta, pero Matsumae estaba esperándolo. Observa a Kaneki encendido, listo para pelear, pero Tsukiyama se quiere ir con la victoria anterior intocable. Le dice,

—Claro que no, apreciable Señor, Capitán, Señor, de hecho sólo me estaba, eh, despidiendo, obviamente—se ríe nerviosamente pero Kaneki apaga el fuego y se da cuenta del celular que trae en la mano. Kaneki rueda los ojos y le pregunta sarcásticamente,

—¿Ya vino por ti tu niñera?

Tsukiyama se ríe de nuevo, menos nervioso esta vez y le dice—Sí, me está esperando en ese café, al que fuimos hace unas semanas; ¿por el puente?

Tsukiyama se voltea rápidamente y anota varias cosas en los apuntes de Kaneki tratando de hacer tiempo. Le deja su información y sacude sus manos. Mira el ramo olvidado en la mesa y se deja suspirar. Ya no le trajo jacintos, pero no le aceptó estas flores tampoco— ¿había entendido mal su sugerencia?

Al ver que Tsukiyama se queda quieto en su lugar, Kaneki se le acerca sigilosamente para ver que podría estar haciendo el Gourmet. Se para a su lado y dirige la mirada hacia donde parece estar viendo, y ahí seguían las camelias amarillas. Kaneki suspira. ¿Cómo es que pensó Tsukiyama que traerle camelias, lirios y crisantemos sería una buena idea?

Tsukiyama vuelve en sí de golpe y voltea a ver a Kaneki un poco sorprendido. Kaneki le regala una mirada neutra, si acaso un poco fría. La mirada que dice, _No puedes entrar aquí_. Tsukiyama quiere volverle a besar la nariz. Y la frente, justo entre sus ojos, en la comisura derecha de su boca donde siempre cuelga lo último que queda de sus sonrisas sinceras.

Kaneki sólo no quiere que esto se convierta en el inicio de una procesión fúnebre. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta Tsukiyama que estaban envueltos en una tragedia? Aun y si le gustara, aun y si se permitiera sentir algo por él… Escucha los gritos de Nishiki haciendo ecos en la iglesia.

_No importa cuántas flores me traigas no puedo confiar en ti._

Tsukiyama se preocupa cuando a la mitad de su pequeña pelea visual los ojos claros de Kaneki se abren por completo; cómo si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Le quiere poner la mano en el hombro, pero sabe que eso podría acabar muy mal. Decide llamar su atención,

—¿Kaneki?

Kaneki regresa en sí, casi a copia de Tsukiyama, y pestañea unas cuantas veces, recobrando sus alrededores. Voltea a ver a Tsukiyama como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Se veía anonadado. Por otro lado Tsukiyama se está preocupando más ya que no le contesta,

—Kaneki, necesitas un vaso de—Kaneki no le deja terminar, tomando bruscamente el cuello de la camisa de Tsukiyama y bajándolo hasta verlo directamente a los ojos. Su ojo se llena de tinta negra y pequeñas telarañas negras rodean el rubí al centro. Tsukiyama una vez más se dice a sí mismo que la siguiente cosa más imprudente que puede hacer, aparte de excitarse tan intensamente, es aprovechar el momento para besar a Kaneki. Especialmente cuando Kaneki parecía que le quería romper la cara. ¿Qué había hecho ésta vez? Kaneki no le deja pensarlo mucho, su voz baja y amenazante (Tsukiyama siente como baja un escalofrío desde la base de su nuca hasta el fin de su espalda baja):

—Deja de jugar conmigo.

Tsukiyama se sorprende y quiere negar tal acusación pero en ese momento exacto, la puerta del departamento se está abriendo desde afuera. La voz profunda pero jovial de Banjô acompañada de la de Ichimi, Sante y Jiro hace que Kaneki se trague el resto de sus palabras y repentinamente deje ir a Tsukiyama.

—Kaneki, ¡llegamos a casa!—dice  Banjô desde la puerta, dejando entrar a sus amigos primero. Tsukiyama ya se había enderezado y miraba a Kaneki profundamente confundido para cuando se dan cuenta que él está también ahí. Ichimi, la más sociable de los tres lo saluda calurosamente,

—Tsukiyama, ¡buenas tardes! ¡No sabíamos que ya habías regresado! ¿Conseguiste la información?

Kaneki sigue tratando de recobrar su aliento, tratando de controlarse; le alteraba de más no estar en la jugada. Shû Tsukiyama, el rey de lo exagerado y el drama, tratando de ganar puntos con sutileza. Kaneki no sabía qué le enojaba más, que no se diera cuenta o que posiblemente estuviera funcionando su estrategia.

O que había pensado que le traía flores por las razones equivocadas.

Tsukiyama, cubre su confusión y sorpresa sonriéndole al resto del equipo, y saludándoles y respondiéndole dramáticamente a Ichimi que _obviamente_ había conseguido la información— _¿Cómo osas dudar de mí, chérie_?—Kaneki lo escuchaba como si estuviera debajo del agua. Tsukiyama no se había movido del lugar en el que habían quedado y justo a la altura de su vista, Kaneki podía ver los vendajes del brazo lastimado debajo de su camisa.  
  
Kaneki escucha distraídamente como los demás hablan superficialmente un rato hasta que se percata del silencio.

Todos estaban viéndolo.

Kaneki se ve absolutamente perdido, su mirada, su postura. Talvez lo está. Aunque sus ataques de ansiedad y momentáneos episodios de locura o silencios amenazantes aleatorios eran de cierta manera comunes, no eran normales, y nadie, ni siquiera el mismo, sabían lidiar con ello.

Aunque Tsukiyama estaba tratando de ser la persona más llena de sorpresas el día de hoy.

—Banjoi, me encantaría responder a eso, pero nos falta discutir ciertas cositas— El pelimorado le sonríe lleno de su usual carisma (el mismo carisma del que todos dentro de este departamento no entendían) y Banjô en serio intenta no sentirse ofendido por que Tsukiyama le trate como niño pequeño. Es Tsukiyama después de todo y Kaneki, Banjo dirige su mirada al joven de pelo blanco totalmente perdido (o en shock, pero con Kaneki nunca se sabe), y sabe que sólo Tsukiyama podría sacarlo de eso. Tsukiyama era el experto en sacarle reacciones a Kaneki. Aunque siempre tenga que limpiar el cuarto de entrenamiento después y alguien necesite quedarse en cama recuperándose de brazos rotos. O rupturas en sus intestinos. A Hinami no le iba a gustar eso después de la semana tan tranquila que habían tenido separados.

Pero nunca había visto que Kaneki se dejara dirigir por Tsukiyama tan facilmente.

Pero antes de que Banjô pueda decir algo, Tsukiyama está tomando a Kaneki de la mano y sacándolo del departamento diciendo puras barbaridades en idiomas que nadie conoce.


	3. Gardenias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tennyson. Le estaba citando a Tennyson mientras le toma las manos suavemente. Su mirada no esconde nada. Está abierta a él. Dolor y amor, ambas, profundas.
> 
> Kaneki sacude su cabeza y se rehúsa verle a los ojos, —Esas son cosas de humanos— busca salirse de las manos de Tsukiyama, cuando él le sujeta más fuerte—Pero las bestias siempre se enamoran de los humanos, chére. Y tu.. Alguna vez fuiste un humano.

—Ma, mio dolce cuore, Kaneki, perché, ma perché tu cuore è cosí spezzatto?

Tsukiyama sabía que Kaneki seguiría en shock, pero no sabía qué tan profundamente. El peliblanco se puso los tenis sin pensarlo mucho y lo siguió inclusive; le estaba dejando tomar su mano. El gourmet trataba de hablarle, especialmente en otros idiomas ya que eso le sacaba por lo menos una risa. Pero no había nada en su rostro. Se veía pálido y sentía como temblaba en su mano. Tsukiyama no sabía qué hacer con él y no había planeado nada en específico. La verdad no esperaba ni siquiera salir del departamento con él en mano. Esto pasaba en las novelas modernas ¿no? La heroína está entrando en desesperación y aparece el héroe a salvarla y sacarla de sus penas siendo gracioso e ingenioso, o ¿peleándose con su familia? La verdad no duran mucho en su memoria—Tsukiyama tenía otros gustos literarios.

Kaneki cuando se pone así, se encierra en su cuarto. Hinami dice que toma mucha agua y entrena solo. Pero nada de eso atiende el interior, ha llegado a pensar el pelimorado. Su mente—o su corazón. Tsukiyama suspira. Desde que lo encuentran en la pelea con Aogiri, algo fundamental se había perdido dentro de Kaneki.

Claro que Tsukiyama creía, especialmente en ese momento, que era un buen cambio. La fuerza, la actitud, la convicción. Kaneki había pasado de ser un dulce clavel a ser una Venus carnívora. Pero Tsukiyama siente como se le estremece el corazón. Kaneki es cautivante, como un árbol seco y gigante… Está muerto por dentro.

—Mon cher, je ne peux pas supporter de te voir comme ça!

Tsukiyama vuelve a intentar, esta vez agregando más teatralidad, alzando una mano al aire, ojos húmedos, labios presionados en tragedia. Ni un solo pestañeo. Tsukiyama no está acostumbrado a la impotencia. Ve el Seven Eleven a la distancia y tiene una idea.

Kaneki no se da cuenta cuando se pone sus tenis ni cuándo salieron del departamento. Ni si quiera recuerda haber salido de su casa. Su mente había quedado en shock al tratar de contener su enojo de manera tan brusca, cómo si hubiera metido mal el cambio y el _clutch_. Una cosa era dejarse enojar con Tsukiyama, él podía defenderse. Banjou y los demás…

Aunque la ira fue la emoción más fuerte en ese momento y por lo tanto la que tomó acción, Kaneki también sentía confusión. Y vergüenza. Desesperación. Todo hace que su cabeza arranque y pare, una y otra vez, buscando ligar pensamientos con sentimientos con ideas y las imágenes no conectan; trata de subir una pendiente tan inclinada y su carro sigue matándose a la mitad, la única conclusión posible: caída libre hasta el vacío.

Empieza a temblar más fuerte, y escucha en sus oídos como corre clic clic clic un ciempiés—u sangre en su cuerpo. Tic toc, pasa el tiempo en sietes—993, 986, 979, 970—se fuerza a respirar hondo.

Kaneki se rehúsa a perder el control en plena banqueta, rodeado de humanos. Humanos que huelen tan rico. Humanos que no saben ni qué podía pasarles, en sus celulares y con sus amigos y—Kaneki traga saliva sacude su cabeza bruscamente. No. Piensa en Hide. Piensa en Touka. Kaneki siente como si se le seca por completo la boca. No funciona pensar en ellos porque sólo hace que regrese el ansia, la impotencia—nunca lo suficientemente fuerte, todos muertos, nadie a salvo—Kaneki siente lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Se muerde fuerte el labio, y abre los ojos, buscando algo más en qué concentrarse. Y ve la espalda de Tsukiyama por primera vez desde que salieron del departamento. Sus manos están conectadas. Kaneki no piensa en nada.

Se acercaba el verano, pero técnicamente seguía siendo primavera. Ya no hacía frío, pero su mano izquierda se sentía húmeda. Kaneki trata de concentrarse en eso. En la mano de Tsukiyama, angular, amplia y lisa. Envolvía por completo la suya—una mano llena de cicatrices en todas las coyunturas de sus dedos— _Clic clic clic_ —escucha Kaneki por debajo del cráneo. Siente que su sangre se torna negra como su ojo izquierdo, pero aprieta la mandíbula, esconde el rostro, mira hacia abajo, toma más fuerte la mano de Tsukiyama. Abre los ojos.

Las botas negras de Tsukiyama. Botines. Zapatos negros punteados. Parecía que Tsukiyama estaba vestido casualmente pero todo era exquisito de todas maneras. De seguro eran de marca. Sus jeans oscuros, Kaneki observa desde la parte inferior de la pierna, sube, sube, sube—su corazón se acelera—y mejor desvía los ojos a la espalda de Tsukiyama. Su cabello está un poco más largo de lo usual, o talvez después de una semana es natural. La misión. Un fracaso. Encuentra al ghoul responsable y la mata, pero es un fracaso, porque no está ligada a Aogiri. Kaneki se siente como un fracaso. Siente que sus piernas se vuelven pesadas. Atadas. Ve a través de sus tenis y ve sus dedos dentro de cubetas—el castañeo dentro de su cráneo es más insistente aún. Levanta la mirada, cansado.

Piensa en el cielo. El cielo se torna de purpura a azul a amarillo a anaranjado, pero lo purpura no era el cielo era el cabello de Tsukiyama. A Kaneki siempre le pareció bellísimo, extraño y excéntrico, pero guapo. Cómo modelo. Con su altura y su complexión y sus hombros tan anchos y lastimados. O por lo menos el derecho. Sus ojos se posan en los vendajes que cubren su hombro derecho, de donde sale su _kagune_ y Kaneki siente como su sangre baja hasta sus pies, la culpa empieza a darle vueltas en el estómago. No puede proteger a nadie. Sólo lastima a los demás.

¿Y no era eso lo que quería?

Ser quien lastima, no quien es lastimado. Rebelarse contra lo que su madre le enseñó. No sabe si quiere llorar o reír, pero ya no sabe cómo ni cuándo su madre le enseñó eso. Empieza a hiperventilar y Tsukiyama sigue jalando de su mano, llevándolo a sabrá Dios dónde.

Excepto que sí sabe exactamente a dónde lo lleva. Están como a tres cuadras del departamento. Van al Seven Eleven. Esto hace que Kaneki deje de respirar unos segundos—suficientes para que empiece a toser y que Tsukiyama voltee. Si Kaneki estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, vería la preocupación de Tukiyama elevarse más. Kaneki no sabe qué cara está haciendo, sólo que Tsukiyama se muerde el labio, como tomando una decisión, y toma fuerte su mano, con más firmeza, y lo mete al Seven Eleven.

Las luces de tungsteno dentro de la tienda de conveniencia son demasiado brillantes, o es lo que Kaneki piensa, mientras que Tsukiyama lo guía hacia lo refrigeradores. Jugos, refrescos, yogurts— _¿desde cuándo tienen esa marca de yogurt?_ —piensa Kaneki al ver distraídamente todos los productos que pasaban.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin entrar a una _konbini_ que la mitad de los productos se le hacían desconocidos. Sentía como un sentimiento oscuro entraba en su mente a partir de esos pensamientos, hasta que ve que Tsukiyama toma una lata de café frío, _Boss Coffee_ , y una botella de agua genérica. Nunca se había imaginado a Tsukiyama tomando café en lata. Kaneki siente como sus labios se extienden un poco. Tsukiyama tomando café instantáneo. Siente como la risa quiere formarse en su garganta. Tsukiyama cansado en finales y tomando el café gratis de la facultad de ciencias sociales. Kaneki no se reía, pero trata de conservar la idea mientras Tsukiyama lo guía en otra dirección.

El frío de los refrigeradores contrasta con el calor que siente de la mano de Tsukiyama, y sólo puede pensar en qué tan grande es su mano para tomar ambas bebidas en la misma. La del brazo lastimado. Kaneki siente como regresa su sangre al resto de su cuerpo, pero más a hacia su cara y, qué frustración que esos pensamientos regresen. Aquellos en los que se imagina la mano de Tsukiyama sobre él, debajo de su ropa… Kaneki empieza a recitar los nombres de todos los autores que ha leído en orden alfabético para distraerse.

Sus cinco sentidos están regresando, poco a poco, después de alcanzar distraerse, en especial su tacto, dado que sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los del Gourmet. ¿Cuándo pasó eso? El peliblanco al fin se da cuenta que se han detenido en la fila de los dulces donde Tsukiyama está viendo con gran prejuicio a todos los paquetes brillantes de gomitas en la repisa alta. Finalmente Kaneki se pregunta qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí.

Tsukiyama parece notar su duda—¿por osmosis?—y voltea a verlo. Kaneki frunce el ceño más, y Tsukiyama le pregunta,

—¿No te gustan las gomitas?

Kaneki le ve incrédulo.

Tsukiyama encoje su hombro izquierdo y toma unas de todas maneras de la marca _Fetuccine_ —no había comido de esas desde que era niño, piensa Kaneki—y Tsukiyama lo lleva hasta la caja, donde un joven de cabello castaño, recogido en una cebolla sobre su cabeza y de ojos amables, les recibe con una sonrisa.

—Eei, ¿qué onda? ¿Conseguiste las flores?

Mientras que hablaba despachaba rápidamente, pasando los tres productos rápidamente por el escáner e imprimiendo el recibo. Tsukiyama le sonríe y saca su cartera para pagar mientras le responde,

—Sí, amici, ¡aunque me volvieron a batear!– dice con desanimo teatral y aire dramático. Kaneki rueda su ojos pero no pierde de vista la mirada entretenida del cajero. Al parecer eran… ¿Amigos?

Tsukiyama le da un billete y el joven cobra y regresa el cambio con fluidez. Le dice,

—Vaya, nunca pensé a que a tipos como tu los batearan. No hay esperanza para el resto de la humanidad entonces, ¿no crees? ¡Ja!

Tsukiyama guarda el dinero y su cartera y toma la bolsa que le da el joven. Tsukiyama sacude la cabeza y le dice sonriente,

—Pero sólo fue una batalla; nada más. ¡La guerra sigue!

El cajero se rasca la cabeza y menea la cabeza.

—Sigo sin entenderte, en serio, aunque seas divertido.

Kaneki se ríe detrás de su mano libre y Tsukiyama trata, con todo el poder de su pobre alma, de no moverse o hacer nada y sólo disfrutar de la melodiosa voz de su Kaneki.

—No eres el único, dice Kaneki con una sonrisa burlona.

Tsukiyama, suspira dramáticamente (aunque la sonrisa en su cara es innegable) y dice,

—¡Pero no puede ser nadie más! Mon amor escondido, mi coeur!

Pone su mano con la bolsa de plástico sobre su corazón y al final deja caer su cabeza, su cabello volando detrás de él. Kaneki rueda sus ojos y agacha la cabeza en despedida al cajero mientras que jala al pelimorado hacia la salida.

El joven dice algo como, —¡Sigo sin saber francés! —Y Tsukiyama se despide en francés de todas maneras.

Kaneki a veces se decía a si mismo sorprendido: Esta es mi vida. Todo lo que hacía con Tsukiyama sólo podía ser parte de una realidad distorsionada. No podía creer que Tsukiyama en verdad hablaba con el chavo del Seven Eleven. Kaneki menea la cabeza, incrédulo. Desde que lo conoce es así. Tsukiyama es obviamente de otro mundo, un alienígena, un demonio.

El demonio se detiene y Kaneki se da cuenta que están sobre el puente cerca del café. Kaneki voltea a verle la cara y Tsukiyama tiene una cara llena de esperanzas. Sus cejas, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, su mano cubriendo al suya, todas cargan con esa misma esperanza, ve el momento exacto en el que se mueven todas para preguntarle algo, cuando Kaneki decide dejar ir de su mano. Kaneki ve los ojos sorprendidos de Tsukiyama, toma dos pasos hacia atrás y se recarga en la reja del puente.

De repente se siente muy cansado.

Escucha como se mueve Tsukiyama a un lado de él y el sonido de la bolsa de plástico crujiendo. Kaneki cierra los ojos. Sólo quiere descansar por un segundo, ¿qué Tsukiyama no le podía conceder eso por lo menos?

—¿Quieres agua, Kaneki?

Kaneki se sorprende tanto que sus ojos se abren inmediatamente y buscan al hombre de pelo morado. Le estaba ofreciendo la botella de agua que compró. Kaneki no puede verlo a la cara, baja la mirada pero toma la botella.

Lo sacó del departamento, lo trató de distraer, lo está dejando descansar; la culpa vuelve a dar vueltas en su estómago. Toma varios sorbos del agua y cierra la botella. ¿Desde cuándo no tomaba agua de una botella? ¿Desde cuándo no iba a las tienditas de la esquina? Ve la bolsa del Seven Eleven vacía en su periferia y Tsukiyama está tomando el café del nombre ridículo. Las gomitas de color purpura están en su mano. Estaba leyendo sus valores nutricionales.

Kaneki sintió como la risa le broto de la garganta y se desborda de sus labios y no sabe si quiere detenerla o no. Hay tanto de que reír, de la ironía especialmente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Justo hace unos minutos había decidido que Tsukiyama le importaba pero cinco minutos después de eso que él estaba jugando con él, y hace unos pocos minutos pensaba que Tsukiyama genuinamente le entiende, hace unos segundo que Tsukiyama es ridículamente guapo, ridículamente bueno. Y ahora, Tsukiyama le ve entretenido, pero confundido, —¿Qué pasa, Kaneki? _Va bien?_ —Y es demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Kaneki no quiere creerlo, que este hombre sea el mismo que había hecho hasta lo imposible por comerlo y acosarlo, y que ahora quería confortarlo, que llevaba semanas dándole flores para que le perdonara. Y obviamente no sólo son las flores. Es todo. Es tan excesivo, y extremo, que le está dando todo. Kaneki podría... Le podría aceptar todo. Pero y si... Kaneki está tan cansado de ser traicionado. Cansado de ser lastimado. Está cansado, punto.

Kaneki se pasa una mano por el cabello y se da cuenta de que sigue ahí la flor amarilla de Tsukiyama. Se la quita rápidamente y la ve, acusándola de tantos crímenes que la flor nunca cometió que la flor solo quiere declararse culpable para no ser sujeta a tal abuso visual. Kaneki suspira y ya no la mira, en favor de ver a Tsukiyama, quien sigue esperando.

Kaneki suspira. Esta conversación no debía de pasar. ¿Por qué le está pasando a él?

Vuelve a ver la flor en sus manos y le dice,—Esta es una camelia, ¿no?

Tsukiyama asiente, sonriendo tímidamente. –Sí, en amarillo son hermosas, ¿no crees?.

Kaneki se permite sonreír, porque sí, sí lo son. Son bellas. En algunas culturas el amarillo era felicidad, pero en otras, enfermedad.

Kaneki le da vuelta a la florecilla mientras que dice—En el lenguaje de la flores significan añoranza.

No era una pregunta, así que Tsukiyama no dice nada, pero Kaneki puede escuchar como traga saliva nerviosamente. Kaneki, le voltea a ver fríamente y le dice—Los crisantemos representan la devoción... Y los lirios del bosque la promesa de la felicidad.

Kaneki sabe exactamente lo que significan. Lo que Tsukiyama le quiere dar. Tsukiyama le espera pacientemente. Así es siempre. Pero, ¿cómo debe saber Kaneki la diferencia entre la paciencia inocente de la calculadora de un depredador? ¿Así se verá una araña esperando a que caiga un insecto en su telaraña? ¿Así será como ven a la polilla que enredan en sus telarañas hasta que se sofocan y mueren? ¿Cómo pude saber la diferencia? Y aunque el corazón de Kaneki le decía, _sólo tienes que usar tus ojos_ , su mente cerraba la puerta de ese cuarto de su mente firmemente. Y para cada flor que era como llave, Kaneki ponía otra puerta, otro candado.

Tsukiyama suspira y sonríe, —Pero no son jacintos.

Kaneki rueda los ojos y le dice con humor seco, —El tipo de flor no es el problema, Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama encoje su hombro izquierdo, el sano, y dice de buen humor, —Pero sigo sin saber cuáles te gustan más.

Kaneki sacude su cabeza, primero con humor, porque este hombre era incorregible, pero luego se detiene y mira hacia el horizonte que se tornaba rojo. Un rojo bello, brillante, anaranjado, lentamente entrando en un letargo, el sol se esconde. Kaneki dice, —Ya entendí el mensaje de los jacintos…

Tsukiyama respira profundamente pero no dice nada.

—Me dirás que no estás jugando conmigo… ¿pero por qué vas tan lejos para obtener mi confianza?

Kaneki lanza la pregunta encubierta. La pregunta verdadera, claro estaba, era: ¿Me sigues queriendo comer?

Y Tsukiyama no toma su tiempo y dice prontamente, su sonrisa anterior un poco desvanecida, —Tengo la esperanza, de que algún día podamos ser amigos.

Kaneki observa la flor entre sus dedos llenos de cicatrices y sigue sin verle.

—Yo pensaba que ya lo éramos.

Se escapa una risilla burlona de Tsukiyama y dice con cierto sarcasmo, —Amigos que no piensen que uno está tratando de matar al otro, Kaneki.

Kaneki genuinamente le sonríe a eso. Tsukiyama siente como se queda atrapado un suspiro en su garganta. Sabe que nunca se va a olvidar de este momento en su vida. Kaneki decide enfrentarle entonces.

—Pero me besaste la nariz. Allá, en la cocina. Eso no es de amigos.

Tsukiyama se digna a sonrojarse aunque sea un poco y es su turno para desviar la mirada. Parecía un niño a quien habían atrapado comiendo un dulce antes de la cena. Kaneki se reusaba a pensar que era adorable. Otra puerta. Otro candado.

Tsukiyama parece pensarlo profundamente mientras guarda las gomitas moradas en la bolsa olvidada del Seven Eleven. Voltea a verlo poco después y le dice,

—A veces no sé si quiero enterrarte en margaritas o amapolas.

Kaneki pasa su mano vacía entre sus cabellos blancos un poco frustrado; _otra vez con las flores_. Qué significaban la margaritas, ya no recuerda... pero las amapolas se referían a Morfeo. Las margaritas… Tsukiyama le ve con una sonrisa un poco débil, pensando que había hecho enfadar de nuevo a Kaneki y le dice casi suspirando, —Aunque si fuera totalmente honesto, solo quiero darte todas las gardenias del mundo.

Kaneki se levanta recto, deja la reja y no puede ver a Tsukiyama directo a la cara. ¿Qué tipo de persona decía eso? Las gardenias, después de todo, significan "amor secreto". Era el tipo de flor que regalan los enamorados secretos. Junto con cartas de amor y promesas y cosas a las que Kaneki había renunciado. Su mente crea una y otra puerta, pero Tsukiyama sigue abriéndolas sin dificultad.

Tsukiyama se le acerca, mano extendida, pensando que iba a correr, cuando Kaneki voltea repentinamente y le dice desesperado,

—¡Tsukiyama no puedes estar hablando en serios! Somos ghouls buscados, somos asesinos, somos.. tu y yo..

Kaneki no sabe que decirle, siente como la pequeña camelia se rompe dentro de su puño, de tan fuerte que la sujeta, —Todo esto.. No sabes lo que me pides. No tengo—no _tenemos_ , tiempo para todo esto. En cualquier momento nos pueden encontrar, nos podemos separar—por qué, dime, ¿por qué, quieres todas estas cosas? ¿Por qué las quieres de _mi_?

Cariño, lealtad, amor, felicidad, esperanza. Con Kaneki. Tsukiyama quería todas esas cosas que Kaneki ya no tenia en él. Kaneki no tenía nada que darle. No quería darle nada, tampoco, porque sólo se lastimarían más—

Tsukiyama acorta el espacio entre ellos y le dice con una sonrisa, —Es mejor haber amado, que nunca haberlo hecho, chére.

Tennyson. Le estaba citando a Tennyson mientras le toma las manos suavemente. Su mirada no esconde nada. Está abierta a él. Dolor y amor, ambas, profundas.

Kaneki sacude su cabeza y se rehúsa verle a los ojos, —Esas son cosas de humanos— busca salirse de las manos de Tsukiyama, cuando él le sujeta más fuerte—Pero las bestias siempre se enamoran de los humanos, chére. Y tu.. Alguna vez fuiste un humano.

Kaneki sacude la cabeza y siente que se queda sin aliento, se siente demasiado abrumado, y Tsukiyama aprovecha para cortar más la distancia, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, y le dice,

—Tu ya no te crees human, y yo nunca fui uno. Ya lo hemos platicado, chére, pero los sentimientos no son exclusivos de los humanos, ¿sabes? Esa parte del cerebro es exactamente igual.. Aunque la experiencia social es.. Distinta.

Kaneki tiene que alzar la mirada para verlo, pero Tsukiyama, tan amable, ha bajado la suya, y se ven de cerca por unos segundos en silencio. Era como verse por primera vez, como si nunca hubieran ido al Restaurante, como si nunca hubieran ido a esa iglesia. Como si Kaneki nunca hubiera conocido a Jason. Pero todo eso aún seguía ahí, debajo de sus parpados. Pero en este preciso momento, estaban detrás de otra puerta. La camelia en su mano se le va de las manos, directo al cerrojo escondido, abre la puerta.

Kaneki tiene miedo.

Tsukiyama no se mueve, pero están respirando el mismo aire, Kaneki podría, si quisiera, si tuviera las agallas.. pero solo cierra los ojos y suspira. Tsukiyama sabe que no es una derrota, pero tampoco es una victoria y presiona suavemente su frente contra la de Kaneki.

—Kaneki— suspira dulcemente. El peli blanco siente como se le enchina la piel y la cara se torna rosa. Lanza su última defensa:

—Un día te voy a matar.

Nada en los ojos de Kaneki se puede escapar de Tsukiyama, nada. Le sonríe cálidamente,

—Puedes hacerlo, si quieres.

Kaneki siente como se empiezan a juntar lágrimas en las coyunturas de sus ojos cuando escucha que aclaran la garganta a pocos pasos de ellos. Ve como Tsukiyama cierra los ojos en un gran acto de control y le suelta, poco a poco, las manos. Kaneki no se había dado cuenta de que tan cerca estaba, cuerpo a cuerpo, casi totalmente envueltos el uno en el otro. Kaneki voltea a su derecha y ahí esta Matsumae, cara cuidadosamente sin sentimiento alguno. Baja la cabeza como saludo, y Kaneki le regresa el gesto. Tsukiyama le da la bolsa de plástico del Seven Eleven a Matsumae y antes de voltearse para irse toma las manos de Kaneki y le dice,

—Déjame quedarme contigo, cher, s'il vous plait?

Y Kaneki trata de pelear con la sonrisa en sus labios. Al final ganó la sonrisa. Ganó Tsukiyama. Pero no tenía por qué saberlo.. Aún. Se traga la sonrisa y dice lo más seriamente posible.

—No. Adiós Tsukiyama— y se voltea para irse, botella de agua en mano, florecilla olvidada detrás de él.

El pelimorado exhala un dramático sollozo, cuando dice, —Kaneki, juegas _tan_ sucio.

Así que Kaneki voltea y le sonríe, pícaro, mientras se aleja y se pierde entre la gente. Tsukiyama siente como se rompe el mundo a su alrededor. El milagro de la sonrisa de Kaneki. La belleza de un Dalí. Belleza y decadencia y la vida. Cae de rodillas y Matsumae decide que es tiempo de volver a intervenir. Se detiene antes de ofrecerle la mano porque la cara de su amo es increíble.

¿Alguna vez había tenido tal expresión de esperanza y añoranza su amo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrá tres o dos caps más y ya, muchas gracias a quienes me han leído, en serio. (:


	4. Semillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama reflexiona sobre como han cambiado, él y Kaneki.
> 
> \--  
> El texto original está en fanfiction.net; esta es una versión revisada.

 

 

Tsukiyama está mirando hacia la calle desde el pequeño café cerca del puente por el departamento de Kaneki. Libro en mano, botella de agua en la mesa, su mirada perdida en el puente que ve a la distancia. Poco a poco, Tsukiyama se deja llevar por sus recuerdos.

 

Nunca te das cuenta exactamente de cómo pasan las cosas hasta que tienes el privilegio de la retrospectiva. Tanto el tiempo como la experiencia que lo acompaña nos ajusta los lentes con los que vemos al mundo y, a su vez, nos brinda madurez y nos cambia irremediablemente. Como popularmente se dice, "El mismo hombre nunca podrá bañarse en el mismo río porque nunca será el mismo hombre atravesando ni la misma agua corriendo por el río."

Un filósofo cualquiera puede aludir a la paradoja de Teseo para explicarse, pero Tsukiyama pensaba más que nada en Kaneki. El joven de cabellos negros con quien tomó café hace más de medio año, ¿era el mismo joven de cabellos blancos con quien tomaría café hoy? Ni es el mismo cuerpo ni la misma mentalidad. Para algunos bastará que sea "de la misma figura", el envase típico del Kaneki anterior, para satisfacer sus parámetros de "quién era Ken Kaneki". Sólo había cambiado el cabello, dirán; ahora es más fuerte. Sin embargo, Tsukiyama no puede evitar ver las diferencias; medio año al lado del medio _ghoul_ fueron bastante educativos como fueron gratos porque durante meses pudo observar, categorizar y clasificar todos los cambios de su presa, esperando el momento oportuno para atraparlo y al fin disfrutar de su premio…

Ha cambiado lo que eso significa ya tantas veces que se le hace difíćíĺ´ćŕééŕ´que antes de todo esto no estaba enamorado de Ken Kaneki.

Tsukiyama abre la botella de agua y la lleva a sus labios, los ojos cerrándose, el corazón inquieto. Tal vez, el Kaneki que venga hoy a verlo al café será distinto también al Kaneki que trabajaba en Anteiku y al Kaneki vestido en harapos afuera del viejo escondite del Árbol de Aogiri. Tsukiyama espera que sea el mismo Kaneki que le sonrío en el punte. Tsukiyama baja la botella de agua y suspira. La verdad es… La persona que espera es tanto Ken Kaneki como no lo es. El nombre, la esencia, la tristeza en los huesos; todo parece igual que antes, pero todo lo demás ya no existe o ha sido reemplazado.

Su única certeza es... Que lo ama, irremediablemente.

 

\- o -

 

Cuando Kaneki le dice a Touka que ya no va a regresar a Anteiku, Tsukiyama trata de controlar los sentimientos tumultuosos que empezaron a hervir bajo su piel. Si sonreía atraería demasiado la atención; no podía dejarle saber a nadie que su agenda personal no había sufrido cambios. El día en el que disfrutaría de la dulce carne de Kaneki, se embriagaría con su sangre, y se deleitaría con los gemidos de terror que borbotearán de sus lindos labios se acerca, poco a poco. No puede dejar que su falta de control afecte eso. Respira profundo y escucha con atención cuando Banjou le ofrece ayuda a Kaneki.

Esta vez Tsukiyama no evita su sonrisa. Se voltea y aplaude genuinamente complacido con el giro de su fortuna. Ofrece también sus servicios y, aunque es aceptado entre el nuevo círculo íntimo de Kaneki, a cambio es amenazado de muerte. La voz suave de Kaneki en su oído prometiéndole matarlo si actuaba excesivamente llevó toda la sangre de su cuerpo en dirección opuesta de su cabeza.

_¡..Qué bueno que no me lo comí antes..!_ Piensa sintiendo poco arrepentimiento sobre el pasado. Nuevamente el concepto culinario que es Kaneki Ken ha evolucionado. Tsukiyama respira profundamente y el nuevo olor de Kaneki se infiltra en su sistema. Debajo de la sangre, sudor, tierra y humo, su usual aroma, dulce y aromático, había cambiado. Era mucho más seco ahora, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que volvería a cambiar. El corazón se le acelera y la boca se le hace agua cuando aunado a estos olores, aparece en su mente la imagen de tener a Kaneki más cerca de lo que lo ha tenido antes.

_Be cool, be cool.._ Se dice a sus adentros al levantarse del piso donde había estado arrodillado jurando su lealtad. Observa al grupo empezar a dividirse; Touka primero, luego Nishiki, y al final Uta. Kaneki se ve distraído al final de todo y Tsukiyama aprovecha para hablar nuevamente con él.

Los hombros de Kaneki se encogen y toda su postura se contrae, lista para atacar antes de que Tsukiyama logre acercarse demasiado. Tsukiyama se detiene abruptamente. El peliblanco voltea su cabeza para verlo y Tsukiyama no se atreve a pensar mucho sobre el instinto que se activó en él. Toma sólo un segundo para componerse y desde su lugar le sonríe servilmente. Le dice,

—Necesitarás un cuartel general y creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para ello.

El joven de cabello blanco asiente la cabeza y vuelve a perder la mirada en dirección del cielo. Tsukiyama le sigue y se topa con el retrato de la luna llena, brillante, redonda y solitaria.

Justo en ese momento, Tsukiyama tiene una pequeña epifanía; el cabello de Kaneki se veía plateado bajo esa luz y le hizo crear una pequeña metáfora en su mente: la luna que cambia las corrientes en el mar es la diosa de la fortuna para el navegante. Tsukiyama nunca conocerá a la luna pero siempre observará a Kaneki cambiar como el mar, y él, como el navegante apunto de zarpar, se maravillará ante éĺ.

 

\- o -

 

_Mi Kaneki era gentil y dulce_ , piensa Tsukiyama mientras observa cómo el peliblanco le saca con un sólo jalón el brazo derecho a la mujer debajo de él. El estrepitoso sonido de piel y músculo desgarrándose se exacerba por las paredes de piedra del oscuro túnel, pero Tsukiyama está quieto y silencioso observando a su líder a varios metros de ditancia. La mujer que tan obscenamente era apretada entre los muslos de Kaneki grita y grita hasta que le golpea con el muñón de su brazo. La está interrogando sobre el Árbol de Aogiri; la mujer le escupe en la cara.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en la cara de Tsukiyama.

Kaneki tenía manos gentiles, antes, cuando recién le conoció. Preparaba café estupendo y dibujaba gatitos y flores con crema sobre ellos; con esas mismas manos ojeaba mil libros día y noche. Tsukiyama observa como Kaneki atraviesa el abdomen de la mujer con esas mismas manos. Delicadamente saca el órgano reproductor de células RC sin titubear y lo muerde como si fuera una manzana. La mujer grita desesperada pero ya ni siquiera sus piernas puede mover, el sorbido mórbido que le da Kaneki al último pedazo de carne en sus manos calla los sollozos debajo de él.

_Éste Kaneki…_ piensa Tsukiyama, _es cruel_. Kaneki pasa su mano frente a sus labios para limpiarse y extiende su brazo en dirección de Tsukiyama, llamándolo. El pelimorado asiente la cabeza y lleva su abrigo en mano. De cerca, Tsukiyama puede ver los muñones que quedaron de los brazos de la mujer al intentar regenerarse. Es una imagen nada bella, pero las manos teñidas de rojo y el ojo cubierto de sombras de Kaneki llenaban de calor los adentros del Gourmet. Aparte, Kaneki estaba lastimado—tenía unas heridas y moretones sangrientos en los hombros, donde la mujer trató de zafarse de él— y el olor de la sangre de Kaneki era divino. Kaneki se levanta al sentirlo cerca y vuelve a extender el brazo para recibir su abrigo. Tsukiyama se lo da sin más que el breve comentario de, —¿No te vas a comer el resto?

Kaneki niega con la cabeza y dice sin mucha inflexión, —Ya obtuve lo que necesitaba.

Tsukiyama podía aparentar que no estaba totalmente excitado debajo de su abrigo oscuro, pero ver a Kaneki sonrojarse es una posibilidad mucho más placentera y tal pensamiento impide que esconda su expresión lasciva. Kaneki se coloca el abrigo sin verle a la cara y comienza a caminar. Tsukiyama le sigue, desilusionado, pero con su determinación y admiración intacta; _éste Kaneki más que gentil o cruel, es más delicioso de lo que me puedo imaginar._

La brutalidad y la violencia son las características más reconocidas en los _ghouls_ , pero en Kaneki serán los mejores aderezos.

 

\- o -

 

—¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

Tsukiyama, vestido en su camisa favorita púrpura de figuras geométricas rojas y verdes, suprime el no tan apuesto puchero que quiere brotar de sus labios (porque esta es la quinta vez que Kaneki le recibe así, como si no fueran del mismo equipo ahora), pero Kaneki ya parece irritado. Controla mejor su mueca y decide sonreír, después de todo Tsukiyama sabe bien que es su mejor cualidad. El peliblanco rueda los ojos y con un largo suspiro deja pasar al _ghoul_ de pelo morado. Kaneki se pierde de la sonrisa victoriosa de Tsukiyama al voltearse para cerrar la puerta, pero era mejor así.

Caminan juntos hasta la cocina, donde hay más sillas, y Kaneki le señala una de ellas. Kaneki toma la silla frente a la de él por el respaldo y se apoya levemente en ella. Los dos jóvenes se miran un largo rato hasta que el de pelo blanco se percata que esta persona frente a él no se iba a ir. Decide ser cordial:

—¿Quieres café? Aunque sólo tenemos instantáneo.

Tsukiyama encoje los hombros y responde, — _Ça va._ ¿Y los demás?

Coloca sus codos sobre la mesa para apoyar su barbilla en su mano para observar tranquilamente a Kaneki que no le contesta. Tenía dos meses viviendo en este departamento, pero ésta era sólo la quinta vez que venía, y sólo la segunda en la que entraba. El nivel de dificultad de Kaneki solo subía y subía desde que iniciaron esta cruzada contra el Árbol de Aogiri. Tsukiyama suspira. Kaneki estaba usando una camiseta de mangas largas gris y unos pantalones para dormir negros; para alcanzar la repisa alta donde están las tazas tiene que estirar el brazo derecho totalmente. Se revelan unas pulgadas de la piel pálida de su cadera, piel tersa y suave, inconscientemente Tsukiyama se muerde el labio.

Tsukiyama no puede dejar de pensar en que la primera vez fue mucho más fácil. Se le acercó ese día en la universidad y tan naturalmente platicaron de libros y pudo invitarlo a una pequeña 'cita'. Claro que tenía la excusa de Rize y Takatsuki Sen… Ahora… Debía ser más fácil; están en el mismo equipo, ¿no? Le había proporcionado un lugar para vivir, información, apoyo…

_Tsukiyama está corriendo hacia el departamento, Kaneki en sus brazos, desangrándose. De su cabello blanco gotean oscuros rubís y de sus labios unas pocas palabras entre cortadas, —Protége... Banjou… están solos... Tsukiyama…—_

Kaneki voltea con dos tazas llenas de café y coloca una frente a Tsukiyama. No lo mira a los ojos, pero susurra, —Está caliente.

Tsukiyama sonríe y dice, —Esto me recuerda a cuando trabajabas en _Anteiku_.

Kaneki se queda quieto un segundo, todavía de pie frente a Tsukiyama, y no le responde. Sigue sin mirarlo a los ojos. Otro suspiro. Hay una pared en medio de ellos, y aunque Tsukiyama quisiera culpar solamente a Kaneki, sabe perfectamente bien que él fue quien puso el primer ladrillo ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Tsukiyama?

Tsukiyama lleva la taza caliente a sus labios y le da un sorbo al líquido oscuro, pero inmediatamente se pone tieso. Kaneki alza una ceja, abré otra vez la boca, pero Tsukiyama levanta su dedo índice. Kaneki frunce el ceño, —¿Qué?

Tsukiyama casi escupe el café, pero logra tragárselo con la mueca más neutra posible. Dice,

—A lo que vine puede esperar; voy a ir a comprar una prensa francesa.

Kaneki no esperaba esta respuesta y responde naturalmente— ¿Vas a hacer qué?

Tsukiyama le mira consternado— Esto que llamas café es un insulto al resto del café del mundo.

Kaneki aprieta los labios, seguramente a punto de decir algo, aunque no sabe exactamente qué. Tsukiyama por otro lado ya ni siquiera lo está viendo, se levanta ruidosamente de la mesa, todavía viendo su taza de café como si estuviera insultando su buen gusto sólo por existir, y toma también la de Kaneki. Él protesta, aunque poco, y Tsukiyama le dice, otra vez, —Voy a comprar buenos granos de café y una prensa francesa.

Vacía las dos tazas en el lavabo y las enjuaga, lava y seca como en automático, mientras que dice, _—C'est vraiment ridicule!_ Mitad de lo que ingieres, _cher_ , es esto y es una tortura. Pensaría uno que siendo de _Anteiku_ tendrías mejor gusto…

_El pelimorado sacude su cabeza mientras va subiendo las escaleras de emergencia en la parte trasera del edificio—Kaneki, ellos están bien, pero tú…—El brazo del peliblanco está destrozado y la herida de su cabeza no deja de sangrar, por alguna razón no se está regenerando. Banjou y los demás estaban lastimados, pero no mucho y el mayor le ruega a Tsukiyama se lleve a Kaneki; Tsukiyama lo hace sin chistar._

Kaneki rueda sus ojos y una vez más evita el tema de Anteiku diciendo, —Tsukiyama, no nos puedes comprar una prensa.

Tsukiyama se ríe con seguridad mientras guarda las dos tazas en la repisa y dice, —Claro que sí puedo. Y creo que también compraré una cafetera.. Filtros.. Hmm..

Kaneki se talla los ojos, de repente muy cansado y deja la habitación. Tsukiyama se voltea un poco después y se da cuenta de que está solo. Suspira por milésima vez en el día. Definitivamente esta situación no es buena para su salud, nunca una presa le había causado tantos problemas. Tenía todos los síntomas de irritación intestinal o gripe.

_Tsukiyama entra directamente al cuarto de Kaneki por la ventana y para cuando lo pone en la cama, Kaneki ya está inconsciente. Tsukiyama trata de mantenerse tranquilo mientras baja corriendo a la cocina, respirando profundo. Creía saber porque no se estaba regenerando el_ ghoul _peliblanco. Abre la puerta del refrigerador y de ahí saca un paquete envuelto en papel blanco. Su nariz le asegura que está bueno el contenido y su tacto que está molido el interior. Se lo lleva sin más y regresa al cuarto de Kaneki._

Pero no debe desfallecer, si quiere que su plan de "acercarse-más-y-más-a-Kaneki-hasta-que-confíe-en-mi-otra-vez" funcione. Empezaba proporcionándole un lugar para vivir. Luego sería cuestión de tiempo, porque lo podría ver todo el tiempo, y seamos sinceros, ¿quién podía resistírsele? Aunque la realidad ha cobrado vida de otra manera, pasados ya dos meses y sólo dos puntos de contactos con la casa de Kaneki.

Sin embargo… Puede ver claramente Tsukiyama que, aunque si viniera a platicar o a planear con Kaneki a este lugar, es muy poco acogedor. El cuarto de Kaneki tiene sólo una cómoda y una cama, igual los cuartos de los demás. Tsukiyama se da la vuelta en la cocina y nota que aparte del refrigerador no hay mucho más.

_Kaneki sigue inconsciente, y se ve más pálido aún, sus heridas no quieren sanar. Sus sabanas están totalmente mojadas de sangre y huele divinamente. Tsukiyama siente como se retuerce su interior con sentimientos encontrados, pero no tiene tiempo de procesarlo. Va al lado de Kaneki y le da palmadas en la mejilla tratando de despertarlo, no funciona al inicio, pero Tsukiyama no se rinde. Abre el paquete de carne y toma un poco en sus dedos, lo acerca a la nariz de Kaneki, sabiendo que el olor haría que recobrara un poco el conocimiento. Kaneki parece regresar, aunque brevemente, y Tsukiyama aprovecha para meter el bocado de carne a su boca._

Si su plan iba a funcionar, iba a necesitar buen café y un buen lugar para platicar. Y ya que Kaneki no salía a ninguna parte más que para cazar... Tsukiyama sale de la cocina y observa el departamento. Estaba un poco vacío, aunque sí tenía dos sillones y una mesita. No había persianas. Tsukiyama empieza a hacer una lista de cosas necesarias en su cabeza y está tan concentrado en su nueva labor para decorar el departamento, que no se da cuenta que vuelve a aparecer Kaneki, ahora vestido en una camiseta negra y pantalones de mezclilla negros. Su cabello estaba húmedo aún, pero estaba peinado, los músculos de sus brazos empezaban a marcarse más conforme iba puliendo sus habilidades en la calle. Tsukiyama pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos por unos breves segundos.

Kaneki mira al pelimorado observándolo con lo que parece hambre, y rueda los ojos. Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta donde están sus tenis, y le dice, —Voy contigo para asegurarme de que no compres nada de más.

_—Come, come_ , _Tsukiyama ruega en su cabeza, o talvez en voz baja, no sé da cuenta, y en cuanto traga Kaneki, Tsukiyama vuelve a darle más. Es un pedazo más grande, pero esta vez después de tragar, Kaneki abre los ojos, uno negro con rojo, y grita enfurecido, —¡NO! ¡NO NO NO NO!— Se empieza retorcer frenéticamente y Tsukiyama deja ir del paquete para tomarlo de los hombros,_ _—Te necesito vivo, por favor, por..._

Tsukiyama lo lleva a comprar una prensa francesa, una cafetera normal, filtros, un _grinder_ , 5 distintos tipos de café, 3 plantas verdes y frondosas, 2 cuadros abstractos, un reloj de pared y cortinas nuevas para todas las habitaciones. Tsukiyama promete ir por más cosas luego. Kaneki insistió, pero, ¿cómo convences a casi dos metros de hombre desquiciado de que el cuartel general es meramente provisional? ¿O de que no debería de gastar dinero a lo loco por ellos? Tsukiyama siempre tenía una respuesta rápida y elocuente (y más que nada, correcta) para todas sus preguntas. Vienen de regreso a pie, sus cosas en cajas siendo mandadas por paquetería (porque si Tsukiyama creía que Kaneki se iba a volver a meter a un carro con él, estaba realmente demente), y Kaneki está negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que hagas todo esto nomás por que no te gustó el café de la mañana.

Tsukiyama se ríe y dice, —Subestimas mi buen gusto, Kaneki—y también el mal gusto de tu café.

_Este es la escena que ve Banjo: un paquete de carne en el piso, una cama ensangrentada y Kaneki enjaulado en los brazos de Tsukiyama. Kaneki ve a Banjo y vuelve a perder el conocimiento. Tsukiyama y Banjou se miran, cansados. Banjo le ofrece una toalla a Tsukiyama, pero Tsukiyama mirando su camisa deshecha, mejor la toma para limpiar a Kaneki. Banjo le dice que mejor se vaya antes de que despierte. Tsukiyama le quiere decir que no, pero Banjo ni siquiera lo está viendo. Le dice, —Nunca he visto a Kaneki comer. Sé que cuando va contigo come, pero yo nunca lo he visto hacerlo._

Kaneki suelta un sonido de frustración, pero de mejor humor que antes. Salir del departamento fue una buena idea, aunque fuera con Tsukiyama. El pelimorado sonríe mientras encoge los hombros y agrega, —Aparte, sólo quería ir hoy en la mañana a platicar contigo y está imposible en ese lugar tan…

Ni el ni Kaneki pensaron que diría eso en voz alta. Kaneki se sonroja fuertemente se voltea bruscamente, a su lado Tsukiyama levanta la mano a su rostro cubriéndose la boca, incrédulo.

Kaneki suelta una risilla nerviosa y dice, —¿Tienes tan delicadas sensibilidades, Tsukiyama?

Tsukiyama respira profundamente en agradecimiento y contesta prontamente, —Tanto como el joven Werther. O talvez, tanto como Jullien Sorel.

—¿De _Rojo y negro_?

—Ah, Kaneki, ¿conoces a Stendhal?

Kaneki se ríe y dice, —No me sorprende que tú sí lo hayas leído.

Siguen platicando amenamente hasta llegar al departamento y aunque Tsukiyama está satisfecho de su plática con él (aunque todavía le cerrará la puerta en la cara cuando lleguen al departamento), algo le hace ruido en la cabeza. Este Kaneki nuevo casi no habla; no ve a sus amigos. Toma café instantáneo. No lee tanto como antes. Tsukiyama se pregunta si eso le gusta más o menos.

_Tsukiyama sólo había visto a Kaneki comer a otros_ ghouls _y tomar café. Nada más. Y todas esas veces Kaneki regresaba herido. Tsukiyama había estado observando el descenso tortuoso de su más querido Kaneki hacía la muerte. No sabe por qué siente el inicio de un vacío en su estómago._

 

-o-

 

En el equipo todos cuestionan la lealtad de Tsukiyama (tal vez, con la excepción de Hinami) y es porque todos saben que tiene su propia agenda concerniendo a Kaneki. Con el paso del tiempo, poco a poco se han dado cuenta que esa agenda ha ido cambiando, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Kaneki va primero que nadie. Por eso, cuando una de sus misiones va de mal en peor y Kaneki resulta mal herido, nadie se sorprende que cuando les pide a todos que vayan tras el _ghoul_ que quedaba mientras él mata al que se escapa, Tsukiyama se quede con él.

Nadie vio venir ese ataque; era una _kagune_ de dos tipos y había tendido una trampa. Kaneki ya había perdido mucha sangre en el primer ataque, pero no podía perder al otro _ghoul_. Manda a Tsukiyama con los demás porque Banjo todavía no es lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a los demás, pero Tsukiyama es ingobernable en los momentos menos adecuados.

Como ahora: Kaneki voltea para gritarle que deje de ser un idiota, cuando desde el rabillo de su ojo se percata del segundo ataque un segundo demasiado tarde. Tsukiyama es demasiado rápido. Salta entre Kaneki y el _kagune_ sin pensarlo, su brazo derecho extrañamente descubierto, atravesado por el _kagune_ enemigo. El _ghoul_ grita asustado y Tsukiyama le sonríe cínicamente. Brota su _kagune_ púrpura de su hombro y cual lanza mortal, atraviesa el pecho del _ghoul_ como si fuera mantequilla. El _ghoul_ cae muerto, pero enseguida se descubren el resto de las trampas. Tsukiyama se voltea rápidamente para proteger a Kaneki que yace casi inconsciente en el piso. El peliblanco lucha por quedarse despierto, pero el dolor es inmenso. Tiene ambas piernas destrozadas, en algún punto una de las trampas le tocaron la espalda también, y aunque su cuerpo se está regenerando, es lento por su pobre alimentación. Si tan sólo pudiera voltearse y… Tsukiyama está nuevamente en su rango de visión, su _kagune_ brillando amenazantemente en la oscuridad de la noche.

Su cara tiene todas las líneas de expresión de alguien preocupado, pero él es Tsukiyama.. _Él no es así_ , piensa Kaneki, aunque en algún lugar de su interior rechaza esa idea, y sabe, de manera segura, que este hombre lo ha tenido a su merced y no le ha hecho nada. _Eso no es lo mismo que lealtad—es contención._ Y si Kaneki se lo repite una y otra vez sin parar, no caerá en la trampa de esta araña. Las luces de las lámparas del callejón alumbran la figura que se le acerca y el universo no es justo con los humanos. Los _ghouls_ tienen apropiadamente el apodo de "monstruos", pero este monstruo caminando hacia él, sangre derramándose de sus manos, su _kagune_ desvaneciéndose en polvos rojizos reflejándose en las luces del callejón, es poco más que etéreo. Kaneki lo observa débilmente mientras Tsukiyama se arrodilla a su lado. Se está mordiendo el labio. Lo toma gentilmente en sus brazos y Kaneki quiere quejarse, pero nada sale de su boca. Tsukiyama se atreve a acercarlo más a su pecho, su brazo lastimado enmendándose poco a poco.

Unos cuantos segundos pasan en cuanto Kaneki logra decir algo en voz alta:

—Me desobedeciste.

Tsukiyama suelta cortadamente una risilla de sus labios tensos.

—Con justa razón, _cher_.

Kaneki logra alzar su brazo derecho lo suficiente para golpearlo. Es un golpe débil y lento dirigido a su pecho. No tiene fuerzas para retirarlo y Tsukiyama tiene las manos indispuestas. No duele, no hace ruido. El pelimorado guarda silencio. Kaneki chasquea la lengua.

—¡No puedes dejar a Banjo y a los demás solos, no son lo suficientemente fuertes! — Kaneki se irrita al ver que Tsukiyama ni siquiera le está viendo. Extiende la mano que tiene contra su pecho y toma la estúpida corbata púrpura que le cuelga del cuello para acercarlo a él.

—¡La prioridad de la misión era la extracción de—

Kaneki se detiene abruptamente al ver la cara de Tsukiyama, enojada y desesperada y algo más, no puede reconocerlo, no tiene el tiempo ya que Tsukiyama firmemente dice,

—No.

Kaneki frunce el ceño, pero no lo suelta. Está a punto de decir otra cosa cuando Tsukiyama lo interrumpe de nuevo,

—Estabas en peligro y me quedé a protegerte. No moriste, no te comí. Todo está en orden, ¿ _non_?

Kaneki cierra la boca, suelta la corbata. Los ojos de Tsukiyama están negros y rojos y nublados por mil sentimientos.

—Tu eres mi prioridad, Kaneki, sólo tú. Nadie más; por favor, déjame ser lo que te dije que sería.

Kaneki respira profundo. Decide volverle a pegar.

—Pudiste haberlo matado y luego haber ido tras ellos. Yo seguiría aquí y Hinami nos estaría escuchando. Estaría bien. Y mis compañeros no estarían vulnerables.

Tsukiyama respira profundo y decide dejar ir el argumento. No importa cuánto le discuta a Kaneki sobre esto, él es más terco que una mula. De todas maneras, sigue sin encontrar las palabras exactas para hacerle entender que él es único e irreemplazable para él.

 

-o-

 

Después de la fuerte derrota contra Shachi y Kaneki le pide su ayuda para entrenar, Tsukiyama está seguro que al fin el peliblanco le ha otorgado su confianza. Excepto que nunca vuelve a ver a Kaneki cansado. Su entrenamiento es excesivo y duro, despiadado. Su cuerpo empieza a cambiar otra vez. Mientras que en un principio pocas veces Kaneki le hacía entrar en calor, ahora el peliblanco y él pueden durar horas entrenando. Se siente anonadado por el cambio, pero lo disfruta junto con cada gota de sudor y sangre de Kaneki que le es regalada como frutos de sus entrenamientos. Aunque, en cuanto Kaneki empieza a flaquear, lo saca del cuarto de entrenamiento. Nunca vuelve a verlo con sueño ni con hambre y Tsukiyama se da cuenta, poco a poco que el Kaneki que quiere ver es uno que pensaba conocer, el suave y dulce Kaneki, pero que hoy sabe que nunca conoció en verdad.

 

-o-

 

Tsukiyama está ayudando a Hinami con su lectura en la salita reacomodada del departamento. _En verdad fue una buena idea decorar el lugar_ , llega a pensar Tsukiyama ahora que puede entrar con más frecuencia. Kaneki está bajando de su cuarto en _shorts_ y camisa sin mangas, descalzo, cuando se percata del pelimorado en su sala. Tsukiyama trata de ignorarlo en pos de seguir poniéndole atención a la joven Hinami, sin embargo, Hinami se ha volteado para saludarlo y bueno, ¿qué podía hacer él más que voltear a admirar a Kaneki?

—Tsukiyama-san me está ayudando con mi lectura.

Tsukiyama rueda _delicadamente_ sus ojos púrpuras y responde dulcemente, —¿Qué hay más importante que ayudar a mi dulce Hinami con su educación? _Évidement,_ nada _, mon cher._

Kaneki sigue dentro de la cocina cuando suelta una risilla sarcástica y responde, —No sabía que eras un _ghoul_ tan noble y educado, Tsukiyama.

Esta vez Tsukiyama no esconde su desdén y rueda sus ojos nuevamente, —Ja, ja. Qué gracioso, Kaneki— Deja a Hinami con su libro y su diccionario. Hinami quiere seguirlos a la cocina, pero el ambiente podíá´volverse hostil bien ráṕído. El pelimorado, observa a HInami claramente preocupada, y le acomoda el flequillo suavemente, casi cariñosamente, y se levanta del sillón para caminar hacia el portal de la cocina, —Te diré que yo egresé con honores de mi carrera.

Kaneki estaba preparando café y se está sirviendo, espalda hacia Tsukiyama mientras contesta, su tono burlón, —¿Ah, sí? Francamente, no te imagino en la facultad tomando exámenes.

Tsukiyama aprieta los labios un poco ofendido, y esa es la cara que ve Kaneki cuando se voltea, taza de café caliente en las manos. Olía perfectamente divina y su cara reflejaba su placer. Tsukiyama alza una de sus cejas, perfectamente arqueada y ahora Kaneki es quien se está ahorrando sus comentarios, ligeramente apenado; nunca le había dado gracias por la prensa francesa.

Tsukiyama sonríe cual gato de chesire y decide seguir, —Me hieres, Kaneki. Si yo me pasé cinco años en la Facultad de Ciencias Sociales en la Universidad de Tokio.

Kaneki rueda sus ojos y exhala ligeramente molesta. Obviamente Tsukiyama había estado en la mejor universidad del país. Pero Tsukiyama no se detiene ahí, y mientras los dos vuelven a la sala (donde Hinami finge estar leyendo su diccionario, curiosamente  volteado al revés, y no escuchando a los "adultos"), le dice,

—Aparte, mi carrera tiene que ver con el bienestar social. Creo saber _exactement_ lo que hago. Hori tiene todo tipo de evidencias, puedes preguntarle a _my little mouse_ la siguiente vez que venga.

Kaneki se ríe suavemente del apodo de Hori, y se sienta a un lado de Hinami, tomando un trago de su café. Tsukiyama se sienta al otro lado de Hinami y cuando Hinami voltea a verlo Tsukiyama encoge los hombros como diciendo, _Tu y yo sabemos que nada de lo que digo lo hace reir._

Hinami voltea a ver a Kaneki, y este ha puesto la taza en la mesita cerca de sus libros. Hinami se siente más relajada inmediatamente si acaso porque estando la taza en una superficie plana su hermano no se lo tirará a Tsukiyama. No que haya pasado antes ni nada, pero las probabilidades son demasiado altas para no considerarlo.

Ajeno a la conversación silenciosa de sus compañeros, Kaneki continúa la conversación, —Sigo sin creer que ella sea mayor que yo... ¿Dices que se conocen desde la universidad?

Los ojos de Tsukiyama se prenden de emoción al ver el interés de Kaneki en su vida. (Bueno, en la de Hori, pero es una señal de progreso, ¿o no?) Tsukiyama sonríe al hablar de su mascota y contesta,

—No, la ratoncita y yo nos conocemos desde la preparatoria. Nuestra amistad ha sido de lo más emocionante; ella es súper interesante.

A Kaneki le extraña escuchar tal halago de la boca de Tsukiyama.

—Y es humana. Ni siquiera sé si quiero saber cómo pasó eso.

Tsukiyama hace una mueca de confusión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Kaneki baja la mirada y vuelve a tomar su taza de café. Le da un sorbo antes de responder, —Supongo que la amistad entre _ghouls_ y humanos me sigue siendo un misterio…

Tsukiyama nota el tono melancólico en la voz de Kaneki, mas no dice nada. Es cierto que la amistad entre _ghouls_ y humanos debería ser imposible, y para ser totalmente sinceros, Tsukiyama consideró en un principio a Hori más como una mascota. Ve que Kaneki se está perdiendo un poco en sus propios pensamientos, tomando su café, y decide regresar a la conversación. Hinami ha dejado de fingir que lee el diccionario y observa abiertamente a su hermano mayor. Tsukiyama hace un sonido de consideración antes de decir,

—Yo creo que los humanos y los _ghouls_ son esencialmente iguales.

Kaneki alza la mirada rápidamente y la conecta con la del pelimorado. No dice nada, sin embargo, sus ojos son curiosos. Hinami le observa abiertamente también. Tsukiyama prosigue,

—No hay estudios sugiriendo que sus cerebros sean distintos a los nuestros. Sin embargo, la experiencia social crea una brecha entre las dos especies.

Kaneki toma de nuevo de su café, pero no le quita los ojos de encima.

—Un ghoul puede tener aspiraciones o sentir profundas tristezas. Puede llorar de rabia, inspirarse con el atardecer, puede hasta incluso enamorarse, desear una familia... Sin embargo, al vivir al margen de la sociedad, siempre escondiéndonos o luchando para sobrevivir, nuestra perspectiva es distinta. La muerte de un humano no es triste y nuestras aspiraciones son de supervivencia; el enamoramiento o una aspiración de tener familia conlleva consecuencias graves.

Tsukiyama sabe que ya está hablando de más, y decide terminar su pensamiento así:

—A los humanos no les conviene pensarnos como ellos, como a nosotros tampoco nos conviene pensar en nuestro 'alimento' más profundamente que eso. No nos podríamos matar si ese fuera el caso.

Kaneki le mira con cierta neutralidad, y responde con algo poco más que un susurro,

—¿Y ese es tu caso, Tsukiyama?

Tsukiyama no sabe que responder.

 

-o-

 

En unos días más irán tras Madame A y Kaneki prácticamente tiene todos los días a Tsukiyama en el cuarto de entrenamiento. La ley de Murphy no debería de aplicar a alguien con la suerte de Kaneki, tan mala y trágica, sin embargo, a alguien con la estrella de Tsukiyama… Kaneki y Tsukiyama están tan entrados en la pelea que en algún punto empezaron a usar sus _kagunes_ y mientras que ninguna extremidad había salido volando como usualmente pasaba, esta vez pasa algo peor.

Kaneki vuelve en sí con tres de sus cuatro garras enterradas en el abdomen de Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama está tosiendo sangre, y trata de quitarse a Kaneki de encima, aunque con muy pocas fuerzas. Kaneki puede ver como poco a poco se cae en pedazos el _kagune_ púrpura y rojo del brazo que tenía extendido hacia él. Kaneki quiere decirle a Tsukiyama que todo está bien, que no estaba tan mal, pero sabía que si sacaba bruscamente su _kagune_ del abdomen de Tsukiyama saldrían con todo y sus intestinos.

Tsukiyama sigue tosiendo y parece que quiere decirle algo a Kaneki, pero Kaneki sacude la cabeza, nervioso, pero inhala profundamente y trata de poco a poco ir deshaciendo su _kagune_. Toma unos cuantos respiros más, pero lo logra y junto con Tsukiyama, ponen sus manos en su abdomen esperando la regeneración exageradamente ráṕída de Tsukiyama.

Por un largo rato están así, juntos, manos pegadas, ensangrentadas, hasta que Tsukiyama logra dejar de toser, y un largo suspiro les permite saber que por lo menos sus pulmones están intactos. Kaneki y Tsukiyama se miran intensamente por unos segundos y ambos caen de rodillas al suelo. Kaneki separa sus manos de los músculos expuestos del abdomen de Tsukiyama y se deja caer totalmente al piso. Tsukiyama se le une, hombro a hombro, con una risilla entrecortada le dice,

—Una vez más, _check mate_ , ¿no?

Por unos segundos sólo se escuchan las bocanadas de aire de los dos. Kaneki no dice nada. Tsukiyama se preocupa.

—¿ _Cher_?

Kaneki había tenido el brazo roto y varias cortadas profundas hace unos minutos; ya no están para cuando se sienta, derecho y tenso, a un lado de Tsukiyama. El pelimorado se hubiera sentado también si no fuera porque sería un movimiento totalmente doloroso. De todas maneras, le gusta ver a Kaneki en este ángulo. Kaneki tiene la más curiosa expresión en su rostro, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre algo doloroso o algo penoso. No dura mucho, y el peliblanco le dice,

—Perdón. Fui demasiado lejos..

Tsukiyama no tiene palabras para describir lo que siente, y de todas maneras está tan asombrado que no sabe ni siquiera qué decir. Kaneki continúa,

—Muérdeme. Así te recuperarás más rápido.

Los ojos de Tsukiyama se abren imposiblemente. Inmediatamente lo rechaza. El movimiento brusco le marea, pero logra decir, — _¡No!_ Yo.. Yo no te quiero comer... _Así…_

Tanto Tsukiyama como Kaneki piensan lo mismo: ¿quién está más sorprendido por este desarrollo tan inesperado?

Ambos caen en silencio, pero ninguno aparta la mirada. Tsukiyama, habiéndosele pasado el _shock_ , le sonríe y dice, —Dame unos minutos para que termine de regenerarme y regresamos…

Kaneki asiente lentamente, pero permanece al lado de Tsukiyama. El pelimorado puede escuchar cómo su respiración se va tranquilizando, poco a poco, junto a la de él. Después de unos momentos, Kaneki vuelve a hablar,

—Cuando nací, yo era un humano.

Tsukiyama no sabe que expresión se está mostrando en su cara; sólo que a Kaneki le parece divertido, aunque no esté sonriendo. Tsukiyama cae en cuenta que está viendo a Kaneki a los ojos, no su boca, no su cuello o su cabello. Miraba sus ojos, desde hace mucho, para entender completamente a esta persona que nunca quería revelarse frente a él. Kaneki por su parte, parece estar considerando sus siguientes palabras. Nunca le había contado esto a alguien… En Anteiku solo se.. enteraron. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y luego exhala lentamente.

—Tenía una madre y un padre que trabajaban mucho. Trabajaron tanto que se murieron. Primero mi papá, luego mi mamá. Mi padre me dejo decenas de libros que yo leí desenfrenadamente por años.. Mi madre, al morir, me dejó con unos familiares que nunca entendí.

Tsukiyama cierra los ojos. Kaneki sigue halando.

—Empecé a vivir solo cuando entré a la universidad. Estudiaba literatura.. Tenía un mejor amigo y un restaurante de hamburguesas favorita. Estudié en el departamento de literatura de la universidad Kamii por dos años hasta que..

Tsukiyama abre los ojos. Kaneki le mira, cansado, devastado, abierto:

Le sonríe.

—Hasta que Rize trató de comerme y murió en el intento.

—Por eso.. Tu _kagune_.. Tu sabor..

Kaneki asiente, desvía la mirada hacia sus manos en sus piernas, continua, —Me trasplantaron sus órganos… Aunque dudo que esté muerta en verdad. Ella era… Bueno. Tú la conociste mejor.

Tsukiyama no sabe que decir. Poco a poco logra alzarse y sentarse. Su abdomen está casi completamente regenerado. Kaneki le mira furtivamente, tratando de ver el daño, pero tan pronto se siente asegurado, continua, mirada aún baja.

—A los _ghouls_ los humanos les temen de manera abstracta; de la manera en que te da miedo la oscuridad... Hasta que te pasa algo inesperado, no tienes idea de qué tan peligroso es. Yo sabía que le tenía miedo a morir, no sabía que me daría tanto miedo ser devorado por un _ghoul_.

Kaneki extiende su brazo izquierdo hacia Tsukiyama y espera a que le mire. No tarda Tsukiyama en pasar sus ojos sobre el brazo ofrecido, sobre el hombro expuesto, sobre el cuello cuierto, sobre los labios suaves, la nariz recta, los ojos cafés cenizos. Kaneki le sonríe otra vez, aunque esta estaba teñida de cinismo. Le dice, —Pero si algo aprendí de Jason, estando todo ese tiempo con él… Es que yo también soy un _ghoul_ y...

Kaneki cierra los ojos y respira profundo. Cuando los vuelve abrir no hay reservas, sus ojos están claros.

—Yo no te temo, Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama baja la mirada al brazo extendido de Kaneki y piensa mil cosas a la misma vez. Se convierten en un zumbido mientras que inclina la cabeza y toma el brazo de Kaneki suavemente con ambas manos, una en el codo, otra en la muñeca. Puede sentir el palpitar de su corazón bajo sus dedos, escucha su respiración alentarse, preparándose. Porque, aunque seas un _ghoul_ , el dolor sigue siendo una característica universal de los seres vivos.

Tsukiyama respira profundo, absorbiendo el dulce olor de Kaneki y sonríe al darle un suave beso en el brazo.

Le brota una risilla desde el pecho cuando escucha más que observa a Kaneki mortificarse. Cuando alza la mirada, Kaneki está imposiblemente rojo de la cara y Tsukiyama no puede evitar reírse totalmente, con todo y su abdomen crudo y rosado.

Kaneki se toma su brazo de vuelta, se alza repentinamente y dice mortificado, —Mal aprovechaste tu única oportunidad Tsukiyama. Ni si quiera sé por qué me sorprendo. ¡Eres imposible de entender!

Por primera vez es él quien se va del cuarto y Tsukiyama se vuelve a tirar al piso. Ese mismo día, en camino a su punto de encuentro con Matsumae, Tsukiyama ve en la repisa de una florería varias macetas de jacintos morados.

 

-o-

 

Kaneki es fácil de reconocer con su cabello blanco y su tan particular andar. Tsukiyama lo ve venir desde que cruza el puente y lo sigue con la mirada hasta que Kaneki está frente al ventanal del café, donde Kaneki está mirándolo a él. Tsukiyama se endereza en su silla y alza la mano para saludarlo. Kaneki al otro lado del ventanal alza la mano también y sonríe, aunque claramente apenado. Se quedan mirando unos momentos hasta que Kaneki se logra percatar de que esto es totalmente innecesario y cursi. Entra al café y camina hacia la mesa de Tsukiyama, donde el pelimorado ya está de pie, esperándolo.

Otra vez se quedan mirando.

Tsukiyama logra invitarle un café y Kaneki logra sacarle unas risas. Hay claveles rojos escondidos dentro del abrigo de Tsukiyama, pero no se las dará hasta que vayan en camino al departamento. Kaneki, por su parte, no tiene idea de qué está haciendo ni porqué. Piden de tomar, platican como siempre, y todo parece seguir el orden natural de las cosas. Excepto que cuando Tsukiyama toma su mano por debajo de la mesa del café, Kaneki suavemente entrelaza sus dedos y espera, solamente, que las vicisitudes le permitan este único pequeño capricho.

Tsukiyama deja de pensar sobre de cuál Kaneki se enamoró, y piensa en el que tiene en frente, amable e inteligente; un hombre lleno de sorpresas: un regalo que no ha terminado de abrir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada quiero ofrecerles mis más profundas disculpas. Nunca fue mi intención dejar esta historia tan desatendida. No sé si lo que estoy a punto de decir sea bueno o malo, pero esta historia tiene todavía otro capítulo. Espero poder acabarlo en esta semana, pero como saben, soy de poco fiar. En todo caso, lo que sigue es posterior a mi idea original, en cuyo caso podría proclamar esta historia como terminada. Sin embargo, no lo haré hasta acabar el siguiente capítulo. A quienes me estuvieron leyendo en tumblr mientras redactaba esto, gracias por seguirme el juego. Y a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, neta, los amo.


	5. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukiyama le sonríe, para nada sorprendido de la perspicacia de su querido Kaneki y responde, —Vengo a renovar mis votos.
> 
> Esto logra sacar una sonrisa, aunque exasperada, del medio ghoul. Hunde su cara en el hombro de Tsukiyama y susurra contra su piel— ¿Mi héroe regresa a casa?
> 
> Tsukiyama siente a su corazón latir en sus oídos, pero lo ignora. Niega con la cabeza y responde, —Lamentablemente parece que la guerra aún continúa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texto original en ff.net.

El descubrimiento del laboratorio de Kanou y todo lo que ocurrió debajo de la vetusta mansión dejó olvidadas las tiernas caricias ocultas del café. El aire estaba tenso y lleno de contradicción. No podían fingir que nunca habían pasado; la pared destruida entre ellos les había permitido verse por entero, y Tsukiyama no puede evitar adolecer junto a su amado. La fatalidad de la vida de Kaneki parecía llegar a un crescendo: una horrífica transformación, una verdad inconsolable, una herida profunda, la pérdida de la cordura; estaba al borde del precipicio una vez más.

Tsukiyama sentía que estaba a un lado de él, mirando hacia el abismo.

El _ghoul_ que encuentran en el laboratorio, envuelto en una _kagune_ negra, cara cubierta por una máscara terrorífica, era la locura personificada. El grupo sabe que debajo de esa máscara está su líder, pero no saben qué tan consciente está. Tratan de acercarse y este los vence tan fácilmente... Después de que Kaneki atraviesa con su mano el pecho de Banjô y casi lo mata, nadie puede decir nada.

Tsukiyama sabe, racionalmente, que Kaneki no tiene el corazón para matarlos, pero el _ghoul_ frente a él se deshizo rápidamente de todos ellos sin titubear. Si no hubiera sido por el _kagune_ de Banjô, y su pronta recuperación frente a Kaneki, Tsukiyama teme que hubieran perdido más que un valioso miembro de su equipo.

En el momento después de que se empieza a desmoronar el _kagune_ de Kaneki, Tsukiyama intercambia una mirada con Banjô y este asiente la cabeza. El pelimorado toma a Kaneki en sus brazos y Banjo guía al grupo hacia la salida a paso apresurado, consciente del CCG en el laboratorio. Tsukiyama cuida la retaguardia, ojos rojos envueltos en sombras, _kagune_ en forma defensiva. Un sentimiento curioso florece en su pecho al escuchar a Kaneki tratando de sofocar sus sollozos contra su hombro. Tsukiyama trata de calmarlo, besándole sus cabellos blancos, susurrándole dulces palabras, pero el medio _ghoul_ en sus brazos es inconsolable.

La impotencia, ese sentimiento curioso, se aferra a su mente especialmente después de que deja a Kaneki en su cuarto y su amado le cierra la puerta firmemente.

El trágico joven volvió a retraerse. Vuelven al inicio una vez más. Kaneki vuelve a guardar silencio, vuelve a encerrarse en su cuarto, vuelve a los ayunos, vuelve a las pesadillas. Sin embargo, Tsukiyama no vuelve a la rutina anterior; no puede regresar a sólo observarlo, su preocupación escondida detrás de una sonrisa, mientras lo sigue en su búsqueda de una verdad nebulosa. Aun cuando su corazón le permitía conformarse con sólo eso anteriormente, Kaneki le había correspondido no hace mucho. Y aunque no se lo había dicho con palabras, y nada era oficial, Tsukiyama no puede abandonarlo; si no lo hizo antes con menos, era imposible ahora. Kaneki parece haberse revertido a lo que era antes, pero Tsukiyama sabe, mejor que nadie, que el tiempo fluye en una sola dirección. Y todo lo que uno vive se puede intentar olvidar, más nunca borrar del todo. Sus transgresiones siempre estarán ahí, en su memoria, en la memoria de Kaneki, como lo llevó al Restaurant de _ghouls_ —a un lado también se encuentran nuevas memorias de sonrisas tímidas y palabras dulces, una mirada como el atardecer.

Parecía inevitable el fin trágico del que alguna vez le habló Kaneki. Tsukiyama no pensaba que fuera un pensamiento internalizado al grado al que se presentó ese día en el laboratorio. La forma de su _kagune_ , no, de su _kakuja_ , le preocupaba también. Había visto a Kaneki tener ataques, eran aleatorios, pero nunca lo había visto mientras estuvieran peleando o usando sus _kagunes_. Que tomara la forma de un ciempiés... Lo único en lo que puede pensar Tsukiyama es en un instinto salvaje activado por el alto nivel de estrés causado por su encuentro con Kanou. O podría ser algo más, algo del pasado enterrado de Kaneki. Tsukiyama vuelve a sentir la impotencia presionándole el pecho, cortándole el aire.

En su esfuerzo por ser más fuerte, parece que Kaneki ha querido desechar por completo su humanidad. Sin embargo, Tsukiyama no puede dejar que lo haga, especialmente porque no cree que sea su "humanidad" lo que Kaneki quiere extraerse. Compasión, afecto, empatía, deseos y sueños; esas son las cosas que Kaneki piensa lo hacen débil, y en su defensa, Tsukiyama también, no hace mucho, había pensado lo mismo. Era el privilegio de los fuertes no tener que preocuparse por el peligro que esas cosas podían traerle como _ghoul_ ; Tsukiyama pensaba que Kaneki lo entendía al haberlo seguido todo este tiempo, misión tras misión.

Por otro lado, sus más cercanas observaciones desde aquel día en que decide besar a Kaneki en vez de morderlo, le habían hecho entender que Kaneki se estaba esforzando en sobremanera de no sólo ser fuerte, sino actuar como alguien fuerte. Tsukiyama no lo entendía, Kaneki era la persona más fuerte que conocía, tal vez, con la única excepción de su padre. Había sido un humano anteriormente, había tenido una vida totalmente distinta a la que ha tenido que llevar estos últimos nueve meses. Una vida llena de sueños kafkianos.

Se trató de ocupar en su casa para darle su espacio, sin embargo, a tres días del incidente, ya no lo soporta más, y va a visitarlo. Trae unos iris violetas, consciente de que es mera superstición que alejan los malos espíritus, pero nunca está de más un poco de suerte. Banjô le recibe en la sala junto con Hinami, y los tres comparten un silencio tenso.

—¿Qué tipo de flores son estas, Tsukiyama-san?

Hinami le recibe las flores y rompe el silencio fácilmente. Banjô suspira, cansado, y Tsukiyama le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa a la joven _ghoul_.

—Son iris, _little lady_. Son flores que se usan para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus en el viejo folclor.

Hinami las observa con nostalgia y responde, —A mi hermano le encantarán.

Tsukiyama le pone gentilmente su mano sobre su hombro, esperando que lo vea a él, y le dice de la manera más esperanzada y jovial que podía, teniendo en cuenta que él mismo estaba muy preocupado por Kaneki, pone su mano derecha sobre su corazón y alza la izquierda teatralmente,

—Claro que sí, _mademoiselle_ , porque, sencillamente, ¡las flores arreglan todo!

Banjô rueda sus ojos, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se escabulle en su fachada irritada, y Hinami le mira con cierto asombro,

—¿Lo crees en verdad, Tsukiyama-san?

Tsukiyama le sonríe y le dice mientras le señala el ramo de flores, —Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, ¿o no?

Banjô se ríe de buena manera y encoge los hombros al decir, —No ha recibido a nadie desde lo del laboratorio, así que buena suerte.

Tsukiyama suspira y recibe nuevamente las flores de Hinami. Ella le mira con cierta esperanza en los ojos y Tsukiyama, por primera vez, se siente comprometido con ella. Su corazón se estremece al pensar que podría bajar con malas noticias. Sacude su cabeza internamente; no iba a pensar en eso. Después de todo, los iris también tenían un significado en _hanakotoba_ : "buenas noticias". Cuando alza la mirada, Banjô le está viendo con detenimiento. Se miran unos segundos en lo que Banjo parece buscar algo en su mirar. Tsukiyama lo va a desviar como usualmente lo hace (diciendo su nombre mal), pero Banjô le gana:

—Ha estado de un humor muy negro; no creo que se aguante darte un golpe, para que no entres desprevenido.

Tsukiyama, un poco sorprendido, e internamente conmovido, suelta una risilla burlona, —Bueno, por lo menos tu _petit kagune_ me puede sanar si es necesario.

Banjô no tenía que saber francés para entender lo que dijo de él. Se pone rosa de la cara mientras responde, —¡No tenías que mencionar el tamaño, Tsukiyama! —voltea la cara y cruza los brazos—Aparte, ¿quién dijo que estaba ofreciéndote ayuda?

Tsukiyama ya está subiendo las escaleras para esto y le digna una última mirada magnánima. Hinami a un lado de Banjô se cubre la boca tratando de callar sus risas. Tsukiyama cree sentir algo en su pecho, un ligero tremolo, pero lo ignora. Los deja atrás para enfrentarse a la puerta cerrada de Kaneki. Sabe bien que no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que Kaneki lo saque de su cuarto o le cierre la puerta en la cara. Inhala profundamente para prepararse ( _Qué ridículo_ , piensa, pero igual se siente mejor después) y abre la puerta.

Toca el marco, dos veces, para anunciarse, aunque el joven de cabellos blancos le estaba viendo ya, desde su posición recostada sobre la cama. Su corazón se estremece, pero su sonrisa aguanta.

—Kaneki, ¿podemos hablar?

Sus ojos se comunican por él, mirando hacia un lado, y Tsukiyama obedece. Mantiene las flores púrpuras detrás de él en su camino hacia Kaneki y toma asiento en la orilla a distancia cordial. No quería accidentalmente irrumpir más en su espacio. Kaneki por su parte, al darse cuenta del olor floral en su cuarto, suspira lentamente.

—¿Qué tipo de flores me traes hoy, Tsukiyama?

El Gourmet hace una cara indignada al ponerlas frente a él, fingiendo una voz lastimada, —Podrías por lo menos fingir que es una sorpresa.

El peliblanco rueda sus ojos, cansado, manchas oscuras debajo sus ojos, y poco a poco se alza de la cama, —No estoy sorprendido, sólo tengo curiosidad.

Tsukiyama haría lo que fuera para darle un descanso, ayudarlo a romper la superficie del mar de fatiga incansable en el que se ahoga, sin embargo, Kaneki no le ha permitido acercársele estos últimos días. Aunque tal vez las flores estén ayudando un poco. Kaneki se acomoda junto a él, su brazo entrelazándose con el suyo mientras apoya su cabeza en su hombro para olfatear mejor las flores en su regazo. Tsukiyama trata de mentalmente apaciguar el latido de su corazón, pero sabe que es imposible.

—Son iris… —Kaneki alza su cabeza y mira fijamente a Tsukiyama, extrañado— ¿Qué buenas noticias me traes?

Tsukiyama le sonríe, para nada sorprendido de la perspicacia de su querido Kaneki y responde, —Vengo a renovar mis votos.

Esto logra sacar una sonrisa, aunque exasperada, del medio _ghoul_. Hunde su cara en el hombro de Tsukiyama y susurra contra su piel— ¿Mi héroe regresa a casa?

Tsukiyama siente a su corazón latir en sus oídos, pero lo ignora. Niega con la cabeza y responde, —Lamentablemente parece que la guerra aún continúa.

Tsukiyama siente como se tensa la quijada de Kaneki contra su hombro y le gustaría poder ver su cara, pero la mantiene apoyada en su hombro, su mirada en su cuello. Tsukiyama sigue,

—Así que mientras esta campaña dure, no importa cuán peligrosa se torne, yo estaré al lado de mi señor.

Kaneki le sujeta fuerte el brazo, poco a poco.

— _Cher_ … No sabemos exactamente lo que pasó, y no necesitamos saberlo; lo único que entendemos es que lo que sea que encontraste ahí te está alejando de nosotros.

Kaneki suelta el brazo de Tsukiyama. El pelimorado extraña inmediatamente la cercanía, pero Kaneki ya agarró espacio entre ellos, tanto con distancia como con silencio. Tsukiyama se olvida de las flores y antes de que Kaneki pueda alejarse más, toma su mano izquierda. Kaneki alza la mirada, ligeramente irritado.

—Es el privilegio de los fuertes andar sin miedo; sin importar lo que destruyan, a quien pisen, o lo que sea que hagan. El humano no siente tristeza al pisar a una hormiga, Kaneki.

El joven de cabellos blancos deja de alejarse, se queda quieto, mas no lo voltea a ver. Tsukiyama prosigue,

—No me importa que decisión tomes, Kaneki, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, por favor no lo olvides.

Kaneki quiere regresar a un tiempo en donde las palabras de este hombre no le hicieran tanto efecto. Le gustaría decir que no fue hace mucho, pero desde el momento que conoce a Shû Tsukiyama, todas sus palabras han sido efectivas. Su mano sobre la de él es más grande, su agarre es firme, pero Kaneki no se siente atrapado. En verdad quiere contarle todo, pero no puede. Ni siquiera sabe por dónde empezar… Todo en su cabeza está revuelto. Se muerde el labio, pensando; baja la mirada y Tsukiyama cree que pierde a Kaneki. Aprieta un poco su mano alrededor de la de él y dice solemne,

—Recuerda que lo que te protegerá de verdad, al final, será la daga bajo tu almohada.

Kaneki sabe en ese momento que nunca se van a cansar de hablar con simbología y Tsukiyama nunca la va a dejar de traer flores. Ya no tan sorprendentemente, una sonrisa tímida se extendió en sus labios. Y poco a poco, se va volteando a ver a Tsukiyama. El otro se relaja poco a poco al verlo, como si hubiera estado tenso por mucho tiempo. Tal vez así había sido. Empieza con su mano que suelta un poco su agarre, sus hombros que van poco a poco bajando a una posición más cómoda, su cara que estaba tan seria: la quijada relajada, los ojos cerrados. Es una simple pero fuerte revelación que Kaneki también tiene un efecto en Tsukiyama. Inhala lentamente y otra vez se acerca a él, una vez más acomodándose a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos. Apoya nuevamente su cabeza su hombro.

—No sé exactamente lo que pasó ahí dentro tampoco... Y lo que vi... —Parece que Kaneki no puede seguir ese pensamiento, lo deja y vuelve a empezar—Al fin había encontrado a Kanou y a Rize pero no era.. Ellos no eran..

Kaneki estaba tan confundido. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar en el laboratorio? ¿La razón de su existencia? ¿Un premio al final del arcoíris? ¿Despertar de este sueño monstruoso? No. Él ya sabía que era el monstruo de Frankenstein nada más, pero no se sentía como el nuevo Prometeo, sólo como Gregorio Samsa, destinado a morir como lo que en verdad era por dentro, un insecto miserable. Kanou le habla de la jaula de la sociedad, de convertirse en rayos de luz... La verdad aparente y la verdad del mundo y Kaneki solo podía pensar en lo que le dijo del gerente de _Anteiku_. Estaba Rize frente a él, en ese contenedor, y él no pudo hacer nada. Siente que se le juntan las lágrimas en los ojos y como todo su cuerpo tiembla y lo quiere contener todo, pero Tsukiyama está ahí y algo en él se vence. Apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de Tsukiyama y exhala, unas cuantas lagrimas escapándose.

—Rize… Ella estaba... Se la llevó Yomo—se limpia sus lágrimas con su mano libre—Kanou… Él.. Él dijo que había sido su experimento más exitoso… y que debía seguirlo a Aogiri.

Kaneki suelta una risa burlona, ácida y oscura.

—Unirme a Aogiri… Ni siquiera es chistoso, pero lo peor no fue eso.. Me dijo que el señor Yoshimura había creado Aogiri. Y yo.. Yo no..

Kaneki ni siquiera sabe lo que sintió en ese momento, cuando entra Yomo para llevarse a Rize y le dice que camine su propio camino. ¿Cuál era ese camino? Él quería proteger a todos, pero no importaba lo que hiciera —su brazo atravesando el pecho de Banjô, su _kagune_ dentro del abdomen de Tsukiyama, su sorpresa ante la verdad de Kanou, su impotencia ante la fuerza de Shachi— él no era nadie. Sólo podía lastimar a los demás. ¿Era eso mejor o peor que no poder hacer nada? Ya no lo sabe. ¿De qué camino hablaba él antes, cuando estaba en _Anteiku_? Ya no lo recuerda.

Tsukiyama guarda silencio. Puede entender lo que pasó más o menos ya, pero lo que acongoja a su querido Kaneki es algo más… Dice lo que siente y espera lo mejor,

—No tienes que hacerlo todo solo, ¿sabes?

Kaneki sacude la cabeza y responde, —Hay cosas que sí, Tsukiyama... Hay cosas que debemos enfrentar o estar destinados a siempre perder.

Tsukiyama no puede describir el sentimiento en su pecho, pero lo sofoca. Acerca sus manos entrelazadas y besa la mano de Kaneki. El medio _ghoul_ le dirige una mirada tímida.

—Pero… Esta vez... —Kaneki no puede creer que lo va a decir en voz alta, siente que no debería decirlo, pero ha querido decirlo desde que Tsukiyama desapareció una semana, no quería infligirle eso a nadie, mucho menos a él— Sé que me esperas...

Kaneki baja la cabeza, pero Tsukiyama puede ver como sus orejas se ponen rojas. Tsukiyama sonríe, victorioso, amado, invencible. Estas eran las mieles del amor correspondido, estos eran los frutos del árbol resguardado en el invierno, el más DOLCE de todas las riquezas. Saberse amado es distinto a amar, y por primera vez lo ve también en Kaneki. Esto hace más delicioso el momento de partida, y el momento del reencuentro será... FORTISSIMO. Tsukiyama una vez más siente en todo su cuerpo gratitud a las vicisitudes del azar que no se lo comió antes, que el tiempo le pudo mostrar los verdaderos sabores de la vida a través de este joven frente a él.

Aún y cuando estará triste en su separación, se pone de pie. Debe respetar su decisión, aunque no la entienda, pero saber que está pensando en él es más que suficiente por el momento. Está a punto de irse cuando Kaneki rápidamente extienda su mano y toma la de él. Tsukiyama, sorprendido, voltea a ver al peliblanco. Kaneki está tan sorprendido como él, al parecer, y está a punto de soltarlo, o eso cree Tsukiyama, cuando el peliblanco, desvía la mirada y susurra,

—Gracias.

Tsukiyama sonríe abiertamente y sujeta más fuerte la mano de Kaneki para alzarlo también de la cama. Kaneki se levanta, un poco confundido, y Tsukiyama fácilmente lo acerca a él. Kaneki alza la mirada y Tsukiyama baja la suya. El pelimorado tiene un breve momento de claridad donde se da cuenta de que Kaneki le permite tocarlo, le permite ayudarlo, por algo más que conveniencia o necesidad. Que Tsukiyama no sólo le puede dar ayuda económica o de batalla. Que puede apoyar a Kaneki como Hinami o Banjou…

Lleno de mariposas en el estómago, Tsukiyama rosa su frente con la de Kaneki dulcemente, mientras le dice,

—Cuando quieras, _cher_ , sólo márcame y yo estaré aquí.

Kaneki cierra los ojos e inhala suavemente. La colonia de Tsukiyama le calma de manera novedosa. Abren los ojos al mismo tiempo y Kaneki siente que se le enciende la cara. No sabe si en algún momento se acostumbrará a la cercanía, pero por el momento no importa. Tsukiyama le besa la frente y está a punto de besarlo en los labios, o eso espera Kaneki, separando sus labios, casi saboreando su aliento, cuando el otro voltea repentinamente hacia la puerta.

Hinami está escondida detrás de la puerta, tímidamente desviando la mirada. Kaneki siente que debe decir algo, pero nada sale de su boca. Tsukiyama alza sus manos unidas y besa su mano otra vez, dulcemente.

—Espero tu llamada..

Suelta su mano y toma las flores olvidadas en la cama. Va hacia la puerta y se dirige a la menor nerviosa por la puerta, —Hinami-chan, lo dejo en tus muy capaces manos.

Le endereza el flequillo y le da una de sus flores antes de irse con un fuerte y feliz, —¡ _Ciao_!

Kaneki sigue ruborizado para cuando Hinami entra al cuarto, un fragante iris en la mano. No sabía exactamente qué acababa de ver, sin embargo, su hermano mayor no parecía ni enojado ni triste, sólo un poco fuera de sí. Ella sabe que desde esa vez que todos se fueron por una semana, hace poco, algo había estado pasando entre ellos dos. O talvez, desde esa vez de las flores púrpuras, cuando venían con una dedicatoria. Su hermano había querido tirar las flores desde que entró Tsukiyama con ellas, pero una sola mirada a la tarjeta y su hermano se puso rojísimo de la cara y sacó a todos de la cocina. Cuando salió de la cocina, no tenía nada en mano, excepto la tarjetita blanca, y con una sola mirada hacia el hombre de las flores, el pelimorado se fue sonriendo jactancioso del departamento.

Cuando le preguntó a su hermano que decía la tarjeta, se volvió a sonrojar, pero le respondió que era Shakespeare. Hinami nunca lo había leído. Kaneki le sonrió y le dijo lo que decía. "Una rosa, por cualquier otro nombre, olería igual de dulce." Entonces Kaneki le contó una historia, un poco triste, de dos humanos enamorados pero separados por sus circunstancias familiares. Un día, la joven Julieta le confiesa a Romeo que si tan sólo no fuera de su familia, "si tan sólo no tuviera ese nombre," agregó Kaneki, "Ella lo podría amar libremente."

En ese momento, Hinami le pregunta a Kaneki si Tsukiyama quiere que se cambie el nombre. Kaneki se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—No, él no quiere eso. Él quiere que vea algo más en estas flores…

Hinami inclina su cabeza a un lado, dudosa. Kaneki le sonríe y le dice,

—¿Conoces el _hanakotoba_ , Hinami-chan?

Hinami asiente la cabeza, emocionada, y le responde,

—¡Un poco! ¡Como que si te regalan margaritas, son señal de buena fe!

Kaneki sonríe amablemente y le acaricia dulcemente la cabeza,

—Exacto, Hinami-chan. Pero el _hanakotoba_ puede ser aún más complicado. Una combinación de flores puede significar algo distinto con el contexto adecuado. A veces las flores representan palabras secretas o a veces son solo una parte del mensaje.

Hinami asiente la cabeza, entendiendo lo que le decía Kaneki, pero hace una otra pregunta,

—Y Tsukiyama-san… ¿Él que te está tratando de decir?

Kaneki no se volvió a ruborizar, pero coloca sus dedos en la barbilla y encoge los hombros, —No estoy muy seguro, Hinami-chan.

Hinami tiene muchas evidencias para creer que Tsukiyama adoraba a su hermano— no podía decir lo mismo de él. Su hermano era un hombre muy reservado, difícil de entender, aunque amable y gentil típicamente. Con Tsukiyama era un poco distinto; el hombre de las flores le sacaba todo tipo de caras a Kaneki, unas que ella nunca había visto antes. De alguna manera, Hinami sabe en sus adentros, que eso era bueno. Desde que regresaron de la expedición al laboratorio de Kanou, todos estaban distintos y nadie le quería decir por qué.

Hinami se sentía un poco sola por eso… Pero si su hermano la necesitaba, ella estaría ahí por él.

Se va a sentar a un lado de él cuando se da cuenta de un libro conocido para ella en la cama. Sonríe y lo alcanza fácilmente mientras le dice a Kaneki,

—Hermano, estabas leyendo el del colgado de mac.. mm…

Kaneki voltea a ver el libro en sus manos y sonríe—Ah, _El colgado de McGuffin_.

—Ah.. sus libros son tan extraños, pero me encantan. Aunque creo que no los estoy entendiendo de todo.. Sen Takatsuki, ¿qué tipo de persona será?

—¿No te gustaría ir a averiguarlo?

Eso sonaba mucho más a Tsukiyama de lo que Kaneki se esperaba y sacude la cabeza inmediatamente. Hinami se ríe, dándose cuenta de la nueva idiosincrasia, pero no dice nada.

—¿Tendrá un evento pronto?

Kaneki asiente con la cabeza y le sonríe, —Justamente hoy.

—Me encantaría ir contigo, hermano.

Sin más Kaneki manda a Hinami a arreglarse, y a media hora del evento salen de la casa, libros en mano.

-o-

Conocer a Takatsuki Sen no fue exactamente lo que él esperaba. No que no fuera grato- lo fue tanto que Hinami y él salieron satisfechos y con sus libros firmados. Sólo que antes de que su vida diera tantos giros, tal vez este momento era algo idealizado. Ahora, a través del velo de sus problemas y confusión, a través del velo de la muerte y la sangre, Kaneki se da cuenta de qué tan diferente es su vida. Más allá de tener que comer carne humana o de matar a otros, la manera en la que piensa de las cosas es diferente.

Era un lujo humano poder caminar por la calle sin mirar a los demás, perderse en la multitud. Un _ghoul_ debía siempre estar alerta, siempre buscando, oliendo y oyendo la posibilidad de un ataque. Era un lujo humano pensar que las dificultades más grandes en una relación eran horarios de trabajo que no cuadraban, no verse de vez en cuando, querer cosas distintas a futuro. Un _ghoul_ … Piensa en Nishiki y Kimi y forzosamente su mente se cambia a Tsukiyama, mas no de la manera en la que esperaba. Su mente le conjuraba una memoria breve, Tsukiyama cargándolo delicadamente, acurrucándolo a su pecho, tratando de mantenerlo a salvo. Y Kaneki sabe que no todos los _ghouls_ temen como él, como Tsukiyama, perder a su ser amado en una pelea; no todos son como ellos, pero esta es la mano que se ha escogido.

Ya no puede fingir que es mera fatalidad.

Él ha escogido este camino— casi muertes, sangre, canibalismo. Siguiendo inconscientemente su impulso destructivo, Kaneki no puede creer en cuánto peligro ha metido a todos sus seres queridos. Al final de este camino, ¿qué esperaba encontrar? ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta? El creía saber la respuesta, creía saber por qué hacía todo esto. Quería proteger a todos.

¿Para qué había acumulado tanto poder? ¿No fue Tsukiyama quien le dijo que el poder daba el beneficio de andar sin miedo? Entre más y más sabía, se daba cuenta de qué tan débil era. Ahora sólo siente miedo. Miedo de perderlo todo.

No se dio cuenta que había apretado demasiado la mano de Hinami, hasta que se da cuenta de que Hinami lo ha arrinconado en un callejón y le está llamando, suavemente tratando de separar sus manos

—Hermano, hermano, por favor, háblame, hermano…

Kaneki la suelta rápida y bruscamente, y se muere de la pena.

—Hinami-chan, perdóname, perdóname, por favor…

Hinami se ve inmediatamente aliviada y una sonrisa florece en sus labios viendo que su hermano ya le contesta. Le había dado un poco de miedo, pero ella estaba empecinada en ser apoyo de verdad. Kaneki se siente aún peor. ¿Alguien como él merece tales personas en su vida? Se percata de las manos pequeñas y ligeramente lastimadas de Hinami y quiere llorar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Hinami ignora todo esto y toma nuevamente su mano—su mano llena de cicatrices, manos llenas de sangre, uñas negras, negras como su _kagune_ , como su mente, como sus intenciones—y Kaneki siente que le falta el aire, pero Hinami tranquilamente modula su voz y pregunta, —¿Le hablamos a Tsukiyama-san? Tengo su número, ¿lo necesitas?

La mente de Kaneki se detiene en seco. ¿A Tsukiyama? Sólo márcame y ahí estaré… Sí había dicho eso, pero, ¿por qué Hinami le preguntaba a él? Kaneki intentaba entender que conexión había pensado Hinami que tenían, aparte de verlos juntos… esa mañana…

La realidad del asunto le cae encima como una patada de Shachi a la cabeza.

Hinami tranquilamente está sacando con su mano libre su celular de su pequeño bolso, pero Kaneki logra reaccionar a tiempo y pone su otra mano sobre la de ella. Hinami voltea a verlo, sus ojos confundidos.

Kaneki abre su boca varias veces, pero no sale nada. Hinami espera pacientemente. Kaneki inhala, larga y profundamente y exhala igual. Ve a su pequeña acompañante con nuevos ojos. Hinami no es tan pequeña como él cree. Es un adolescente, mucho menor que él, claro, y no sólo eso, sino que es una adolescente perspicaz. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Ella obviamente sabía sobre él y Tsukiyama. Kaneki se siente muy incómodo de repente, pero le gana la curiosidad.

—Hinami-chan, ¿qué tipo de relación crees que tenemos Tsukiyama y yo?

La castaña se ríe como si le hubieran preguntado algo tonto.

—¿Se pelan mucho pero son cercanos..?

Kaneki exhala aliviado. No sabe exactamente a quién está salvando, o qué exactamente está sintiendo sobre esto, pero no quiere pensarlo en este momento exacto. Con que Hinami no pregunte al respecto, duda mucho que tenga que pensarlo por mucho tiempo más. Los dos empiezan a caminar otra vez en dirección del departamento.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Hinami hace otro comentario,

—Aunque hoy en la mañana…

Kaneki sabe que en algún momento Hinami se iba acordar de esto, sólo que no espero que fuera ahorita mismo. Kaneki ni siquiera sabe por qué se alteraba. Era un _ghoul_. Los estándares de la sociedad no aplicaban en su persona. Estaba totalmente fuera del escrutinio social. Bueno, aparte de los comentarios de "monstruo" y "peligro para la sociedad", nada más lo detenía. Kaneki siente que se le acelera el corazón. Se le había olvidado que antes se había guardado tantas cosas por eso mismo. Pero ahora…

—Nunca los había visto actuar así… Parecían.. pues..

Ahora Hinami es quien se sonroja.

Surge en Kaneki el deseo de contarle a Hinami todo. Bueno, por lo menos lo esencial. No tenía por qué ser malo, ¿verdad? Aunque cuando abre la boca, se da cuenta una vez más que una cosa es entender, y otra es hacer. Como si Tsukiyama no le hubiera mostrado esto mil veces ya. Vuelve a intentar.

—Nosotros.. pues..

Hinami le mira con curiosidad.

Kaneki trata de tranquilizarse; no debía hacerlo más raro de lo que ya era. Aparte Hinami era inteligente y si ella tenía dudas debía ser lo más claro posible. Voltea a ver a Hinami y le dice,

—Somos pareja, él y yo. Aunque es reciente. No es un secreto tal cual..

Hinami parpadea varias veces, como procesando la información.

—¿Pareja? ¿Como novios?

Kaneki aprieta los labios, un poco nervioso. En verdad nunca pensó que algo así pudiera pasarle, enamorarse de un hombre. Nunca lo pensó mucho tampoco; de cierta manera no tenía interés en enamorarse con nadie, hasta que conoció a Rize. Anterior a eso… Hide había monopolizado su mente y su espacio y Kaneki estaba más que feliz así. No necesitaba nada más, solía pensar.

Enamorarse de Rize, para Kaneki, terminaría siendo algo inevitable. Con su belleza y mirada intelectual, su andar tan femenino y gusto por los libros— Kaneki nunca tuvo oportunidad. Ella había sido como una estrella fugaz; la había volteado a ver justo en el momento correcto y le concedió un deseo. Tsukiyama por otro lado había sido más como un espejismo. Bello en la distancia, pero una trampa de la mente de cerca. Aunque sólo al inicio, porque luego fue un ladrón; robando su paz, su tiempo, su corazón. Con el tiempo se había escabullido en su mente, debajo de su piel, y nunca iba a salirse. De cierta manera no puede creer que se tardara tanto en darse cuenta de los sentimientos del Gourmet ya que su obsesión había sido larga e intensa, pero totalmente distinta después de Aogiri. Después de esa vez en el cuarto de entrenamiento.

Aceptar que él también está enamorado de Tsukiyama ha sido nada menos que el resultado de un gran ejercicio de aceptación propia en general. Y cada que Kaneki no puede creerlo, llega Tsukiyama con flores y palabras dulces, un beso y un momento de ligereza. Había muchas cosas que Kaneki detestaba del Gourmet, pero cuando está con él se esfuman. Sólo puede pensar en su mirar lleno de afecto, su cuerpo lastimado en pos de su causa, y en todos los cambios que ha tenido desde que trabajan juntos. A veces es un juego tratar de adivinar qué aspectos de Tsukiyama eran nuevos o viejos, y Kaneki podía pasar tardes enteras pensando en ello.

Kaneki sabe que lo que sea que tengan ellos dos, no es nada humano, pero, definitivamente era algo cercano a lo que Hinami decía. Kaneki extrañamente ya no se siente incómodo o apenado y le sonríe a Hinami al responder más tranquilo,

—Exacto, Hinami-chan. Novios.

Pasan unos segundos pero la niña de estar pensando duro, pasa a sonreírle a Kaneki,

—¡Por eso te ha traído flores todo este tiempo Tsukiyama-san! ¿Era eso lo que te quería decir con las flores?

Kaneki sacude la cabeza y se ríe, recordando el último mes y medio.

—Al inicio me estaba pidiendo perdón… Pero luego sí.

Hinami cubre su expresión de asombro con su mano libre, —¡Y le perdonaste..!

La sonrisa de Kaneki se va suavizando mientras responde, —Sí.. Él no sólo me traía las flores y ya…Es fiel a mí y se ha convertido en mi más grande ayuda acá afuera, sin el señor Yoshimura..

Kaneki suelta una risilla burlona y continúa,

—Fui muy duro con él, con toda razón, claro, de todas las cosas que me había hecho anteriormente, pero él fue muy persistente. Aún lo es.

—¿Entonces te conquistaron las flores? —Hinami no podía ocultar su sonrisa pícara. Todo esto se le hacía salido de una novela romántica, pero con _ghouls_ como protagonistas. Kaneki por su lado está ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—¡Hinami-chan!

—Ustedes se quieren mucho, ¿verdad? No quise interrumpirlos en la mañana, pero Tsukiyama-san se dio cuenta.

Kaneki no puede verla a los ojos, pero igual le responde,

—Sí.

—¿Mucho mucho?

Kaneki se ríe, de repente sintiéndose muy ligero.

—Sí. Pero sólo no se lo digas a él. Se le subirá a la cabeza.

Los dos se ríen juntos mientras tomados de la mano se dirigen a su hogar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "El borrador original de este capítulo estaba llegando a 7k cuando mejor decidí partirlo a la mitad. Así que a esta historia todavía le faltan otros dos capítulos. Esperen la siguiente parte en los siguientes días.
> 
> Una vez más, gracias por todo su apoyo." (Notas originales)
> 
> Los comentarios son super bienvenidos. (:


	6. Pensamientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —Son de parte de todos, hermano. Tsukiyama-san nos compartió su idea.
> 
> Kaneki ve a Tsukiyama parado detrás de Hinami y este encoge los hombros.
> 
> —Necesitaban ayuda, no pueden hacer nada sin mí.
> 
> Hinami toce, cortésmente, y Tsukiyama rueda los ojos.
> 
> —Está bien, ellos me ayudaron a mí, yo los ayudé a ellos, la línea es un poco borrosa; Hinami fue la de la idea en realidad. Yo sólo di consejo.
> 
> Hinami sonríe y toma el ramo de las manos del gourmet y se lo entrega a Kaneki diciendo, —Por favor acéptalas, hermano.

Shû Tsukiyama es un _ghoul_ de estrategia y planeación meticulosa. Se dedica cuerpo y alma a la investigación de otros, y cuando algo le interesa, guarda celosamente su atención para su objeto de deseo. Solía pasar días siguiendo a su presa, valorándola, precisando el momento perfecto para atacar y tomar lo que quería. En la actualidad, el afamado Gourmet tiene ojos solamente para una persona. No por primera vez se sorprende al pensar que de cierta manera todas sus comidas anteriormente habían sido meros objetos, partes: los muslos de una bailarina, los chamorros de un corredor, los ojos extraordinarios de una mujer cualquiera. Kaneki, por otro lado, era una entidad comprendida por cuerpo, mente y alma—era una persona que escondía una complejidad hermosa debajo de capas y capas de emociones y comportamientos, y Tsukiyama no podía evitar quererlo para él mismo.

Era la primera vez que la comida tenía una experiencia más allá del sabor, era comida con esencia, con vida. Y mejor aún, era una vida sinigual; había un aire alrededor de Ken Kaneki que solo podía nombrar misteriosa: el aderezo perfecto.

Durante meses Tsukiyama pensó que Kaneki le había presentado una nueva manera de apreciar lo gourmet. Por mucho tiempo Tsukiyama vio como "preparaban" la cena en el Restaurante Ghoul, y al inicio fue maravilloso —gente de todo tipo, grandes, delgados, luchadores, modelos, enfermos o discapacitados, en tajos— nunca fue suficiente. Algo faltaba en su comida. ¿Sería el arreglo? ¿El método de cocción? Tsukiyama leía y leía, se inundó en las notas de _monsier_ Savarin, pero no encontraba la clave.

Aunque eso no le impidió seguir su propia estética. Durante años se concentró en la calidad de los ingredientes y parecía que era la respuesta, pero conocer a Kaneki le volteó el mundo al revés, en más de un sentido.

No podía decir que veía a los humanos como personas, eso le parecía imposible. Pero pensar que Kaneki, quien había sido un humano, era una persona, le causaba ruido en su interior. Siguió matando a los humanos de todas maneras, pero había ese ruido. Más de una vez regresó a sus diarios para ver todos los ingredientes que había ingerido a lo largo de los años, sólo para enfrentarse a la misma pregunta, ¿qué es lo gourmet en realidad?

Kaneki le hace pensar en metáforas.

Si Tsukiyama es el comensal y Kaneki el platillo perfecto para él, ¿lo gourmet era Kaneki? O, ¿era su experiencia al comerlo? ¿Era lo que él dijera que fuera? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Kaneki el platillo, por qué no él mismo? ¿Era él el platillo de alguien más?

Le da vueltas sin detenerse hasta que va al departamento y va a cocinar. Les hace pequeños arreglos a la carne que tienen, les enseña sobre lo que pueden hacer con los huesos y los órganos, sobre qué cosas tostar o hervir o asar. Se siente satisfecho después, aun sabiendo que los humanos que consumían habían muerto no por sus manos o seleccionado especialmente. De repente, ya no sabía diferenciar los sabores hechos por los ingredientes, por la preparación o la experiencia. La pregunta le ronda en su cabeza cada que se separa de los demás y lo atosiga en su mansión, en su cuarto, en su biblioteca, en sus breves momentos con su padre. Se iba a tocar el piano, o a caminar en el jardín, pero no alcanzaba la respuesta.

Perdía el sueño, pero cuando iba a visitar a Kaneki todo tenía sentido.

Con él, la pregunta se desvanecía. Con él, la pregunta se multiplicaba. Con él, todo pasaba al mismo tiempo y también nada. Los silencios se volvían sonoros y las palabras eran código. Otras preguntas le inundan la cabeza. Cuando Kaneki era niño, ¿qué libros leía? ¿Cuál era su comida favorita? ¿Le gustaba ir a la escuela? ¿Cómo eran sus amigos? ¿Todavía los frecuentaba? ¿Alguna vez tuvo novia? ¿Novio? ¿Había sido él el primero? Tsukiyama explotaba de emoción al creer que sí. Porque entonces Kaneki era solo suyo. Todo él, si dependiera de Tsukiyama, nunca le pertenecería a nadie. Nadie podría lastimarlo ni afectarlo ni llevárselo…

Tsukiyama temblaba, abrumado, por sus propios sentimientos hacia Kaneki.

_Calmato, calmato._

Abre los ojos y está sentado en una banca en el parque cercano al departamento de Kaneki. Estaba a unas pocas cuadras, y cuando Hinami parecía estar demasiado aburrida encerrada en el departamento, este era un lugar al que podía salir (acompañada).

Tsukiyama estira los brazos sobre su cabeza y se relaja. Mira a parejas caminar, corredores dando vueltas, niños jugando en los columpios, gente solitaria viendo sus celulares y adolescentes en grupos platicando. Tsukiyama nota que todos podrían tener la edad de Hinami. Baja los brazos y saca su propio celular. Aunque no esperaba sentirlo, Hinami había creado sentimientos encontrados en él. Primero que nada, le tenía envidia como se la tenía a Banjô (aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta). Ellos eran de confianza infinita de Kaneki desde el inicio. Aparte de que Hinami conocía de antes a Kaneki; ella sabía cómo había sido cuando recién trabajaba en _Anteiku_. Conocía sus interacciones más humanas y más lejanas, como cuando no sabía pelear o aquellas con Touka (de quien Tsukiyama cree fue un _interés amoroso_ de Kaneki, _de seguro_ ). Y, como sal a la herida, ella era de las únicas personas a quien Kaneki le sonreía fácilmente, suavemente, sin pensarlo.

Ese había sido un logro de Tsukiyama de meses de trabajo. Hinami era bella y joven e inocente y lo recibía gratis. En un rincón de su mente su Kaneki interno le dice, "Y tampoco me entregó al Restaurante Ghoul o me arrinconó en una iglesia, secuestrando a una amiga, para comerme, mientras me la comía a ella, y luego me golpeó hasta que fui salvado. Por Touka." Tsukiyama suspira deprimido.

Previamente a sus más grandes esfuerzos, Kaneki nunca le había sonreído. Ver a Kaneki sonreír ese día en el puente todavía hacía que le recorrieran por el cuerpo escalofríos. Desde entonces habían salido juntos por café, se tomaban de las manos, se abrazaban. Tsukiyama ya le había besado las manos, las mejillas, la frente, el cabello… ya casi podía saborear sus labios…

"— _Hay cosas que uno tiene que enfrentar solo—"_

No importa cuánto ama a Kaneki, recordar estas palabras le llenan de ácido la boca. ¿Que no era el punto de ser amigos, de ser pareja, que enfrentaran todo juntos? A veces Tsukiyama tenía la sensación de que Kaneki no sabía que tan querido era. que la razón de su aislamiento era esta ignorancia de amor a su alrededor. No sólo era Tsukiyama, sino todo _Anteiku_ , Hinami y Banjô y cuanta gente Kaneki ayudaba.

Se levanta de la banca bruscamente.

¡Eureka!

Se lo demostraría. Así de fácil. Tsukiyama va a hablar con Hinami. Los dos podrán pensar mejor juntos que separados. Se desempolva ligeramente y camina alegremente al departamento.

-o-

Parecía un día como cualquier otro cuando Hinami recibe una visita inesperada, cerca del mediodía.

La casa estaba sola, con la excepción de ella y su pajarito gritón, pero la persona que detecta desde la planta baja y que se acerca a paso moderado al departamento era alguien conocido. Logra reconocer el andar ligero de Tsukiyama cuando éste llega al piso del departamento. Continúa su lectura, sabiendo que el hombre de las flores tiene llaves.

Cuando entra el Gourmet al departamento como si fuera su casa, se dirige directamente a Hinami. La castaña estaba a punto de saludarlo y decir que no estaba su hermano cuando el excéntrico _ghoul_ se siente a su lado en el sillón diciendo,

- _Little lady_ , acompáñame a un café, _s'il vous plâit_. Estamos en estado en emergencia, debemos salvar el corazón _de mon cher_.

Hinami no puede decir que está extrañada del comportamiento del Gourmet, al contrario, lo veía venir, pero no creyó que le pediría ayuda directamente a ella. Ella simplemente era Hinami, y a ella nunca le decían nada. Sabía que a comparación de todos ella era la más débil, la más joven, sin embargo, ella quería ayudar. Quería hacer que su hermano sonriera como antes. Hinami le sonríe al gourmet con pocas ganas,

—Pero mi hermano dijo que estaba prohibido salir…

El pelimorado a su lado echa para atrás la cabeza, una risa burlona saliendo de entre sus labios,

—Si sales conmigo, no debería haber problema. Kaneki confía en mí.

Hinami no puede negar esa afirmación.

Hinami se va a su cuarto a arreglar, y mientras se ve en el espejo para arreglar su cabello no puede evitar pensar, _¿Por qué yo, Tsukiyama-san?_ Se coloca una diadema y trata de arreglar su flequillo. Suspira. Busca sus zapatos bonitos (obsequios del _ghoul_ probablemente olfateando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano en este preciso momento). _Tsukiyama-san es mucho más cercano a mi hermano ahora… Si alguien pudiera ayudarlo, era él posiblemente._

Aunque a veces Hinami pensaba que nadie podía ayudarlo—que había algo mucho más profundo hiriendo a su hermano, algo que ninguno de los dos podía ver. Hinami encuentra sus zapatos y se los lleva con ella. Afuera de su cuarto está Tsukiyama reclinado extra naturalmente en la pared aun lado del cuarto de Kaneki, esperándola. Hinami suelta una risilla divertida, mas Tsukiyama sólo sonríe y le hace un cumplido.

—Te ves adorable, _my little flower_.

Hinami encoge los hombros, pero logra responder adecuadamente (como le enseñó su mamá),

—Gracias, Tsukiyama-san.

El camino al café en taxi es una grata experiencia. Muy pocas veces había salido del departamento y, definitivamente, muchas menos había usado un taxi. La ciudad cambia tanto a través de las ventanas del automóvil, con la velocidad, con el tráfico y las rutas. La gente en la calle desaparece rápidamente, los conductores a los lados no voltean nunca, se pierden rápidamente los pequeños establecimientos, pero los grandes edificios se pueden apreciar más que cuando vas caminando. Tsukiyama a su lado está mirando hacia la ciudad también, y aunque sabe que es una duda muy infantil, se pregunta si él observará igual que ella la ciudad. Tsukiyama es tan distinto a cualquier otra persona que conoce, excéntrico y extranjero. Tiene muchas capas, como su hermano y su hermana, muchas facetas de sí mismo expuestas todo el tiempo. Es ruidoso y extravagante al igual que fuerte y educado, y, es de las pocas personas que pueden hacer sonreír a su hermano.

Tsukiyama siente su mirar y voltea a verla, una sonrisa elegante en su rostro. ¿O será que era una sonrisa cualquiera y él era quien era elegante? Hinami se sonroja al pensar tal cosa, y hunde la cabeza apenada, pregunta en vez, —¿Ya estamos cerca, Tsukiyama-san?

El pelimorado sonríe ampliamente, observando a su adorable compañerita, y dice, —Son unas pocas vueltas más y ya, _little lady_. Disfruta el camino un poco más.

Hinami se siente ligeramente menos apenada al descubrir que su acompañante admite que se puede disfrutar del camino. Voltea de nuevo a ver por la ventana. El mundo sigue andando.

Hinami desea ayudar a Kaneki más de lo que puede expresar. Él estuvo con ella y con Touka en los momentos más difíciles, siempre ha sido paciente y bueno con ella sin importar su propio bienestar, y más que nada, ella solía creer que eran similares. Su gusto por la lectura y una manera de pensar pacífica; ahora ese ya no parece su hermano.

Después de la muerte de su madre ella se halló con mucha gente que la ayudara. Había sido difícil, y la sangre del investigador está en sus manos no importa cuánto Touka diga que no, pero ella entiende que hay cosas demasiado pesadas para cargar uno mismo. Y todos los días después de la muerte su padre, de su madre y del investigador Mado, ella sabe que no está sola y que con la ayuda de sus seres queridos ella puede hacer lo que sea. Sin embargo, su hermano, aunque siempre está rodeado de personas que lo quieren, parece sostener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Como si un fantasma se colgara de sus hombros, como en las historias de terror.

Se bajan de taxi frente a un café de fachada agradable. El interior es acogedor y tiene una pared llena de libros. Hay música suave y agradable y el olor de granos recién molidos es fuerte. Hinami inmediatamente se siente cómoda. Tsukiyama frente a ella la guía hacia una mesita cerca de una ventana y cuando ambos están sentados y ya han ordenado, Tsukiyama le comenta,

—Una vez, hace mucho, traje a Kaneki a este café. Cuando era un _dolce_ joven.

—¿ _Dolce_?

Tsukiyama piensa por sólo un segundo que Hinami debería de aprender italiano y siempre hablarle así de bonito, pero sólo dura un segundo; se ríe y enmienda, —Dulce. Y bello. Bueno, todavía es bello, claro, sólo que distinto. Y un poco…

Llega la mesera con sus bebidas, un café frío para Hinami, un café negro para Tsukiyama. Le dan las gracias y Hinami mira a Tsukiyama mirar su café.

—Últimamente parece un poco preocupado… ¿No lo crees, Hinami-chan?

La castaña le da vueltas a su café con el popote que le dieron y asiente.

—Sí.. pero no importa lo que haga nunca me dice que está mal. Nunca.. —Alza la cabeza y le mira cautelosa—A veces… No creo que mi existencia tenga sentido con ustedes…

Los ojos de Tsukiyama se abren cómicamente e inmediatamente responde, — _My little flower_ , si tan sólo supieras cuánto te aprecia Kaneki no pudieras decir eso nunca—Le sonríe serenamente—Te tengo tanta envidia a veces.

Hinami baja la mirada, un poco incómoda. ¿Cómo una persona como Tsukiyama podría tenerle envidia a alguien como ella? Aparte, Kaneki obviamente apreciaba mucho más a Tsukiyama. Se lo había dicho directamente. Bueno, ella se lo sacó a fuerzas, pero le pudo haber dicho cualquier otra cosa y ella sintió que fue honesto. Como ahora mismo, Tsukiyama se escuchaba totalmente honesto, y Hinami en verdad no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Sacude su cabeza y sonríe tímidamente, —No sé Tsukiyama-san, estoy segura de que eres más importante para él. —Hinami no se anima a levantar la mirada, termina juntando sus manos debajo de la mesa, sus dedos entrelazados.

—Tú eres de gran ayuda para él, y yo… No creo ser de mucha utilidad para ustedes.

Tsukiyama sacude su cabeza teatralmente, —Pero, _mademoiselle_ , ¡yo creo que tú eres la única que puede llegar hasta su corazón!

Se le escapa una risa genuina a la castaña.

—Yo pensé lo mismo de tí hoy en la mañana.

Tsukiyama había alzado su taza para tomar de su café, pero inmediatamente la baja, expresión totalmente sorprendida,

—¿ _Moi_? Pero muy apenas puedo hacer que hable conmigo..

La sonrisa en los labios de Hinami parece saber más de lo que él piensa y Tsukiyama se sonroja. Alza nuevamente su taza y sorbe delicadamente más de lo necesario, la mirada apartada de su compañía. Hinami espera pacientemente tomando de su café, más divertida de lo que debería a costa de alguien más.

Finalmente musita, —Eso es.. Algo aparte, _little lady_. Podre pelear, como dijiste, y podré ofrecerle apoyo económica, pero hay tanto de él que no conozco.. Cosas con las que no le puedo ayudar.

La cabeza de Hinami se inclina ligeramente hacia un lado. Tsukiyama sonríe,

—Tú lo llegaste a conocer antes, en _Anteiku_. Era muy diferente entonces, ¿verdad?.

Hinami asiente mientras sus preocupaciones vuelven a la superficie. Antes, su hermano la había cuidado gentilmente; la sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos, tratando de protegerla de la muerte de su madre. La tomó de la mano y corrieron los dos, muertos de miedo, sus corazones ahogados en pena. Hoy, ella sabe bien que su hermano no la sostendrá con miedo— él matará con sus propias manos al enemigo. No la llevaban a esas misiones, pero ella sabía. Cuando nadie te dice nada, aprendes a entender el silencio, a observar lo invisible. Hinami poco a poco se hacía experta en detectar a otros a largas distancias, a escucharlas perfectamente entre una multitud, para disipar el sentimiento de impotencia que sentía desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta sus adentros.

Tsukiyama suspira, y dice, — _Je l'aime mais..._ No estoy acostumbrado a sentirme impotente, pequeña. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer juntos, ¿no crees?

Hinami baja la mirada.

—En verdad no lo sé...

Tsukiyama quiere confortarla, pero no tiene las palabras. Si las tuviera, él no estaría preocupado para nada, ¿o sí? Se levanta poco después para ir al baño. Hinami exhala, preocupada, y distraídamente le da vueltas a los hielos en su vaso con su popote. Es justo en ese momento que una cara conocida toma el lugar frente a ella, amigable y secretamente siniestra.

-o-

Tsukiyama tiene una breve crisis en el baño, debatiendo si hablarle a Kaneki o no. No había sido su intención preocupar a Hinami; genuinamente creía que ella era la clave para ayudar a Kaneki a.. Pues, a qué exactamente, no sabía exactamente. Inmediatamente quería alegrar a Kaneki, aunque si pensaba a largo plazo… Siente pesado el celular que trae en el pantalón. Su querido sabría qué hacer para alegrar a Hinami. Tsukiyama hunde su cara en sus manos. ¡Ese no era el punto del día de hoy! Baja sus manos y sacude su cabeza, tendría que solucionarlo él mismo. De todas maneras, no podía ser tan difícil alegrarle el día a una niña…

Se lava las manos, por tercera vez, y sale del baño. Para su inmensa sorpresa, hay alguien extremadamente conocido en su silla. Su boca cae ligeramente, mientras piensa, _Sen Takatsuki está hablando con Hinami-chan_ _._ Se queda escondido cerca de la puerta del baño para escuchar su conversación.

Sen Takatsuki es igual de irreal al otro de una mesita de café como lo es al otro lado de una mesa de autógrafos. Ciertamente manera hay un tipo de disonancia de la voz que sale de su boca, a la voz que salen de sus textos, sin embargo, hay algo aún más desconcertante cuando la ve. No sabe exactamente qué es. La escritora hablaba de la misma manera que antes, llena de confianza y respuestas puntuales. Cortantes. No puede escapar de su mirada verduzca.

—Creo que has llevado una vida gentilmente tierna y cómoda. Eres una niña insignificantes de apenas 14 años, Hinami-chan… Así que seguramente fuiste amada y protegida.

Hinami siente exactamente de qué manera se le va helando la sangre, como empieza a pesarle el corazón con impotencia. La escritora sigue:

—Tu hermano Kanaki es, indudablemente, "una persona que quiere ser amada"- La mujer apoya sus codos sobre la mesa y se inclina levemente hacia Hinami, seria, —Tiene una fuerte mirada, pero, en el fondo tiene miedo a la soledad.

Tsukiyama aparece justo en ese momento a un lado de las dos jóvenes. No soportó quedarse más de dos minutos sin meterse a esa platica—¿cómo se atreve a decirle eso a Hinami? Algo dentro de él se enciende. ¿Cómo que no podían hacer nada? Tsukiyama está luciendo su mejor arma, su sonrisa galante, cuando se anuncia enérgicamente,

—¡Qué sorpresa verla, _mademoiselle_ Takatsuki! Sé que no me conoce, pero soy un gran admirador!

Ambas jóvenes saltan un poco en sus asientos, pero la escritora rápidamente cambia su expresión seria a una agradecida. Baja la cabeza una vez y al alzarla le dice,

—Me da mucho gusto que me reconozca, gracias por leerme.

Tsukiyama se pone inmediatamente del lado de la mesa de Hinami, sus manos en el respaldo, mientras le dirige la palabra,

—No hay de que, usted es excelente. ¡Mi pareja es su más grande admirador! — Voltea a ver a Hinami, quien desde su punto de vista sobre ella, puede ver como se está apretando las manos nerviosamente, su mirada se vuelve afilada, —No sabía que conocías a tan impresionante escritora, Hinami-chan.

La castaña asiente la cabeza rápidamente, forzando una pequeña sonrisa, —Mi hermano y yo fuimos a su firma de libros hace poco, en verdad no pensé que me fuera a reconocer..

La escritora en cuestión les sonríe amigablemente, —Tu hermano y tú son imposibles de olvidar, Hinami-chan.

Tsukiyama sufre un pequeño lapsus en su enojo y sonríe genuinamente para decir, —¡Lo sé! Es un _je ne sais quoi_ , ¿ _non_? Su mirada y su presencia...

Hinami debajo de él suspira; conociendo a Tsukiyama, esto podría convertirse en un soliloquio. La escritora frente a ella se ríe y comienza a levantarse. Saca de uno de sus bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta y la pone sobre la mesa. Se dirige a ambos,

—Tengo que irme, pero este es mi lugar preferido para escribir. Me encantaría escuchar de ustedes cuando quieran.

Le guiña el ojo a Hinami y alza su mano en una despedida informal.

Tsukiyama también alza su mano y se despide diciendo, —Fue todo un placer conocerla, él no creerá que tan afortunados fuimos de verla.

Tan rápido como apareció, se marchó. Tsukiyama no siente que sus músculos se relajan hasta que sale de la puerta la excéntrica escritora. Hinami suspira una vez más. Tsukiyama recupera su enojo. Vuelve a tomar el asiento frente a Hinami y verla le provoca cierto malestar en su pecho. Tsukiyama no está acostumbrado a esto, después de un corto debate interno, prefiere hablar con su joven compañera,

—No porque seamos distintos a Kaneki somos inadecuados para ayudarlo, Hinami-chan.

Hinami alza la mirada, sorprendida, —¿Lo escuchaste todo, Tsukiyama-san?

Tsukiyama hace una mueca de ligero arrepentimiento, pero sonríe rápidamente después, —No pude evitarlo, _mon petite_. No estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijo. Aunque una parte fue…

Tanto Hinami como él piensan en la misma frase: "— _Tiene una fuerte mirada, pero, en el fondo tiene miedo a la soledad._ — _"_

—Muy certera…

Ambos se ven, angustiados a su manera. Tsukiyama se sacude internamente y le sonríe a Hinami, llegando a su propia resolución mental. Ellos eran las personas más cercanas a Kaneki. Ellos eran la clave. Tenían que serlo.

—¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer hoy para alegrar a nuestro querido Kaneki?

Hinami le vuelve una mirada confundida.

—Le obsequiaremos pensamientos.

Tsukiyama se alza de la mesa enérgicamente y mientras va a pagar, sigue diciendo, —Muchos y muchos pensamientos.

Hinami no sabe si reírse o preocuparse de la línea de pensamiento del otro _ghoul_.

—¿Pensamientos?

Tsukiyama paga y vuelve con Hinami para escoltarla hacia la salida, — _Oui, mon petite_. Haremos que nos entienda por completo con nuestros pensamientos.

Hinami y él salen del café y ella sigue confundida, —¡Pero no entiendo Tsukiyama-san!

—Tal vez Takatsuki tiene razón, Hinami-chan. Tal vez no hay algo que podamos hacer concretamente, pero yo creo que Kaneki solamente no SABE que lo podemos ayudar. Tú también lo quieres mucho, ¿ _non_?

Hinami asiente su cabeza enérgicamente también, contagiada por el gourmet, —¡Sí!

Hinami no puede evitar pensar en los abrazos de su madre cuando se sentía asustada, de la mano cálida de Touka sobre la de ella cuando se sentía sola, y la sonrisa amable de su hermano cuando se sentía confundida.

—¡Tienes razón, Tsukiyama-san!

El gourmet le sonríe cálidamente, — _D'accord_. Aunque deberíamos de apresurarnos, cuando regrese y no te vea, me va a matar.

Hinami se ríe.

—Te dije que no podíamos salir.

—Pero te marchitarás si te quedas tanto tiempo dentro. Aparte, soy más que capaz de protegerte.

Se pregunta Hinami si su hermano recordará esas veces que iban a escondidas él, su hermana y ella a la biblioteca. Sonríe, segura de que lo hará. Se dirige a Tsukiyama, que ya va avanzando por la calle llena de gente, y le pregunta,

—¿Puedo tomar de tu mano? Es que hay mucha gente...

Tsukiyama le mira sorprendido _(¡QUÉ ES ESTE FORTISSIMO SENTIMIENTO!),_ pero extiende su mano izquierda y le dice,

—Será un placer.

Y los dos caminarán y platicarán, disfrutando de la agradable compañía, una joven muy curiosa y un hombre extravagante, mano en mano. Hasta que Hinami alza las cejas, reconociendo dos voces familiares entre la gente transeúnte de la tarde. Tira fuerte de la mano de Tsukiyama y el pelimorado se deja llevar.

—¿Qué ocurre, _my little flower_?

Hinami está casi corriendo y sonríe felizmente, mientras lo lleva hasta la siguiente cuadra y al dar vuelta, puede ver el mayor porqué le tiraba con tanta emoción. Frente a ellos, discutiendo distraídamente, estaban Touka y Nishiki de _Anteiku_. Hinami alza su mano libre y saluda animadamente,

—¡Hermana! ¡Nishio-san!

Los dos _ghouls_ dejan su discusión y voltean inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Hinami. Tsukiyama nota que su sorpresa aumenta aún más al verlo a él con ella. Touka reacciona primero,

—¡Hinami! ¿Qué haces afuera? No, espera, ¿qué haces con _él_?

Hinami sacude la cabeza enérgicamente, y alza la voz, —Hermana, espera, está bien. Sólo me invitó un café, estamos planeando como ayudar a mi hermano.

Tsukiyama está viendo la cara estupefacta de Nishiki y no puede evitar molestarlo un poquito, —¿Estás saliendo ahora con Kirishima? No debes, Nishiki, no cuando todavía tienes a esa tierna pareja tuya.

Nishio inmediatamente se pone tenso y repela, —¡No estamos saliendo juntos y ese no es el punto! —se le une a Touka, lanzando una mirada extrañada a Hinami mientras pregunta, —¿Quieres ayudar a Kaneki… con él?

Hinami aprieta nerviosamente la mano del Gourmet, acercándosele como tratando de protegerlo y Tsukiyama por alguna razón se siente muy feliz al respecto; se interpone entre su plática por primera vez, diciendo,

— _Oui_ , _Ganache_. Como amigos íntimos de Kaneki, nos hemos percatado de que últimamente está preocupado por algo.

Hinami y él comparten una mirada seria, pero Tsukiyama sigue la conversación, —Ni siquiera yo, con todos mis encantos, pude ayudarlo. Así que el día de hoy fui a pedirle consejo a _my little lady_.

Touka y Nishio no están convencidos. Mucho menos la parte en la que el Gourmet esté hablando de ayudar a Kaneki. Nishio está pensando peores cosas, y preferiría llevarse a Hinami. Es quien se dirige a Hinami ahora, —Hinami-chan, este hombre es un salvaje, no puedes confiar en él—

Hinamia iba a defender a Tsukiyama, cuando este interrumpe, con gran carisma escénico, una de sus manos se pone sobre su rostro mientras dice, —¿Quién ha estado ayudando a Kaneki, día y noche todos estos meses? _Me, me, me, me, ¡ME!_ ¿No es así? Hinami es de mucha más ayuda que ustedes. No nos comparen con unos simples "guarda casas".

Nishio queda boquiabierto y Touka no aguanta el gritillo indignado, —¡EY!

Hinami jala de la mano del Gourmet, labios rosados apretados, un poco molesta. Al pelimorado se le escapa una risilla airosa, obviamente divertido, pero deja su pose, mirando a Hinami sólo ligeramente arrepentido y Hinami se dirige a Touka y Nishio.

—Por favor no peleen. Los dos sólo queremos ayudar a mi hermano, en serio.

Tsukiyama no lo nota, pero se ha dibujado una muy cálida y genuina sonrisa en su cara. Touka sigue un poco indignada, pero es Nishio quien la agarra del brazo y dice, —Mira, a mí no me gusta tampoco, pero Kaneki no dejaría a Hinami con Tsukiyama si no fuera seguro, por lo menos.

Tsukiyama resopla para sí mismo, —Por lo menos…

Hinami suspira y encoge los hombros, —Ya nos vamos entonces… Hasta luego, hermana. Nishio-san.

Tsukiyama les sonríe, aunque artificialmente a los otros y se despide casualmente con su mano libre, dejando a los dos jóvenes _ghouls_ estupefactos.

-o-

Kaneki va en camino al departamento cuando le llega un mensaje de Tsukiyama diciendo que se llevó a Hinami a tomar café. El peliblanco rueda los ojos, pero por más que lo intenta no se puede enojar del todo. Suspira.

Qué día.

Después de haber hablado con Uta, Kaneki sabía que tenía que ir a hablar con Yomo. La historia de ellos dos, la del señor Yoshimura y él, no se esclarecía del todo, y ellos sabían mucho más de lo que nunca le dijeron. Sin embargo, ver a Rize… El joven cae de nuevo en una maraña de sentimientos y pensamientos oscuros. Yomo intenta tranquilizarlo, le habla cálidamente, pero no le llega. Una vez más Kaneki llegaba al lugar donde la verdad iba a ser entregada más no había verdad. Sólo había _ghouls_ , había vísceras y sangre y hambre. No hay respuestas, es lo que piensa Kaneki al ver una vez más a Rize, atada y delirando. Sigue avanzando, subiendo los escalafones de la historia, pero no le dan respuestas, sólo más y más preguntas. Kaneki regresa al departamento sintiéndose drenado, totalmente cansado y cae dormido en el sillón de la sala. Cuando Kaneki recupera la consciencia, él está sentado en una silla de madera.

El joven de cabello blanco alza la cabeza de golpe, un nombre en los labios,

—Rize.

Deja caer su cabeza en sus manos y sube las rodillas, se hace pequeño y no se da cuenta cuando empieza a temblar.

"— _¿Tú sabes quién soy?—"_

Las palabras desesperadas de Rize le retumban en los oídos y no puede dejar su memoria ir. Yomo fue tan amable con él, después de eso, le dijo tantas cosas que en verdad quiere creer. Que la fuerza que él tiene ahora es el fruto de su trabajo duro y de su carácter, pero sólo se siente más confundido. Traicionado, hasta cierto punto. O _Anteiku_ sabía del laboratorio de Kanou, y no le habían dicho, o lo habían estado vigilando cuando ni si quiera estaban en el veinteavo distrito. Como si fueran a poner en peligro el distrito… Como si Kaneki no estuviera haciendo todo esto por ellos… ¡Para protegerlos!

_¿En verdad es por eso?_

La voz del pasado le susurra en el oído. La voz que en su mente se parece a esa mujer, bella e inalcanzable. Abre los ojos y el piso es blanco y negro. Dos brazos rodean sus hombros, labios suaves en su oído dicen:

_¿Buscabas el laboratorio de Kanou para eso?_

Kaneki abre la boca, pero siente algo curioso en la garganta, un hormigueo, algo caminando a lo largo de su tráquea—

_No. Claro, que no, tú andas en busca de otra cosa._

Kaneki grita y grita y grita.

_Y por eso todos a tu alrededor sufren. Egoísta._

Frente a sus ojos ve como atraviesa el pecho de Banjô. En ese momento él no estaba en control de sus cinco sentidos, pero puede verlo tan claro. Ve como la cara preocupada de Banjô se congela, sus parpados se abren imposiblemente mientras sus palabras se mueren en los labios. Puede sentir su sangre tibia chorreándose y los hilos de músculos deshechos entre sus dedos y se siente gritar.

Kaneki cierra los ojos, él no sabía, no estaba en control. Nunca lastimaría a Banjô.

Abre los ojos y ve a Hinami escondida detrás de una puerta, tristes, sola. Los cierra, pero ahí están los ojos de Touka, traición y abandono en una expresión decaída, la nieva todavía no empieza a caer.

Sacude la cabeza.

Un breve vistazo al hombro vendado del Gourmet mientras le toma de la mano.

"— _Todo esto es tu culpa. Hipócrita._ —"

Jason le mira desde lo alto, sus labios en su característica sádica sonrisa.

_No tomar una decisión es una decisión, niño._

Rize se ríe mientras lo abraza.

_No entiendo cuál es el problema, querido, si te convertiste en lo que querías ser._

Kaneki está llorando. Está en el piso, de rodillas frente al investigador con la cruz colgando del cuello.

"— _¡Ya no quiero seguir comiendo!— "_

Hay una mano frente a él, ofreciéndole el mundo, si tan sólo la toma.

" _—Estaré a tu lado siempre, por favor tómalo en cuenta. —"_

Kaneki toma la mano, alza la mirada, y están en su cuarto, Tsukiyama y él. Tsukiyama lo jala suavemente a sus brazos.

Cierra los ojos.

-o-

Kaneki despierta de golpe. La luz fluorescente del farol de la calle atraviesa sus cortinas y traza una línea directa a la puerta entre abierta de su cuarto. Hay gente abajo; se ríen y pelean y hay música. Kaneki se levanta, la pesadilla poco a poco disipándose con cada paso que hace hacia la puerta.

Hay un dulce aroma en el aire.

Abre la puerta por completo y la luz del departamento es brillante y cálida. Baja las escaleras frotándose sus ojos y cuando se ajustan a la luz, se da cuenta de que la sala está sola y todo el ruido viene de la cocina.

Camina hacia la cocina y el dulce aroma es mucho más fuerte. Están todos alrededor de la mesa están Sante e Ichimi en ambos lados de Hinami riéndose de algo que veían en un celular mientras Jirô estaba observando a Banjô y Tsukiyama discutiendo sobre el sartén con el dulce olor. El castaño le estaba dando vueltas a un guisado rojizo mientras que Tsukiyama estaba meneando la cabeza y diciendo algo en francés.

Jirô es quien se percata de él primero y le saluda con mucha energía,

—¡Kaneki! Qué bueno que está despierto, ven y separa a estos dos, son totalmente ridículos.

Banjô, vestido en sus usuales pantalones de mezclilla y camisa blanca, estaba usando un delantal de florecitas (de Hinami), voltea con todo y su palita de madera, la cara rosa,

—¡Kaneki! No es nada ridículo, sólo que _Tsukiyama_ —

Tsukiyama a su lado resopla y se ríe en su cara diciendo, —Sabe más de cocina que tú, _Banjoi_. Y si no quieres arruinar este _ragoût_ , más vale que le dejes de echar el polvo de hueso y bajar la llama.

—¡Que no! El sabor del hueso se pierde si esto no se hace rápido, por eso la llama alta. ¡Aparte de que todos tenemos hambre!

Tsukiyama rueda los ojos y chasquea la lengua antes de decir, —Valdría la pena que esperaras unos minutos más, _brut_.

—No tengo que saber francés para saber qué me dijiste.

—Entonces baja la flama.

—¡Qué no tengo que hacerlo!

Kaneki se ríe, un poco nervioso y alza las manos como tratando de calmarlos, pero Hinami se alza de la mesa de a golpe y dice, —No, no, ¡primero ven hermano!

Hinami deja la mesa y toma a Kaneki de la mano para sacarlo de la cocina y el bullicio. Tsukiyama deja a Banjô hablando sólo y los sigue silenciosamente. Jirô se ríe y le quita la palita de la mano y ella le sigue dando vueltas al guiso. Banjô se va a la mesa diciendo entre dientes, —Para qué me molesto…

Afuera de la cocina Hinami lleva a Kaneki al sillón y este se sienta, extrañado. Hinami se ve nerviosa pero emocionada y Tsukiyama detrás de ella sale de la cocina con un ramo de flores de muchos colores. Se abre la boca de Kaneki un poco, pero Hinami lo detiene, hablando primero,

—Son de parte de todos, hermano. Tsukiyama-san nos compartió su idea.

Kaneki ve a Tsukiyama parado detrás de Hinami y este encoge los hombros.

—Necesitaban ayuda, no pueden hacer nada sin mí.

Hinami toce, cortésmente, y Tsukiyama rueda los ojos.

—Está bien, ellos me ayudaron a mí, yo los ayudé a ellos, la línea es un poco borrosa; Hinami fue la de la idea en realidad. Yo sólo di consejo.

Hinami sonríe y toma el ramo de las manos del gourmet y se lo entrega a Kaneki diciendo, —Por favor acéptalas, hermano.

El bullicio de la cocina se va enmudeciendo en la mente de Kaneki al recibir las flores de las manos de Hinami. Son violas de diversos colores, pero todos son colores cálidos, acompañados de los contrastes oscuros característicos de esas flores. Kaneki se siente tan aliviado cuando reconoce el aroma dulce; no era la carne lo que olía, sino las flores. La carne, ahora que lo pensaba, olía curiosamente a algo familiar, no al olor que iba directamente a su estómago cada que teñía sus manos de rojo.

Estas flores, igual a todas las que Tsukiyama le había traído antes, estaban llenas de sentimientos que él no sabía cómo manejar. Todo este tiempo… Ellos habían estado preocupados por él. El olor es fresco y verde, y Kaneki se detiene a olerlas cuidadosamente. Visiblemente se relaja y Hinami se le acerca para decir suavemente,

—Qué bueno que te gustaron, hermano.

Kaneki alza la mirada y asiente la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias, Hinami-chan, son muy bonitas.

—Tsukiyama-san me dijo que son violas. Como las de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

Kaneki sonríe y asienta la cabeza, —Exacto.

Tsukiyama se había desvanecido a la cocina en busca de su florero favorito, y Kaneki sabe que les estaba dando su espacio. Escucha como se reanuda una discusión y se siente muy feliz de repente.

Kaneki señala las flores en sus brazos, y le dice, —¿Sabes qué significan estas flores? Shû nunca hace nada a medias.

Shû… —Hinami se tarda, aunque solo unos segundos, en entender que está hablando de Tsukiyama— ¿Como con _hanakotoba_?

Kaneki sonríe. Hace silencio como a punto de revelar la trama escondida de una novela. Hinami se acerca más con él, la sorpresa de Hinami evidente en sus ojos.

—¿Qué significa, hermano?

Kaneki se ríe de buen humor y dice, —Las violas tienen otro nombre, ¿sabes cuál es?

Hinami sacude la cabeza lentamente. Kaneki saca una viola del ramo con cuidado.

—Les dicen "pensamientos".

Los labios de Hinami se separan con sorpresa. Kaneki ve la comprensión en sus ojos y continua,

—Estas son flores que expresan que el que las regala está pensando en quien las recibe… Al recibirlas, —Kaneki le ofrece la viola que separó de las demás, —Estamos diciéndole que estamos pensando en ella.

Hinami siente que se le juntan las lágrimas en los ojos y no quiere parpadear y soltarlas frente a su hermano. Ella se había prometido hacerse más fuerte, pero el sentimiento le gana; la probabilidad de perder a su hermano también es demasiada alta. Él se iba sólo a lugares donde ella no sabía y sabía que un día no regresaría. Dos lágrimas ruedan por las mejillas de la menor y está de más decir que esto toma por sorpresa a Kaneki.

—¿Hinami?

Hinami rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas y sonríe, aunque con mucho esfuerzo, —Eso es exactamente lo que quería que supieras hermano.

Kaneki baja la mirada, pero Hinami persiste, —Siempre estamos pensando en ti, hermano. No estás sólo.

Kaneki se muerde el labio fuerte, o sabe que llorará. Hinami tenía razón. Ella tiene razón, pero el mundo a su alrededor— No entendía Hinami que necesitaban más que estar juntos para ser fuertes, aunque… Su mente lo lleva, como siempre, a Tsukiyama, su pareja, el ejemplo de incansable esfuerzo y oscura obsesión vueltos en armas poderosas. Que Kaneki haya aceptado su relación representa una antítesis de todo lo que hizo ese día nevado hace más de medio año ya.

Baja la mirada y se percata de que Hinami lo está abrazando fuertemente, desesperada, confundida. Kaneki también lo está. ¿Que había querido hacer al irse de _Anteiku_?

Jason. Todo fue después de Jason. Ayato. Banjou. Tsukiyama. Touka. El gerente. Le habían demostrado que era un mundo difícil y que el mundo en el que él había estado viviendo era una ilusión. Un mundo que no era para los débiles. Que había un mundo entero en su contra. Que debía ser fuerte.

¿Pero qué era esa fuerza sin nadie a quien proteger? No. Esa no era la pregunta en su corazón. ¿Quién era él, sin nadie a su alrededor? Recuerda fugazmente esos días de su niñez encubierto en soledad después de que se murió su mamá. Escuchar a Hide decir su nombre una semana después fue como recuperar su identidad. En la casa de su tía no tardaron en dejar de decir su nombre.

En _Anteiku_ se le dio un papel, una misión, un significado.

Era alguien hasta para Nishiki quien trató de matarlo, para Tsukiyama que trató de comerlo, para Jason que lo torturó por días.

Para Hide, su eterno compañero, mejor amigo. Para Hinami, su hermano mayor, su guardián. Y aunque Tsukiyama lo cambie la palabra siempre, es el mismo sentimiento: su querido. _Cher_. Era suyo. Y Kaneki se decía a sus adentros que Tsukiyama era suyo también, que eran _ghouls_ y estaban a un paso de estar muertos, pero también estaban juntos, y eso, contra toda probabilidad, era un pequeño lujo que planeaba conservar todo el tiempo que pudiera. Igual como este: sus amigos felices, su auto-proclamada familia en sus brazos.

Kaneki acaricia el cabello castaño de Hinami y trata de calmarla, suavemente, las flores olvidadas en el sillón.

—Yo lo sé, Hinami-chan. Ya lo sé.

—Yo te quiero proteger a ti, hermano. Tal vez ahorita no puedo hacerlo.. Pero yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Kaneki exhala lentamente, clavando la mirada en Hinami. Esto era exactamente lo que no quería que hiciera; pero igual como cuando Banjô le dijo que debía dejarse salvar, allá en el laboratorio, cuando Tsukiyama le prometió estar siempre con él en su cuarto, él sentía algo cálido dentro de él. Iba de mano en mano con el miedo, pero tal vez, con ellos, el afecto no sería abrumado por el miedo. Recuerda la expresión lastimada de Touka, traicionada, y ya no quiere atropellar los sentimientos de los demás de esa manera. Le susurra a la castaña,

—Gracias, Hinami-chan.

Sus ojos se abren por completo y una sonrisa adorna su rostro lleno de lágrimas secas.

—Hermano…

Kaneki le sonríe también y Hinami podría jurar que sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas. Lo abraza fuertemente, y el peliblanco se lo corresponde.

Del otro lado de la sala, Tsukiyama suspira, al fin relajando los hombros. Había sido un momento tenso y no pensó que se fuera a salir de control (mucho), pero al final no pudo quedarse esperando en la cocina. A juzgar por el silencio atrás de él, no era el único preocupado. Mira el reloj de la sala y manda un mensaje a su chofer. No tardaría Kaneki en sacarlo del departamento, así que aclara la garganta un poco para llamar la atención y al tenerla, comienza su camino a la puerta diciendo, —Bueno, fue un placer verte, _cher_ , pero tengo que irme..

Kaneki inmediatamente recuerda el mensaje olvidado en la bandeja de entrada de su celular y alza la voz con un tono dulce, —Espera un momento, Tsukiyama.

Hinami por un momento piensa que su hermano va a despedirse de su novio, pero la cara de Tsukiyama empalidece. _¿Qué está pasando?_ Piensa Hinami desde su lugar en el sillón. Kaneki se levanta y camina hacía el de cabello morado que ya había llegado a la puerta. El otro suelta una risilla nerviosa y alza las manos en son de paz.

Hinami trata de ocuparse en la sala, pero maldice (para nada) su buen oído.

Kaneki sigue usando el tono de voz dulce, —No pensarás que no me di cuenta que no estaba Hinami cuando llegué, ¿o sí, _querido_?

Tsukiyama había anhelado el día en que Kaneki le dijera por un tierno nombre. No se lo imagino así exactamente. Sus manos alzadas se quedan en su lugar, y trata de desviar la mirada, pero Kaneki tiene su mirada clavada en la de él. La sangre le está fluyendo en dirección peligrosa. Trata de mantener su usual cadencia y tono al hablar,

—Te mandé un mensaje avisándote de nuestro _rendezvous_.

Kaneki alza una ceja, esperando una mejor respuesta. Tsukiyama continúa su defensa,

—Está bien salir de vez en cuando.

—La está buscando el CCG.

— _Cher_ , estaba _conmigo_.

Kaneki exhala, cansado, y para nada convencido. Puede ver a Hinami desde el rabillo de su ojo descubierto viéndolos curiosamente desde el sillón, un libro en su regazo, olvidado. Las cabezas de Ichimi, Sante y Jirô están asomadas por el portal de la entrada a la cocina. Kaneki aclara la garganta y los voltea a ver por completo, manos en la cintura.

Los tres amigos se caen uno encima del otro y escucha a Banjô susurrando que les había dicho que no. Hinami baja la mirada y abre su libro.

Tsukiyama toma a Kaneki por la cintura y lo jala hacía él; Kaneki se deja llevar un poco resignado, y cuando voltea Tsukiyama le mira seriamente.

—Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Kaneki se sorprende de esto; esa no era la razón por la cual se enojó. Acomoda sus manos sobre los brazos del gourmet y le dice, casi un susurro, —Tú sabes bien que no es eso.. Claro que confío en ti.

El pelimorado sonríe, claramente complacido con la respuesta, y le dice, —Ahora si tan sólo me dejaras quedar en el departamento…

Será la cercanía, las flores, o sabrá la fortuna qué, pero Kaneki piensa en Tsukiyama encima de él. Imagina sus manos, como ahora, en su cintura, sus labios… Kaneki se sonroja tan repentinamente, que desvía la mirada y prácticamente le está hablando la puerta cuando dice,

—Imposible—dice inmediatamente, y agrega apurado, —Tienes intenciones secretas, no creas que no lo sé.

Tsukiyama se ríe, especialmente frente a la pena de su pareja y dice feliz, — _Certainement, mon couer_ ; Despertarme todos los días a tu cara angelical—Kaneki alza las manos y le tapa la boca bruscamente, su cara había recobrado el brillo rojizo de hace poco. Le dice apenado, —¡Deja de ser tan cursi, por favor!

Tsukiyama se sigue riendo debajo de su mano y Kaneki le mira extrañamente contento. Se pregunta, esperanzado, si se ira acostumbrando a estos sentimientos o si Tsukiyama le hará sentir muchas otras cosas más. Rueda sus ojos, pero termina sonriendo genuinamente.

Tsukiyama está observándolo alegremente y cuando Kaneki se percata de su mirada enmielada baja las manos y se cruza de brazos, un poco irritado, —¿QUÉ? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Tsukiyama sonríe e inclina la cabeza, acercándose poco a poco a Kaneki, diciendo, —Así es. Te sienta bien.

Kaneki le besa antes de que le pueda decir otra cosa. Corto y suave, nada especial, no se interrumpió el universo ni se cayeron los muros de Jericó. No que ellos se hubieran dado cuenta si ese hubiera sido el caso.

Cuando se separan, Tsukiyama tiene la cara más endiosada que nunca le había visto jamás, toma sus manos y le dice,

—¡Cásate conmigo!

Se asoman todas las cabezas por el portal de la cocina extremadamente sorprendidas y Hinami estaba escuchando tan detenidamente que no se aguanta el gritillo de emoción. Kaneki se enrojece hasta las orejas aún y cuando voltea a reclamarle,

—¡Hinami!

Todos se meten a la cocina, pero no permanecen callados. Tsukiyama seguía hablando en el fondo sobre cómo lo haría feliz toda la vida, prometiéndole todo tipo de lujos y una vida segura—y Kaneki lo detiene tomándolo el mentón y volviéndolo a poner a su altura. Sigue ruborizado, pero su expresión es gentil,

—Ey, te estás apresurando demás. Tonto.

Tsukiyama cierra la boca por la sorpresa. No le dijo que no. Kaneki suspira y lo acerca suavemente para volverlo a besar. Esta vez Tsukiyama no pierde el tiempo y lo acerca a él hasta que están pecho a pecho. Kaneki extiende sus brazos para rodear su cuello y se pone de puntitas siguiendo los labios de Tsukiyama mientras él otro toma aire. El pelimorado sonríe y en un breve aliento le susurra, —Déjame quedarme aquí contigo, _cher_.

Kaneki rueda sus ojos y le da un último beso antes de decir, —Ya te dije que no.. Y ahora vete, que se hace tarde.

Tsukiyama estruja su cintura un poco mientras deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás un momento para decir dramáticamente, —¿Por qué, por qué, por qué eres así conmigo, _my sweet love_?

Kaneki se ríe y acomoda sus manos en sus hombros para apretarlos y así vuelve la mirada de Tsukiyama a caer en la suya. Kaneki sonríe pícaro y recita lo más claro posible, " _The course of true love never did run smooth_."

Tsukiyama siente como si le ha caído un rayo y su cara se hunde en el hombro de Kaneki. Lo abraza fuertemente y Kaneki se ríe un poco nervioso,

—¿Lo dije bien?

Tsukiyama susurra desde su lugar escondido, totalmente serio, —Nunca te voy a dejar ir.

Kaneki recurre a amenazarlo con marcarle a Matsumae y después otras débiles amenazas hechas en medio de besos, Kaneki encamina, mano en mano, a Tsukiyama hasta la calle donde lo espera su chofer. Kaneki regresa sonriendo al departamento, pero se rehúsa a compartir porqué, y por primera vez se queda a cenar con los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mensaje final del capítulo original en FF.Net:
> 
> Tuve que cortar este capítulo a la mitad, otra vez; estos días previos a la redada de Anteiku son extensos de verdad. Tuve varias circunstancias personales que no me permitieron publicar esto antes, pero tengan por seguro que ya no tardo en acabar. Así que todavía hay otro capítulo y el final. El último capítulo ya está completo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.
> 
> Una última nota: La línea que le recita Kaneki a Tsukiyama es una línea de Lisandro en Un sueño de una noche de verano de Shakespeare. No me gustaron las traducciones que encontraba, y tomando en cuenta que la apreciaría más en inglés el Gourmet, me atreví a ponerla así. Lo que significa es básicamente que el camino del amor verdadero tiene muchos obstáculos.
> 
> Dudas, comentarios, etc., bienvenidos siempre.


	7. Forget-me-not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El comienzo del fin. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí conmigo.

 

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Kaneki sale de Anteiku al día siguiente no espera encontrarse con Touka. Lo sorprende en verdad. Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había seguido. En su uniforme de prepa, sin aliento, sudando, su pelo más largo de lo que recordaba. Kaneki tiene un breve momento de claridad en ese instante. Él quería mucho a Touka. La extrañaba, incluso, con todos sus insultos y palabras duras. Fue su primera aliada, aunque en el momento no quiso aceptar su ayuda. Touka recupera el aliento y la mirada que Kaneki observa en su rostro es una llena de vulnerabilidad.

Desde lo más profundo de su ser, Kaneki se siente arrepentido.

Nunca debió de haber dejado Anteiku. Nunca debió de haber dejado sola a Touka. Y pensar que también pudo haber abandonado a Hinami… ¿Y qué hay de Nishio, Irimi, Koma, Yomo y el gerente Yoshimura? Su primera familia, su antiguo Edén en un mundo lleno de horrores. Hide. Solo en este momento todo es claro, todo es sencillo: él siempre ha sido un tremendo ignorante. Nunca entendió que lo más valioso era aquello que ya tenía.

La conversación que sigue no es exactamente lo que él esperaba.

—No sé si regresar. Mis objetivos… son peligrosos. Yo sólo quiero protegerlos. Es lo que siempre he querido.

Touka no tomó esto de la mejor manera.

—¿Quién te puso a cargo de nosotros? ¿De quién exactamente nos proteges? ¿De las palomas? ¿Del CCG? ¿De los humanos? No…

La mirada de Touka se vuelve una espada.

—Tú sólo eres un cobarde.

La cachetada en su mejilla izquierda quedó igual de marcada en su piel que sus palabras en su mente. En otra vida, tal vez, sin lo que había entendido en ese momento, Touka lo hubiera hecho añicos. En esta vida, Kaneki no quiere rendirse tan rápidamente.

—Te juro, Touka, que nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. No sé qué hacer, solo no quiero ya no poder hacer nada. No lo entendía antes, pero ahora con..

Kaneki titubea al y Touka parece saber exactamente de quién está hablando. Su expresión se oscurece.

—Pero, ¿por qué no puedes confiar en nosotros? Te vas solo, por ahí, dando lastima con tu cara de héroe trágico… ¿y luego te vas corriendo con  _Tsukiyama_? ¿Con ese sujeto Banjō?

—Eso es distinto;  _él_  es distinto ahora. Y Banjō es un buen hombre.  _Ellos_  me han apoyado todo este tiempo.

—¡No,  _nosotros_  te hemos ayudado todo este tiempo! —Touka responde enojada. Kaneki termina de enojarse también, manos echas puños a sus lados.

—Como Renji, dices, ¿siguiéndome a todas partes? O, o, ¿el gerente, guardándose secretos y usándonos como piezas de ajedrez? Les debo mucho y son mis aliados, pero no son mis amigos. Y Tsukiyama, —Kaneki respira hondo, se prepara mentalmente, —Él... Él es... Él está conmigo.  _Incondicionalmente_.

Los hombros de Touka caen. Traición. Kaneki siente que el corazón se le hunde al fondo del estómago. Estaba pasando igual que esa noche de invierno. Esto no era lo que quería, —Touka, por favor—

—¡No! ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué no te escuchas? Eres… Eres un ingrato… Y yo… Yo una tonta.

—Touka….

—Basura como tú no debería estar en Anteiku… ¡Nunca regreses!

Y aunque Kaneki vio venir su mano, no hizo nada.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaneki no acostumbra marcarle a Tsukiyama a menos que sea una emergencia. El departamento estará vacío hasta en la noche. Se toca la mejilla inflamada. El joven voltea a ver el atardecer mientras camina hacia su hogar; sólo quedan las últimas brasas del sol.

Kaneki le marca a Tsukiyama.

El celular que usa es un regalo de su parte, todos en el grupo tienen uno igual. El Gourmet había dicho mil veces que no podía tenerlos incomunicados. Suena el tono una sola vez y la voz al otro lado está indudablemente feliz y sorprendida.

—¡ _Mon coeur_!

Kaneki siente que se le eriza la piel y su corazón comienza a agarrar vuelo.

—Tsukiyama.

Al otro lado de la línea, en la calle, el Gourmet está viendo las vitrinas de las tiendas pasar durante su caminata vespertina. Nota el tono de voz reservado de Kaneki pero persiste su buen humor.

— _Mon cher_ , estoy en la calle pensando en ti. ¿Y tú?

Kaneki se da cuenta que ha llegado a la entrada del departamento y apoya su frente contra la puerta, agotado. Un extraño nudo en la garganta se aparece de la nada y aunque se tarda unos segundos, responde:

—Todo el tiempo.

Tsukiyama casi salta por el extrañamiento. No se esperaba eso. Le empieza a dar ansias; algo en verdad estaba mal con Kaneki. Tsukiyama está por preguntarle al respecto cuando Kaneki le interrumpe.

—Te quiero ver.

Tsukiyama se detiene en seco y alza la mano para pedir un taxi. Kaneki sigue con la frente contra la puerta de su departamento, respirando suavemente al otro lado de la llamada. El medio  _ghoul_ conversa con fingida calma, y Tsukiyama se da cuenta.

—Kaneki, dime que pasó.

Kaneki quiere contarle sobre todo lo que le dijo Renji y sobre cómo encontró a Rize. Quiere contarle la historia de Yoshimura y el búho. Quiere contarle sobre Touka y el puente. Quiere contarle todo, pero guarda silencio. El nudo en la garganta se hace más grueso.

Abre la puerta del departamento después de rato, entra, la cierra detrás de él y camina hacia el sillón de la sala donde se deja caer de espaldas. Tsukiyama al otro lado está tratando de no entrar en pánico por el silencio y está a punto de ordenarle al taxista que se detenga, para correr el resto del camino cuando Kaneki contesta,

—Sólo quiero verte, Shū.

Tsukiyama cuelga y detiene al taxi, le paga y corre hacia el departamento. Llega poco menos de cinco minutos después y Kaneki pudo escuchar sus pisadas claramente desde su lugar en el sillón. Se levanta lánguidamente del sillón y camina hacia la puerta; siente que se le empieza a acelerar el corazón y las palmas de las manos le sudan en frío.

Tsukiyama no termina de entrar al departamento cuando Kaneki lo toma por los hombros y atrapa su cintura con las piernas. En un dos por tres, quedan ambos cuerpos pecho a pecho. Tsukiyama siente que le falta el aliento cuando Kaneki simplemente dice, "Hola" y procede a besarlo. Instintivamente cerró los ojos y sujetó a Kaneki de los muslos para mantenerlo en su lugar.

Se nota, especialmente del punto de vista del de cabellos púrpuras, que Kaneki nunca ha hecho esto antes, pero como en todo, aprende rápido. Claro que esto poco le importa al Gourmet quien en el mismo segundo que tuvo esta epifanía, la olvida con tal de apreciar las dulces caricias de Kaneki. No duran mucho en la entrada. Tsukiyama cierra la puerta con el pie y se dirige a la sala. Dirigirse a cualquier otro lugar del departamento sería apresurado de su parte, piensa al mismo de tiempo de un coro de  _calmato, calmato_. Era un caballero, con todo y sus manos estrujando los muslos de Kaneki. Choca sin darse cuenta contra la pared debajo de las escaleras y sus ojos se abren.

Tsukiyama se hiela de pies a cabeza. Kaneki se percata en corto que algo pasó, pero intenta avivar el fuego bajo su piel besando la línea definida de su quijada, bajando por su cuello, pero Tsukiyama continúa viendo a su pareja extrañado y con un suave suspiro arrancado por menester de un beso en la coyuntura del cuello y el hombro, comienza a decir, —Kaneki, Kaneki,  _cher_ , por favor..

Kaneki lo ignora y hunde sus dientes en el mismo lugar— el sonido que hace Tsukiyama en el oído de Kaneki es pecaminoso. Kaneki besa y muerde y abusa de ese pequeño espacio y puede sentir a Tsukiyama temblar debajo de él, desde sus hombros hasta las manos que sujetan sus muslos. Escucha su agitada respiración en el oído y su ferviente murmullo de "Ken, Ken, Ken," y Kaneki se empieza a hacer agua a punto de ebullir.

Logra sentirse cómodamente nebuloso cuando de repente Tsukiyama aprovecha para separarlo lo suficiente de su cuello para presionar su frente contra la de él, forzandolo a mirarlo directamente. De tan cerca Kaneki puede apreciar qué tan blanca es su piel en contraste del rubor en sus mejillas y su cuello, que tan deliciosos se pueden ver sus labios, y Kaneki se acerca para besarlo, porque puede, porque quiere, y Tsukiyama en serio no quiere más que dejarlo seguir, pero algo claramente no estaba bien con su amado; logra decirle forzosamente,

— _Cher, s'il vous plait,_  no estás bien.. ¡Dime por favor qué ocurrió! Déjame ayudarte..

Kaneki se detiene.

Las manos de Tsukiyama están firmes en sus muslos y sabe que podría zafarse, sabe que puede empujar a Tsukiyama e irse o pedirle que se vaya y lo hará, pero le mira a los ojos, sus bellos ojos púrpuras, y Kaneki no quiere mentirle. Cierra los ojos y aleja su cara de la de él y la luz de la cocina ilumina su cara golpeada. Le arrebata un suspiro entrecortado a Tsukiyama.

— _My love…_

Tsukiyama, sin dejarlo ir, va al congelador donde hay varias bolsas de hielos para este tipo de situaciones. Kaneki se siente apenado, como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo que no debía, y hunde su cara en el cuello de Tsukiyama, susurrando,

—No lo necesito, Shū.

Tsukiyama chasquea la lengua y saca una pequeña bolsa de hielos sin tomarlo en cuenta. Kaneki suspira, pero sigue abrazando fuertemente los hombros del gourmet. Tsukiyama prende la luz de la sala, deja la bolsita de hielo en la mesita frente a ellos y se sienta en el sillón. Ninguno suelta al otro y se quedan en silencio por unos momentos. Tsukiyama es quien lo rompe, dando un suspiro largo y cansado,

—Yo sé que quieres hacer esto solo, pero me preocupas, ¿sabes? —Frota su cabeza contra la de Kaneki, quien seguía escondiendo el rostro en su hombro. Kaneki suelta un resoplo irritado, pero Tsukiyama sigue, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, —No importa que tan fuerte seas, nadie es invulnerable. Ni si quiera yo, y logré regenerar mi abdomen e intestinos en 5 minutos.

Kaneki sonríe y Tsukiyama al sentirlo contra su hombro, pasa sus manos de sus muslos a su cintura, por debajo de su camiseta y traza suavemente pequeños círculos relajantes. Kaneki suspira, Tsukiyama continúa,

—¿No me quieres contar qué pasó, Ken?

Kaneki prácticamente se derrite justo ahí. Se quería quedar ahí, abrazando a Tsukiyama y escuchando su suave voz y el latir de su corazón, fuerte y tranquilo. Quería quedarse en la salita que habían decorado juntos, donde habían hecho un pequeño hogar con Banjō y Hinami y los demás. Quería quedarse para siempre aquí y besar a Tsukiyama y hacerlo decir su nombre mil veces más. Pero sabe que solo sería escapar, quería no ser cobarde ya, quería hacer algo por los demás… Se separa poco a poco del cuello de Tsukiyama y se sienta en horcajadas sobre él y al fin puede apreciar la cara tan preocupada de Tsukiyama. Siente que ha visto esta cara antes y que nunca puede verla hasta que se le ha explicado con manzanitas qué está preocupado. En verdad era pésimo para leer a otras personas.

Kaneki inhala y exhala lentamente, preparándose mentalmente, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Tsukiyama alza la bolsa de hielos y Kaneki rueda sus ojos, aunque no dice nada cuando la presiona cuidadosamente contra su mejilla. Kaneki la sostiene en su lugar por Tsukiyama, y el otro regresa su mano a su cintura. Kaneki vuelve a suspirar y Tsukiyama espera pacientemente. Kaneki comienza así:

—Yoshimura me dijo que podía regresar a Anteiku.

Tsukiyama asiente la cabeza y regresa a sobar la cintura de Kaneki. Continúa,

—Eso en sí es.. Bueno, sinceramente es extraño.

Se levanta de su lugar en las piernas de Tsukiyama y empieza a caminar en la salita, —Yo dejé Anteiku para.. Pues..

Kaneki baja la bolsa de hielo de su cara y mira hacia el suelo.

—Creo que me fui porque pensé que los pondría en peligro si yo iba a buscar la Verdad.

Tsukiyama quiere levantarse y volver a acomodar a Kaneki cerca de él, olerlo, sentirlo, pero se aguanta, viendo que Kaneki platicaba mejor mientras que rondaba la salita. Kaneki se ríe sarcásticamente,

—Pero el gerente tenía casi toda la información, —Kaneki se vuelve a poner los hielos sobre su cara, —Yomo sabía sobre Kanou y sobre Rize, él la tiene escondida, amarrada como un perro. Él conoce mucho más sobre el mundo escondido de los  _ghouls_ y su obvia relación con el gobierno.

Tsukiyama llega a las mismas conclusiones que Kaneki sin problema, aunque sí mucho más indignado, —¡Nos han estado vigilando todo este tiempo!

Kaneki detiene su caminata para voltearlo a ver, cara llena de culpa. Tsukiyama inmediatamente contesta, —No, no, no.  _Cher_ , no es tu culpa. Todos en esta casa somos fieles a ti—

Kaneki igual interrumpe, —Me fui para proteger a Anteiku, pero a cambio los he lastimado a ustedes. ¡Y peor aún a ellos también! Los he traicionado..

Tsukiyama se queda mudo unos segundos. Kaneki se voltea, baja el hielo de su cara, solo para cubrirla con su otra mano.

—Casi mato a Banjō, —Kaneki empieza a respirar erráticamente, —Cuantas veces casi te.. Casi…

Tsukiyama esta vez sí se levanta del sillón, corre rápidamente hacia su pareja y lo toma de los hombros. La bolsa de hielos cae al piso, y Kaneki siente como poco a poco su visión se oscurece, las orillas de la realidad se vuelven sombras oscuras y el piso se torna monocromático. El castañeteo del ciempiés empieza a sobrecargar sus sentidos.

Jason está frente a él matando a la madre y al hijo. Decide. Decide. Decide. Decide. Decide.

—Ken, respira. Ken, por favor. Estoy contigo.

Decide. Decide. Decide. Decide. Decide.

Tsukiyama lleva a Kaneki al sillón y lo acurruca cerca de él, lo pone cerca de su pecho, cerca como antes, y le pide que respire,

—Respira, cariño, por favor. Estamos bien todos. Estamos juntos.

Kaneki se siente sofocar, no alcanza respirar entre las montañas y montañas de cadáveres a su alrededor. Escucha, ligeramente la voz de Tsukiyama a lo lejos. Shū. Me ahogo. Me ahogo entre los cuerpos de las personas a quien maté. Me ahogo entre la sangre de la gente que tendrá que morir para que yo viva. Me muero, me muero, me muero. ¿Por qué merezco vivir yo más que ellos? ¿Por qué debo ser el más fuerte yo? Si no soy fuerte no puedo protegerlos. Si no soy fuerte, me dejarán atrás. Me abandonarán. Me moriré—

—No necesito que seas fuerte, Ken, sólo necesito que estés aquí.

Desde el abismo, Kaneki ve una luz. Al parecer dijo eso último en voz alta. Tsukiyama lo tiene en sus brazos y cuando Kaneki abre los ojos, Tsukiyama lo está mirando de vuelta. El mundo empieza a florecer. Tsukiyama sonríe aliviado y dice,

—Sólo necesito que estés aquí, conmigo. ¿Qué no es suficiente?

Kaneki nunca había llorado de alivio. Tsukiyama saborea hasta la última gota.

Esa tarde, recostados en la cama de Kaneki, Tsukiyama se entera de la historia del búho y se llena de rabia al escuchar sobre las palabras de Touka. Sin embargo, después de ser tranquilizado por Kaneki, sólo pregunta una cosa:

— _Cher_ , entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Kaneki, su cabeza reclinada sobre el pecho del Gourmet, dice, —Creo que.. Creo que necesitamos más amigos.

Tsukiyama suspira, aunque con una sonrisa tenue.

—Creo que quiero regresar a Anteiku.

.

.

.

.

.

En la noche empiezan a llegar los inquilinos del departamento. Hinami primero de la mano de Banjō. Sante e Ichimi después y al final Jirō, con una bolsa negra llena de carne envuelta en papel blanco. Tsukiyama y Kaneki están en la cocina tomando café y hablando suavemente. Todos entran, alentados por el aroma, y cuando todos están acomodados, Kaneki los mira seriamente.

—Tenemos que dejar este grupo.

El primero en saltar es Banjō, —Espera, ¿qué?

Kaneki mira atentamente las caras de todos antes de regresar a la cara preocupada de Banjō, y responde:

—Esta no fue mi mejor idea... Ni para ustedes, ni para Anteiku. Sinceramente… Esta fue una iniciativa egoísta desde el inicio.

El silencio es ensordecedor, pero Kaneki siente a Tsukiyama a su lado como una presencia segura y fuerte y continúa,

—Perdón por ponerlos en tanto peligro todo este tiempo, pero este grupo ya no es necesario.

Hinami es la primera en hablar, —Yo no estoy segura de lo que esto significa, hermano, pero solo sé que si tu decisión es dejar este lugar, y eso te hace feliz, yo voy contigo.

La sonrisa de la joven contagia a todos a su alrededor y la tensión es efectivamente disipada.

—Gracias, Hinami.

Banjō sonríe tímidamente desde su lugar en la mesa y sus secuaces parados detrás de él comparten sonrisas pícaras,

—Yo quiero seguir ayudándote Kaneki, protegerte como te lo prometí. No importa donde sea.

—Y nosotros seguiremos a Banjō, porque si no, ¿quién lo va a proteger a él? —dice Jirō.

Banjō se sonroja y todos se ríen. El único que falta es quien ya le dio una respuesta previamente. Tsukiyama sonríe elegantemente cuando dice, —Yo te seguiré hasta el infierno,  _mon coeur_ , si me aceptas.

Todos guardan silencio otra vez. Hinami, quien estaba sentada a un lado de Tsukiyama, toma su mano, la que está sobre la mesa. Kaneki piensa sus palabras unos segundos antes de mirarlo a los ojos y responder.

—Al inicio no confiaba en ti, sabes, pero tenerte cerca… no ha sido mi peor idea aún. Tener un  _nakama_ como tú, ha sido una sorpresa tras otra.

Como Banjō aún no entiende que se traen ellos dos, solo los mira con asombro. El resto del equipo solo escucha con diferentes niveles de mortificación y vergüenza ante tanta cursilería. Tsukiyama sonríe brillantemente y Sante decide, sabiamente, llamar la atención a otro tema de mayor importancia:

—Entonces.. ¿que pasara con nosotros ahora?

Kaneki parece regresar al mundo real y su mirada la vuelve sobre sus amigos con cierta simpatía.

—El señor Yoshimura nos ofreció regresar al distrito 20 y trabajar con él.

Los inquilinos se sorprenden a diferentes niveles; es decir, Banjō se ve incrédulo, sus amigos muestran caras indiferentes, esperando la decisión de su líder como siempre, y Hinami, más que sorprendida está feliz al respecto. Tsukiyama, a un lado de Kaneki coloca una mano sobre su hombro y dice, —Dudo que el señor Yoshimura tenga espacio para todos, sin embargo, creo que tengo una buena sugerencia.

Kaneki alza una mano y dice seriamente, —No viviremos en tu mansión

Tsukiyama finge estar lastimado, y con una mano sobre su corazón y otra sobre su frente dice dramáticamente, —Oh, mi querido Kaneki, como rompes mis ilusiones en pequeños pedacitos.

Hinami no alcanzó a controlar su risa, Tsukiyama sonríe, Banjō oculta la cara en sus manos. Kaneki rueda los ojos.

Tsukiyama sigue, —No me refería a ese lugar, sino a otro departamento que tengo en esa dirección. Estaré feliz de mostrárselos mañana o pasado.

Un silencio más cómodo se asiente en la cocina. Obviamente, no podía durar tanto:

—Pero, —interrumpe Jirō, —Será como este lugar o será…

Y hace señales dramáticas con los brazos, haciendo alusión a Tsukiyama.

Ichimi y Sante se ríen y Hinami dice, —No.. Creo que será más como…

Y mueve sus brazos en ondas. Banjō no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Ichimi quien usualmente no dice nada, niega con la cabeza y alza sus manos mientras las abre y cierra como haciendo destellos. Todos asienten a cabeza ante la epifanía del  _ghoul_ callado. Tenía toda la razón.

Por su lado, Kaneki solo se ríe ante las caras de confusión que hace el Gourmet al tratar de adivinar qué significan todos los movimientos extraños de brazos y manos de sus compañeros.

Fue una noche feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

Los siguientes días parecieron un sueño ante la pesadilla que les absorbería en la noche del ataque de Anteiku.

Es con un corazón ligero que Kaneki se levanta temprano a hacer café para todos. Los primeros en irse del departamento eran Sante e Ichimi. A ellos les gusta el café con granos tostados y los cubos de azúcar de Anteiku. Los dos le dan las gracias y se lo llevan en termos para tomar en camino a su trabajo de medio tiempo. Son las 7 am. Jirō y Hinami son las siguientes y a ellas les gusta el café que trajo un día Tsukiyama de un café de  _maids_. Más que nada por novedad, pero Kaneki se los sirve en las únicas tazas de color que tenían. Jirō le prepara el desayuno a Hinami, mientras Kaneki la acompaña en la mesa. Después de desayunar, las dos chicas se van a la sala. Jirō tiene un intenso gusto por los programas de variedad matutinos, y Hinami está anotando en su libreta. Son las 9 am.

El siguiente en despertar es Banjō, y aunque no tiene un gusto quisquilloso, Kaneki está moliendo los granos nuevos, ya que junto con él viene Tsukiyama vestido impecablemente, jeans negros, camisa de diseñador y botines. Cómo es que nadie nunca pensó en ver qué había en ese último cuarto desalojado, Kaneki prefiere ignorar. De todos modos, entran los dos a la cocina, perfectos opuestos, y Kaneki esconde su sonrisa divertida al voltearse y seguir moliendo granos de café. El primero en hablar no es él más despierto.

—Buenos días, Kaneki.

Banjō bosteza mitad de su nombre al sentarse a la mesa de la cocina y Kaneki suprime una risilla. Tsukiyama por su parte ha rodeado la mesa y se dirige directamente hacia el joven moliendo granos en la encimera a un lado de la estufa. Banjō piensa que sigue dormido cuando ve a Tsukiyama rodeando la cintura de Kaneki, dejando un beso en su nuca, y su líder no hace nada más que responder a algo susurrado en su oído, con una risa, —No seas ridículo.

Tsukiyama se ríe con él y lo suelta para irse a sentar con Banjō a la mesa. El  _ghoul_  castaño sigue sin creer que está despierto hasta que Tsukiyama le dirige la palabra,

—Ah, Banjoi, me encantaría ser tan despreocupado como tú.

Banjō inmediatamente voltea la cara para hundirla en sus dos manos, —Debo estar soñando, —comienza a decir exasperado, —¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano, Tsukiyama?

Tsukiyama recuerda como hace unos meses Kaneki le había preguntado la misma cosa justo cuando Kaneki suelta una risa sorprendida. Banjō está confundido y Tsukiyama rueda sus ojos, colocando su mano sobre su frente al decir dramáticamente,

—¡Cómo me hieres, Banjoi! Justo ayer mi más querido Kaneki me dio cabida en su pequeña familia, ¿por qué no habría de estar con ustedes?

Kaneki ya está poniendo agua caliente en la prensa francesa cuando los dos  _ghouls_  en la mesa están discutiendo sobre lo que eso significaba. Más que nada era una pelea sobre semántica y aunque Banjō tenía razón en que Kaneki dijo una palabra que podía ser interpretada como familiar o como camarada, Tsukiyama tenía razón en que Kaneki le había dejado quedarse en el departamento, algo que no tenía precedentes, ni siquiera en estado de emergencia. Tsukiyama mantiene un tono burlón que contrasta con el tono exasperado y serio de Banjō, y Kaneki decide terminar ese argumento al servirles su café. Kaneki sirve tres tazas de café, pone el contenedor de cubos de azúcar especiales cerca de su propia taza y al sentarse alza la voz,

—Lo único importante que dije ayer fue sobre la disolución de este grupo, ¿por qué tienen que aferrarse a las pequeñas cosas?

Tsukiyama y Banjō voltean a verlo simultáneamente para decir, —¡No es una pequeñez!

Los dos se voltean a ver exasperadamente. Kaneki sonríe muy entretenido. Encoge los hombros y sigue hablando mientras pone tres cubos de azúcar en su café y los revuelve con una cucharita, —Es una pequeñez  _para mí_ , porque, que este grupo ya no sea necesario nos deja fuera de peligro.

Banjō y Tsukiyama, muy a sus pesares, voltean a verse y comparten una mirada seria. Tsukiyama es el primero en hablar,

—Kaneki,  _mon couer_ , eso es algo que me gustaría esclarecer. ¿Ya no estaremos buscando y eliminando al Árbol de Aogiri?

Banjō está asintiendo, compartiendo la misma duda. Que de todas maneras estaba mucho más tranquilo con que la respuesta fuera positiva a que fuera negativa. Kaneki está observando su café mientras responde,

—Eso creo. Yo estaba equivocado.. Si yo quería proteger a mis amigos de Anteiku, yo no debí dejarlos, debí quedarme. Aunque… -Kaneki alza la mirada a los dos  _ghouls_ preocupados frente a él y sonríe tristemente, -No estoy muy seguro de que sólo ayudar en Anteiku sea lo mejor que podamos hacer para protegernos o para solucionar ese problema.

Banjō se veía todavía inseguro, pero Tsukiyama está asintiendo.

—Mi familia ha estado escondida a plena vista todo este tiempo. Yo creo que podemos mejorar la seguridad en el distrito aún más, utilizando mis recursos, por lo menos al inicio.

Kaneki le sonríe serenamente y extiende su mano sobre la de Tsukiyama cuando dice, —Me apoyaré en ti entonces.

Tsukiyama está sonriendo orgulloso y feliz, y Banjō vuelve a tener un sentimiento de que algo no está exactamente en su lugar. Una cosa eran las flores del Gourmet en la cocina y en la sala, o que Hinami y él salieran en citas a cafés, o que Kaneki confiara en Tsukiyama (el Gourmet había sido puesto a prueba mil veces). Era eso de la mano. Y el beso. Y Kaneki riéndose. Banjō no lo soporta más e interrumpe, -Esperen, esto ya es demasiado para mí. ¿Ustedes… Están.. Ya saben..?

Kaneki y Tsukiyama ambos voltean a ver a Banjō con curiosidad, pero no dicen nada. Banjō trata de gesticular hasta con las manos, pero ambos lo ven extrañados. Debo estar dormido, piensa Banjō.

—Ya saben. Ustedes. Juntos.

Banjō junta sus manos en un mudo aplauso y Tsukiyama voltea a ver a Kaneki. Kaneki a su lado está sonrojado y aprieta sus labios, como tratando de que no se le saliera nada de la boca, pero unos pocos segundos después, susurra un tímido y corto, —Sí.

Tsukiyama estalla de la emoción mientras Kaneki parece que quiere que se lo trague la tierra (aunque no tarda en alzar la voz también para callar al extravagante  _ghoul_ ). Banjō no puede creer que sea una broma, porque aun y con el pandemonio, Kaneki y Tsukiyama siguen tomados de la mano.

.

.

.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, y ya que a Banjō le dejara de doler la cabeza y se fuera a hacer sus rondas, Tsukiyama y Kaneki se van juntos al distrito 14. Tsukiyama insistió ir en metro y en poco menos de una hora llegan. Se encuentra muy cerca de la línea que conecta con el distrito 20, solamente a unos 15 minutos caminando.

La mayoría del distrito 14 es residencial, callado, y en cierto nivel, un poco lujoso. Después de caminar unos diez minutos saliendo de la estación del metro, se encuentran en una de esas nuevas áreas residenciales, apartamentos de veinte pisos rodeando un parque y tiendas de diversos tipos. Llegan a medio día más o menos, y el lugar está lleno de actividad. Viejitos usando las instalaciones del parque, gente caminando a sus perros, una línea sin fin de carros en las avenidas aledañas. Parecía un lugar perfecto para esconder  _ghouls_.

Le tomó un rato a Kaneki, pero finalmente dice, —En este distrito se encuentra "Helter Skelter", el bar de la señorita Itori.

Tsukiyama asiente su cabeza y se detiene abruptamente. Kaneki se detiene a su lado y se da cuenta de que se encuentran frente a uno de los edificios nuevos del área residencial. Para entrar hay un código en la puerta principal que se dirige al lobby; Tsukiyama ingresa un código de cinco números y con una leve vibración se abre la puerta. El lobby tiene una fachada moderna, el piso cubierto de azulejos oscuros y al fondo otra pared de cristal en donde se encuentra otra entrada con el mismo protocolo de seguridad. Los muebles son minimalistas y algunas plantas frondosas adornan el lugar. Está de más decir que Kaneki nunca había entrado a un lugar tan lujoso. Tsukiyama aprovecha el lujo de ver a su pareja sorprendida y toma de su mano. Kaneki regresa a la realidad y Tsukiyama sonríe mientras lo jala hacia uno de los elevadores en los costados del lobby. Pasa una tarjeta blanca sobre un lector de plástico transparente a un lado de una pantalla digital en la que ingresa el número del piso al que van. Kaneki ve el número 25 en la pantalla y dice sarcásticamente, —¿No había uno más arriba, querido?

Se abren las puertas del elevador y Tsukiyama deja que Kaneki entre primero mientras responde con fingida inocencia, —¿A qué te refieres,  _mon coeur_? Ese es el último piso.

Se cierran las puertas del elevador y Kaneki no se aguanta la risa que borbotea abruptamente de su boca. Tsukiyama sonríe victorioso. Unos minutos después, las puertas del elevador se abren a un pasillo ancho decorado de la misma manera que el lobby: un sillón moderno de cuero y unas plantas adornan la pared frente a la entrada. Tsukiyama jala levemente de la mano de Kaneki mientras él sigue viendo todo y al llegar a la entrada, extrae del bolsillo interior de su saco una llave. Cuando abre la puerta, Kaneki siente que le falta el aliento. Tsukiyama sonríe, tímidamente, mientras lo jala hacia el interior de un departamento que a primera vista parece estar decorado igual que el lobby y el pasillo, pero de cerca, está muy apenas decorado. Solo hay unos sillones, una mesa y algunas lamparas; eso no es lo que hace que Kaneki se sorprenda.

Al igual que el lobby, la pared al fondo es de cristal y al otro lado se encuentra el gran cielo azul.

Kaneki, sin pensar, ha jalado a Tsukiyama hasta el ventanal. A lo lejos puede ver el resto de los edificios y hasta el mar. Estaban muy lejos, y aun así, parecía tan cerca. Él nunca había ido al mar… baja la mirada y puede ver partes de los demás distritos y se siente aterrizar en el mundo real bruscamente.

El búho es la hija del gerente. Él había estado aterrorizando a diversos líderes de los distritos para obtener información sobre Kanou durante meses. Había asesinado y canibalizado a más de cincuenta  _ghouls_  en poco menos de medio año. Sus amigos del distrito 20 sabían más de lo que querían compartir y escondían Rize. No eran humanos. Eran monstruos.

Suspira cabizbajo. Esto llama la atención de Tsukiyama. Jala la mano de Kaneki y pregunta, —¿Todo bien? ¿Te gustó la vista? Creo que a Hinami también le gustará. Ven, te muestro los cuartos.

Kaneki se deja llevar y después de atravesar la sala y la cocina, se encuentran en un pasillo con tres puertas y unas escaleras. Tsukiyama señala con su mano libre,

—Banjoi, Ichimi y Sante van de este lado y Jirō y Hinami de este otro. Esta otra puerta es un baño… Y si eres tan amable de subir las escaleras,  _cher_...

Tsukiyama lo suelta para dejarlo subir cómodamente las escaleras de madera oscura. Kaneki sube sin muchas ganas, pero al llegar arriba se encuentra con otro espacio con una mesa y un sillón. Hay dos puertas más y en vez de un ventanal, hay una puerta de cristal que va hacia una terraza y al techo. Kaneki pasa su mano por encima de la mesa y un poco de polvo se desprende de la madera.

Tsukiyama se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención, —Hay un cuarto libre que podría ser para tus libros o un lugar de estudio para Hinami, o quién sabe, tal vez Banjō decida terminar de aprender a leer.

Kaneki sacude su cabeza, sabiendo que era una broma vacía, siendo que él mismo le había estado enseñando a Banjō desde hace rato. Tsukiyama encoge los hombros inocentemente y voltea hacia la puerta de cristal y sigue, —De aquí puedes ir a la terraza; todavía no está amueblada, como el resto del departamento, pero pensé que sería mejor ir juntos, como antes, por ese tipo de cosas… Hacer de este  _chateau_ algo especial.

Kaneki nota que no menciona la puerta restante. Tsukiyama persiste, —Esta vez podrían ir los demás. la primera vez casi no los tomamos en cuenta y..

Kaneki se encuentra frente a la puerta restante y sin mirar a Tsukiyama dice, —Y detrás de la puerta número cuatro..

Kaneki cree escuchar el latir del corazón de Tsukiyama acelerarse. Sonríe un poco cuando dice, —Este es nuestro cuarto, ¿verdad?

—Kaneki, espera, —Tsukiyama camina hacia Kaneki extendiendo el brazo para tomarlo del hombro, pero Kaneki ya abrió la puerta.

Kaneki entra por completo a un cuarto con el mismo tipo de ventanal que en la sala. A diferencia del resto del departamento, este cuarto sí estaba decorado. Había una cama matrimonial al centro, a sus lados unos burós con cajones. Al frente y aun lado de la puerta, la pared entera estaba llena de estantes para libros, y cerca del ventanal dos sillas y una mesita. Había un florero sobre la mesita sin flores. Había un portal al otro lado de la cama que daba a un closet abierto que daba a un baño.

Kaneki alza la mano mientras que camina, para tocar los estantes de madera. Llega hasta el ventanal, donde están las sillas y la mesita. Escucha a Tsukiyama caminar detrás de él, la respiración contenida. Kaneki mira el florero al centro mientras que dice,

—Siempre estará lleno de flores, me imagino.

Tsukiyama siente como el corazón le late a mil por hora en su pecho, como todos sus sentido están activos, receptivos, dirigidos sólo hacia la única otra persona en la habitación. El magnetismo de Kaneki no era nuevo para él, pero en este lugar… En esta habitación que él mismo diseñó… Logra susurrar un "Sí" un poco ahogado.

El joven de cabellos blancos le da vuelta a la silla, y se sienta cuidadosamente sobre ella, mira hacia el cielo, no voltea atrás.

—Desayunaremos aquí a veces, ¿verdad?

Tsukiyama no se da cuenta que sólo asiente la cabeza, sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Te sentarás aquí, conmigo, y platicaremos. O leeremos. O…

Kaneki no puede continuar. Voltea a ver al hombre con quien ha decidido pasar el resto de su corta vida (aunque aún no se lo diga), y está llorando. Con la luz en sus ojos y la boca llena de promesas, el Gourmet camina hacia Kaneki, le ofrece su mano (su corazón) y lo lleva hacia la cama.

—Todos los días hasta que te arrebaten de mi cuerpo, frío y tieso.

Kaneki sabe que el mundo tiene que acabar en algún momento, pero si ocurre mientras que está en los brazos de este hombre, le importará poco.

Ese día no regresan con los demás.

.

.

.

.

.

El día que abre el telón a la noche triste de esta historia es uno en el que nuestra pareja predilecta está tomando café en un rinconcito del distrito 14.

Ese día por la mañana, el ex grupo anti-Aogiri empacó todas sus pertenencias para mudarse al nuevo departamento. Han pasado unos días desde que Kaneki le dio el visto bueno y los que tenían que renunciar, renunciaron a sus trabajos. Es el primer día en meses que tienen libre y todos salen del departamento, incluyendo Hinami, quien bajo la escolta de Banjō y los demás, van al nuevo departamento, cargando con sus pocas pertenencias personales.

Tsukiyama les dice que los muebles y demás cosas las moverán trabajadores personales, y que deberían mejor ir a ver qué exactamente había a su disposición. Emocionados todos, se van sin más, y dejan a la pareja sola. Kaneki insiste en que deberían de también ir a dejar algo suyo en el departamento, simbólicamente, por lo menos, con los demás. Pero Tsukiyama le recuerda que ya estrenaron su cama, y no necesitaban más ofrendas simbólicas.

Kaneki se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y su mano cubrió la mordida que tenía en el cuello. Tsukiyama suelta una risilla divertida y Kaneki se rehúsa a dirigirle la palabra. Tsukiyama, en vez, rueda los ojos y busca entre las cajas de Kaneki una en específico que sabía estaba llena de libros.

Tsukiyama elige uno y le dice, —Dejaremos este en el estante. ¿Está bien?

El de cabellos blancos le mira sospechosamente y al ver la cubierta del libro, dice, —¿ _La Odisea_?

Tsukiyama sonríe y dice, —Tiene un significado muy apropiado, ¿no crees?

Kaneki observa a su pareja abrir el libro ligeramente, como dejando que volaran las páginas aleatoriamente, cuando de repente se detiene en una. Justo en la comisura entre las páginas estaba una florecilla azul. Kaneki la reconoce inmediatamente. Alza sutilmente una de sus cejas y Tsukiyama se ríe.

—Ha estado escondida aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabías?

Kaneki sacude la cabeza. Tsukiyama sonríe aún más. Saca otro libro de la caja.  _Nuestra señora de París_. Kaneki toma el libro y lo ojea rápidamente. Aparece otra florecilla azul. Saca otro libro.  _Frankenstein_. Otra florecilla azul.  _Kokoro_.  _Las flores del mal_. Flor azul.  _La metamorfosis_.  _El Colgado de McGuffin_.  _The drifting cloud_. Flor azul.  _A este lado del paraíso_.  _La mujer de la arena_.  _La caída de la casa de Usher_. Otra.  _El túnel_.  _El aleph_.  _Crimen y castigo_. Y otra.  _Querido Kafka_.  _Ana Karenina_. Y otra.  _Don Quijote de la Mancha_. Y otra.  _El ocaso_. Y otra.  _Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde_.  _Dorian Gray_.  _Cartas del diablo a su sobrino_.  _El señor de los anillos_.  _El nombre de la rosa_.  _Werther_.  _Las relaciones peligrosas_.

En este momento, veinticinco flores después, Tsukiyama detiene a Kaneki diciendo,

—Ken, están dentro de todos. No necesitas verlas todas, ¿o sí?

Kaneki saca la florecilla de entre las páginas de Hamlet y pregunta, —¿Dentro de todos mis libros? ¿Todos?

Tsukiyama sonríe, —Tal vez sí debería dejarte abrirlos todos.

Kaneki le besa entre risas, mientras le coloca la florecilla en el ojal de la solapa del saco. Tsukiyama se queja de buen humor, —Espera, las vas a descompletar,  _cher_.

Kaneki ya va saliendo del departamento, Hamlet en mano cuando responde, —No si te quedas conmigo, Shū.

Tsukiyama siente el corazón extremadamente lleno cuando camina detrás de Kaneki, susurrando, —Todos los días de mi vida.

El peso de estas palabras fue probado ni tres horas después cuando en la tele del café en el que estaban descansando, sale un reportaje especial en las noticias.

"Se ha establecido una red de vigilancia en el vigésimo distrito—"

"El CCG se ha desplegado—"

"Es posible que el objetivo, una cafetería—"

"Por el momento, el acceso a la zona se encuentra restringido—"

"Por su seguridad, no salgan de sus hogares—"

"Se cree que es una guarida de  _ghouls_."

Kaneki se levanta abruptamente de su asiento y Tsukiyama necesita sostenerlo del brazo para que no se vaya corriendo. Kaneki vuelve sus ojos cenizos sobre los púrpuras de su pareja, y ambos se acuerdan de su antigua relación. Tsukiyama deja dinero sobre la mesa y ambos salen de ahí, corren, casi hasta llegar a una azotea desierta, separada de los oídos de la ciudad. Kaneki parece animal enjaulado, sus manos en sus cabellos blancos, murmurando mil cosas a la vez. Tsukiyama sabe exactamente que quiere hacer y no le gusta, no le gusta nada.

—Ken. Por favor, escúchame—

—No, esto no puede estar.. Esto no puede pasar, no ahora… —Kaneki quiere gritar de la frustración, siente la sangre hirviendo debajo de su piel, la adrenalina está bombeando en su cabeza, no puede, no quiere escuchar a Tsukiyama.

—Ellos saldrán de esta, es imposible que no sepan ya, —le suplica su pareja, se le acerca, pero Kaneki alza los brazos haciendo distancia entre ellos.

—¡No! Me rehúso a, a, a, —Tsukiyama ignora el lenguaje corporal de Kaneki y lo abraza fuertemente. El otro se retuerce y agita, mientras que Tsukiyama trata de tranquilizarlo, —No los vas a perder,  _cher_ , tranquilízate, por favor, escúchame—

—No puedo dejarlo así, Shū, no puedo dejarlos solos, así, tengo que ir, tengo que —Kaneki trata de zafarse del agarre en el que se encuentra, pero Tsukiyama se aferra con todas las fuerzas que tiene.

—¡No tienes que! No tienes que hacer nada, Ken, ellos saben perfectamente bien sobre las consecuencias—

Kaneki empieza a ver rojo, Tsukiyama continúa, sin darse cuenta,

—Se van a quedar para salvar las vidas de quienes dependen de ellos, es una estrategia—

La  _kagune_ de Kaneki se desenvuelve de los confines de su piel, cuatro garras carmín, separándolos abruptamente. El brazo de Tsukiyama se envuelve de púrpura igual de rápido. Kaneki no lo mira cuando grita con fuerza, —¡No me hables de estrategia! ¡Esas son personas, maldita sea!

—¡Yo no puedo permitir que hagas esto, Ken!

Kaneki está sobre el filo del edificio, ante una caída a la penumbra, y Tsukiyama no puede estar ahí con él esta vez. Tiene que aferrarse, debe salvarlo, ¿porque no deja que lo salve? El escudo de Tsukiyama se vuelve una espada peligrosa. Kaneki se ha vuelto muy, muy quieto.

—Shū.

Se miran a los ojos y Tsukiyama no puede evitar las lágrimas… ni el enojo. Se lanza,  _kagune_ fuera, sentimientos a flor de piel, hacia su amado, se lo llevaría en pedazos si era necesario.

—¿No puedes ver cuántos son? ¡Qué nos ves que ante tal poder de combate, aun con mis conexiones personales—

Lanza golpes que el peliblanco esquiva fácilmente, pero una patada logra conectar y le arrebate el aliento. Tsukiyama lo termina enjaulando entre sus brazos.

—¡Aun con el poder de mi familia, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte si vas a pelear! Ambos caen al piso, Kaneki debajo de Tsukiyama, atrapado, terriblemente quieto. Le mira arrepentido pero Tsukiyama sabe, en sus profundidades, que esto es inevitable.

La expresión de Kaneki está nublada, lo está pensando. No es como si no hubiera aprendido nada en esto días, que no se hubiera dado cuenta de los valores de sus vidas, pero… Nada de esto cambiaba el hecho de que si no podía regresar a Anteiku, si no podía salvar al gerente, su deuda nunca sería saldada, nunca podría intentar una vida mejor. Anteiku era.. Kaneki puede sentir las lágrimas de Tsukiyama caer sobre sus mejillas, y torna sus ojos a la cara de su pareja. Tsukiyama niega con la cabeza bruscamente, —No, no, no,  _mon petit_ ,  _mon coeur_ , por favor, no lo hagas…

Kaneki se pregunta cómo ha de verse, qué será lo que verá Tsukiyama en sus ojos que lo tenga así. No es como si nunca estuvieran en peligro. No es como si lo que estaba pasando en Anteiku no le fuera a pasar a ellos también, después. Como si no hubieran sabido que sus vidas eran cortas. ¿Qué importaba si se adelantaba uno o dos años?

Tsukiyama lanza su última defensa, —Te amo.

Los ojos de Kaneki se abren, un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, y Tsukiyama, no puede creerlo, pero está rogando, —Te amo, Ken. ¿No es suficiente?

Esto hace que Kaneki se detenga, sólo un segundo, en su discurso interior nihilista. Tsukiyama aprovecha el momento:

—Tú y yo y Hinami y Banjō y Sante y Jirō e Ichimi. En ese apartamento que haremos todos.

Kaneki piensa en Touka, Irimi, Koma, Nishio, Yomo. El gerente. No importa las dificultades y distancia que tuvieron en los últimos meses, en los últimos días, ellos eran su primera familia. No la que más quería, ni la que había escogido, pero la familia que lo había acogido sin preguntar, sin titubear. Ellos merecían también ese final feliz, ¿no?

Tsukiyama puede ver la determinación en los ojos de Kaneki y cae sobre él, llorando. Kaneki lo abraza fuertemente y Tsukiyama no se puede detener, se hunde por completo.

Kaneki lo besa, como si fuera por última vez, y se va. Tsukiyama se queda en el techo. La noche cae. El telón se abre. La tragedia comienza.

En otra vida, Tsukiyama no dejará de llorar hasta el amanecer.

Tratará de acordarse de estos días bañados de luz durante los años que seguirán, pero la noche del ataque de Anteiku seguirá deshaciéndose de todo recuerdo, incluyendo aquel del olor de su amado, hasta que no quede nada más que la locura del olvido. No tendrá fuerzas, nada tendrá sentido en su vida y su única luz del mundo se habrá esfumado.

En otra vida, poco a poco, los pensamientos de él son deshojados de esa secreta flor del amor, la última rosa escondida en un libro, seca y olvidada: muerta. Su único descanso, vana ilusión, será de pensar que están los dos juntos, mente y alma, enterrados en las tinieblas.

En esta vida, Shū Tsukiyama no dura ni cinco minutos llorando.

No puede dejarlo morir, no puede. Le marca a Hori para que le ayude a pensar, que le ayude a pensar algo que tenga sentido porque está a una idea más de irse detrás de Kaneki a pelear. Y él sabe, más que nadie, que eso no resolverá nada. ¿Por qué Kaneki no podía aprender que estando muerto no le ayudaba a nadie? ¿En verdad no entendía cuánto lo necesitaban? ¿Cuánto lo querían? ¿Qué este sacrificio era tanto para los residentes actuales de Anteiku como para él?

— _Little mouse_ , por favor, no sé qué hacer, Kaneki se fue a pelear al distrito 20 y no me escuchó, —Tsukiyama batalla con el nudo que tiene en la garganta, —Él me dejó atrás..

Hori no necesitaba preguntar qué era, aunque sí le sorprendió la noticia. Lo pone en alta voz mientras ajusta el lente de su cámara para tomar una foto de algo que ve a la distancia. Tsukiyama sigue hablando al otro lado de la línea,

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Hori? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?

Que si se moría, que si moría… Tsukiyama ni siquiera quiere pensarlo. Kaneki, no importa que tan trillado sonara, era su  _raîson d'etre_. No importa que tan dramático fuera, Tsukiyama no cree poder vivir sin él. El extravagante  _ghoul_ había dedicado su vida a definir lo gourmet a encontrarlo entre miles de cadáveres; cuando se da cuenta que lo que buscaba era a Kaneki y que luego fuera arrebatado de su alcance…

Hori, al otro lado de la llamada dramática de Tsukiyama dice finalmente, —Creo que.. Tal vez puedo ayudarte. Aunque este favor te va a costar; es uno difícil.

Tsukiyama reacciona de inmediato, —Haré lo que digas, Hori, te pagaré lo que quieras. No importa lo que necesites, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Hori sonríe. Este Tsukiyama nuevo, tan distinto al  _ghoul_ que alguna vez fotografió devorándose a un corredor en el parque, era mucho más interesante. Sin mencionar a Kaneki; él siempre ha sido interesante.

—Te marco en cuanto lo alcance.

Hori cuelga para dejar de escuchar el llanto dramático de su mejor amigo y guarda su celular. Mira a su alrededor; el techo en el que está escondida era un muy buen lugar para tomar fotos de los eventos de día, pero el deber llamaba. Saca otro celular de su bolsillo y mira los mensajes sin responder. El hombre a quien buscaban era escurridizo, sin embargo, en este momento no podía darse el lujo de no encontrarlo. Tendría que usar su as bajo la manga.

Manda dos mensajes solamente y empieza a caminar hacia el viejo departamento de Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama, por su parte ha recibido un mensaje de Hori que dice: Nos vemos en tu viejo departamento y necesito un vehículo de escape. Tsukiyama le marca a Matsumae, no tiene tiempo que perder. Diez minutos después, Matsumae aparece en una camioneta  _pick up_  y trae puesto lentes de sol aunque es de noche.

Veinte minutos después, llegan al departamento. Banjō y los demás están sentados afuera viéndose de lo más tristes; Hinami estaba llorando, la cara escondida en sus manos cuando se da cuenta que es Tsukiyama quien estaba subiendo las escaleras exteriores. Se levanta de golpe y corre hacia él a pesar de los llamados de Banjō.

Hinami no le avisa antes de abrazarlo, pero el Gourmet ya tenía los brazos abiertos.

—¡Tsukiyama-san, mi hermano agarro su máscara y se fue! Se fue a pelear; ¿por qué, por qué?

Tsukiyama siente como si le estrujaran el corazón. Besa la cabeza de Hinami, y la abraza fuertemente, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta otra vez,

—Hinami, Kaneki es… Kaneki es...

Hinami comienza a llorar otra vez, y entre sollozo dice, —No lo pudimos detener tampoco, no quería escuchar.

Pocos segundos después, Banjō aparece detrás de Hinami y Tsukiyama puede notar las lágrimas secas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Oh, Banjō, no fue tu culpa…

Banjō baja la cabeza, los manos echas puños a sus lados, y dice, —No nos escuchó a nosotros y tampoco quiso que fuéramos con él. Tsukiyama.. Perdón.

Hinami abraza a Tsukiyama más fuerte y Tsukiyama al fin entiende. Estaban preocupados por él. Porque sabían que de todos ellos, Tsukiyama era quien más amaba a Kaneki. Tsukiyama se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza y respira profundamente. Tenía que ser fuerte para ellos. Ellos eran parte de su familia ahora. Ellos confiaban en él ahora. Hinami nota esto y alza la mirada, —¿Tsukiyama-san?

—No vamos a dejarlo morir,  _my little flower_. Banjō.

Los dos  _ghouls_ lo ven extrañados. Banjō es quien reacciona primero, —Espera, ¿qué tienes planeado, Tsukiyama?

Tsukiyama saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo ofrece a Hinami. Voltea a ver a Banjō y le dice, —No tengo un plan todavía, pero...

—Pero tal vez tenga ayuda.

Los tres  _ghouls_ voltean a ver, incrédulamente a los dos humanos que acaban de aparecer en el pasillo de su hogar. Eran un hombre y una mujer; una, la que hablo, era la recopiladora de información y fotógrafa, Hori Chie, amiga de Tsukiyama, pero el otro era una nueva cara. De cabello rubio, casi amarillo, y una mirada que le puso el pelo de punta a Banjō, el otro alza la mano derecha para saludar.

Tsukiyama mira a Hori, aliviado, pero extrañado, y dice, — _Little mouse_ , ¿y el humano quién es?

—Yo, mi estimado Shū Tsukiyama, me llamo Nagachika Hideyoshi. Dime Hide, por favor.

Tsukiyama no sabe si está seguro de que le guste esta nueva persona, pero algo en él le es extremadamente familiar. Hori no espera a que el cerebro de Tsukiyama conecte los puntos. Dice, —Este chico va a ayudarnos a rescatar a Kaneki.

Instantáneamente tiene la atención de todos los  _ghouls_ presentes, incluyendo los tres escondidos en la sombra de la noche, más cerca a la entrada del departamento. Banjō es el primero en hablar, —¿Vamos a rescatar a Kaneki?

Hori asiente con la cabeza y señala a Hide.

—Él ya tenía el plan de contingencia desde hace unos días que se enteró de la operación. Sólo que ahora tiene  _ghouls_ a su disposición.

Tsukiyama logra recordar quién es en ese instante.

—Tú eres el mejor amigo de Kaneki. El amigo que tuvo que dejar atrás.

La mirada de Hide se afila, pero el rubio sonríe y dice, —Eso nos hace iguales, ¿no?

Tsukiyama aprieta los labios. Hace unos meses lo hubiera matado sin chistar. En este momento solo rueda los ojos y dice, —Y tu sentido del humor es igual de cortante, no me sorprende nada.

Esto le saca una risa sorprendida a Hide y Hinami (quien había estado viendo todo con cierta ansia) al fin logra respirar profundamente. Hide sacude la cabeza, viendo hacia el piso, como pensando que esto era una mala idea, pero termina alzando la cara con una sonrisa. Se dirige a Tsukiyama y pregunta, —¿Conseguiste un vehículo de escape?

Tsukiyama asiente y señala con la mirada hacia la calle en donde espera Matsumae con la camioneta. Hide y él comienzan a platicar; Banjō, no tiene el mejor presentimiento sobre esto, pero deja que la gente con las sonrisas maquiavélicas planee como quieran. Hori toma a Hinami de la mano y se acerca a los  _ghouls_ entre las sombras. Jirō saluda calurosamente a Hori y entran al departamento.

En esta vida, Shū Tsukiyama conoce a Hideyoshi Nagachika y el escenario cambia.

.

.

.

.

.

Alejado de la civilización, al filo de una caída libre, Kaneki observa cómo se despliega el CCG para crear un perímetro alrededor de Anteiku. La noche está tranquila, solo una ligera brisa recorre la ciudad. Máscara en mano, vestido de negro, está esperando a que la batalla comience. No le sorprende la visita inesperada de Nishiki Nishio.

—¿Así que irás?

Kaneki voltea a verlo; Nishio sonríe amargamente.

—¿Siempre habías sido así de estúpido?

Kaneki toca su barbilla, como pensando, pero finalmente no dice nada. Baja de la estructura en la que estaba y cae sobre la azotea vecina en la Nishio lo espera. Los dos se miran resignados y terminan sentados, el uno a un lado del otro, como si hubieran sido amigos toda la vida. Se habían tratado de mata y de salvar y de tratar. Tsukiyama terminó siendo su pareja. De cierta manera Kaneki entiende que hay sentimientos más profundos que la camaradería o la empatía. Como decían los romanos... La sangre es más densa que el agua.

En el caso de los  _ghouls_ , haber tenido la sangre de alguien más en las manos era el augurio de una conexión inquebrantable. La maldición de los inmortales…

Kaneki suspira y Nishio empieza su discurso así:

—Este lugar tiene la mejor vista, ¿no crees?

Kaneki había llegado a la misma conclusión hace unos momentos, sin embargo, dejó la azotea en cuanto recordó que sólo unas pocas horas antes había estado en una azotea muy similar con Tsukiyama. Toca su mejilla inconscientemente, sintiendo caliente el lugar donde cayeron las lágrimas del Gourmet.

Nishio seguía hablando.

—Mira esa cantidad de personas.. Las palomas son tan infantiles, en verdad. Es sólo una cafetería. ¿Y qué si algunos  _ghouls_ se juntan a tomar un poco de café?

Se ríe amargamente. Kaneki no dice nada.

—De esta forma todo va a terminar abruptamente... Los días que habíamos pasado tan naturalmente... se desmoronaron en un segundo.

Kaneki sacude la cabeza, —No tiene que ser así. Podemos reconstruir. Podemos…

Nishio lo interrumpe, —Sólo podemos hacerlo si evitamos el radar de las palomas por un rato más.

Kaneki aprieta los labios, Nishio continúa, —En toda esta matanza, en la confusión, saldrán algunos cuerpos a los que designarán "los empleados del café". De esa manera.. De esa manera, dijo el gerente, los demás podremos pasar desapercibidos.

Kaneki siente como sus uñas se encajan en las palmas de sus manos pero no dice nada. Tsukiyama le llamó una estrategia. Kaneki mejor que nadie sabe que es sólo otra manera de decirle al suicidio.

—Ese hombre.. No consideró el mal sabor de boca que nos dejarían sus muertes.

Kaneki mira a Nishio de reojo y mantiene su silencio. No quería pensar en esas palabras. No quería pensar, punto. Quería actuar. Quería ayudar. ¿Por qué no podía ayudar nunca? ¿Por qué tenía que ser débil?

Nishio, por su parte, no sabe exactamente qué estaba haciendo. Era ya muy tarde para Kaneki. No tenía sentido que tratara de hablar con él. Él ya estaba decidido. Nishio mira hacia la calle, hacia las palomas y la noche. La luna se esconde detrás de una nube y la luz artificial de la ciudad los ilumina. Nishio mira a Kaneki.

_Creciste mal; diste una mala vuelta y creciste chueco. Lo que florece y te corona hace que te dobles bajo su peso, hace que veas perfectamente en donde te torciste y la falta de fundamentos. Una flor que debía de haber sido cortada desde la raíz para que pudiera crecer recta y saludable._

Kaneki voltea a mirarlo y Nishio puede ver cierta vulnerabilidad. Le pregunta, —¿Y tú, Nishio?

El castaño se ríe arrogantemente y dice, —Obviamente me voy a ir; si fuera a pelear, el viejo Yoshimura y los demás habrán muerto en vano. Aparte…

Nishio voltea a hacia la ciudad.

—Aparte están las palabras de mi maldita hermana.. "Vive", me dijo. Así que.. Iré a reunirme con Kimi y luego me iré.

Se levanta el de anteojos y se desempolva los pantalones. Kaneki tarda un poco, pero reacciona a lo último que dice.

—¿Vas a ir a verla… antes de irte?

Nishio no lo voltea a ver, pero responde, —¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya sin decirle nada? No.. Sería problemático, ¿no crees?, hacer que me esperara hasta que fuera una anciana.

Nishio sonríe sinceramente.

—Además.. Tengo que estar una vez más con esa gran mujer.

Kaneki siente que no puede respirar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí sin Tsukiyama? ¿Qué quería probar? Aprieta los puños, no puede pensar en esto. No sabía todavía si moriría o no.. Tal vez.. Tal vez... Mejor piensa en otra cosa.

—Si no te hubiera llevado a la cafetería no tuvieras que..

Nishio lo interrumpe, —No empieces con esas cosas tontas, me dan asco. Aparte.. No te culpo.

Kaneki lo voltea a ver. Nishio mete las manos a sus bolsillos, y mira hacia el piso donde está la máscara de Kaneki. Tirada así parece inofensiva, un pedazo de tela y accesorios. Pero esa era la cara del Ciempiés— el asesino, el monstruo, el caos personificado. Era el arma que usaba Kaneki para transformar la realidad a su alrededor. Pasan unos segundos, la brisa se eleva, Nishio suspira.

Nishio puede ver su expresión terca y toma su hombro mientras dice,

—Oye, Kaneki, en verdad no tienes que usar eso, ¿o sí? —Nishio señala su máscara, —Está bien si vives, sabes, es normal. Quererlo. Y.. tienes a gente esperándote, ¿no?

Kaneki esconde su cara y quita la mano de Nishio de su hombro. El corazon se le acelera, sus manos sudan, el viento que antes era silencioso es ensordecedor. Se levanta, tratando de vaciar su mente de todas las imágenes que se le amontonaban, como un  _collage_ de fotografías, Hinami en un vestido nuevo, claveles rojos, Banjō cocinando, Jirō viendo la tele, un montón de libros llenos de flores azules proclamando amor verdadero, Ichimi mostrándole a Sante un paso de baile, un departamento en el cielo, cabello púrpura y una sonrisa de zorro, trajes italianos y formas geométricas en colores extravagantes. Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama.

Kaneki dice:

—Me pregunto con qué sentimientos el gerente estaba cuidando de ese lugar.

Toma su máscara del piso. Quiso decir: "Este lugar existe por el gerente, él es Anteiku, él esperando a alguien".

—Él es una persona que ama a la gente, demasiado.. ¿Por qué tienen que…?

Se acomoda el cuello alto de su traje, cubriendo cuidadosamente el moretón ahora púrpura en el cuello.

Quiso decir: "Él es bueno, él merece vivir. Y yo.. Yo soy inservible."

Se empieza a colocar la máscara y Kaneki termina diciendo, —Había decidido hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con todos, pero, solo una vez más creo que trataré de hacerlo todo yo.

Nishio alza la mirada y ya no es Kaneki hablando. El viejo Parche, ahora Ciempiés, le mira fríamente.

—Ve con Kimi, Nishio. Adios.

Y la figura de Kaneki es envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

Muchas cosas pudieron haber salido mal este fatídico día, sin embargo, días después, Kaneki despierta de golpe, la luz matutina de siempre llamándolo al mundo de los vivos. Su vista está impedida, siente como si su costado estuviera en llamas, y la boca la tiene llena de sangre humana. Aun así, nada sale de su garganta, la siente inflamada y lastimada. Voltea a los lados y reconoce el lugar. Es su cuarto en el departamento de Tsukiyama; las cajas de sus libros siguen envueltas en plástico y lo que sirve de cortina en su ventana es una sábana vieja. Identifica un peso en su regazo. Por un extraño momento no reconoce la cabeza rubia y café. Siente el corazón en el estómago cuando, poco a poco, ojos cafés se incorporan al mundo y la cara de su mejor amigo se enfoca por completo en su vista.

Nagachika Hideyoshi no había estado en presencia de su mejor amigo por exactamente 7 meses 13 días y 9 horas. Aunque la cara del susodicho no era la imagen de calidez y asombro, no importaba. Este era su mejor amigo; un introvertido de ridículo magnetismo. Convertido en  _ghoul_ , torturado por un demente, acogido por una guarida de  _ghouls_ , líder de su propio grupo de rebeldes y casado, al parecer. Esa última no la sabía. Esa sí fue una sorpresa y eso que Nagachika había estado muy al tanto de su mejor amigo (aunque no de cerca). Si Kaneki se daba cuenta de que Nagachika sabía todas estas cosas antes de tiempo… Tenía el presentimiento de que no lo tomaría del todo bien. Claro que este tampoco era el mejor momento.

Mientras que Nagachika observa cómo poco a poco Kaneki regresa a la realidad, piensa que no podía haber mejor momento que este momento. Su amigo había estado legalmente muerto durante media hora y en coma por todo un día. No había mejor momento que el presente. No cuando no sabían si al siguiente iban a tener que pelear por sus vidas. Nagachika espera con paciencia.

Por otro lado, Kaneki está entrando en pánico lentamente. Hide estaba aquí. Esa persona frente a él. El humano. Ese era… pero no podía… Hide no sabía… Kaneki siente, antes de saber que lo está haciendo, sus manos en su cabello. Su cabello blanco. Con sus manos torcidas y uñas negras. Su apariencia de monstruo. Su respiración se acelera,

—Hide, tú.. ¿Qué estás—? ¿Qué estás haciendo.. Aquí? No puedes..

Hide lo mira y actúa con cuidado, Tsukiyama le dijo que algo así podría pasar. Kaneki seguía murmurándose cosas, como si pensara que Hide no estaba ahí. Se jalaba el cabello y escondía la cara, aun en la sombra del cuarto, Hide podía ver como aparecían pequeñas venas negras en sus sienes. Hide decide hacer lo que su intuición le dice y toma a Kaneki del hombro y lo sacude un poco.

—Kaneki, tranquilo, sí estoy aquí.

El de cabellos blancos se detiene abruptamente. Dentro de su cabeza todo está hecho marañas negras de miles de hilos araña, pero la voz de Hide es una espada cortando todo. Hide le sonríe, como siempre, como toda la vida y le dice,

—Kaneki, estás bien. Ya estás en casa.

Hide no había podido ver a su amigo de cerca en mucho tiempo, pero ahora podía ver hasta la cantidad de pestañas que tenía. En la quietud del cuarto, la que había caído por el silencio de Kaneki, Hide podía escuchar cada respiro. Kaneki por su parte, con cierto temor, alza su mano izquierda y la coloca sobre la mano que colocó Hide sobre su hombro.

Está cálida.

Era una mano de verdad.

Era la mano de Hide.

Alza la mirada. Hide se ríe. Kaneki suspira, sale entrecortado y sus ojos le pican.

—Hide... —Kaneki susurra aun cabizbajo, —Entonces.. Tú.. Tú sabes que yo.. Que yo soy un..

Hide sacude a Kaneki nuevamente, ahora con ambas manos en sus hombros, —Ya sabía, desde hace rato. No importa nada, sólo que estés a salvo.

Kaneki deja de controlarse y se le echa encima a Hide. Lo abraza fuerte y Hide se ríe de la sorpresa y lo abraza de vuelta.

—Tenías que extrañarme, ¿verdad? No puedo creer que sólo hasta hoy me hayas abrazado, ingrato, au, espera, eres mucho más fuerte ahora..

Terminan sobre la cama lado a lado, ambos sosteniéndose las costillas, adoloridos, aunque por distintas razones. Después de unos segundos, el silencio vuelve a reinar. Hide está cómodo en el silencio tan típico de Kaneki, y Kaneki, pues, él tiene muchas preguntas, demasiadas. No tiene idea en dónde empezar. Hide, como siempre, es quien rompe el hielo.

—Entonces.. Rize y Tsukiyama no son muy distintos.

—Hide.. —Kaneki se pone de lado y oculta su cara en sus manos, colorado hasta las orejas. Hide continúa, de buen humor:

—No, en serio, tienen un mismo aire.. Bueno, primero que nada, el cabello, cómo hablan, muy educados y así, y apuesto que Tsukiyama también lee como tú. Hoy estaba leyendo un libro en inglés.. Hmm. Creo que era Faulkner.

Kaneki hace un ruido desde su garganta, totalmente apenado. Hide sonríe muy divertido y le pica, aunque ligeramente, el costado, para decirle, —Ni siquiera sé por qué te da tanta pena; me dijo que ya se casaron. Un poco frío de tu parte no invitarme, por cierto.

Kaneki se voltea abruptamente y Hide tiene la decencia de no reírse en su cara. Kaneki se ve más que mortificado y lo único que logra decir tras varios segundos de tartamudeo, —¡No es lo que crees! Los  _ghouls_ se casan distinto a los humanos y no es como si fuera planeado, bueno, tampoco no fue de la nada, digo, nos conocemos de rato, pero no es como si no lo pensase, cómo te enteraste, no, no, esto es, alguien, no puede ser, voy a matarlo—

Hide logra aguantarse sólo hasta ahí. Kaneki se levanta rápidamente, y parece decidido a salir a matar a alguien, así que Hide se levanta con él, lo agarra de los hombros y lo vuelve a bajar.

—Espera, espera, Kaneki, estás lastimado aún. Tranquilo.

Kaneki sigue murmurando cómo exactamente va a cometer asesinato, cuando Hide decide interrumpirlo tocándole una herida en su cuello. Un moretón que poco a poco se estaba desvaneciendo. Kaneki se sonroja otra vez y se lo tapa con la mano. Hide le dice, —Así me enteré. Es muy visible sabes; ni siquiera tuve que preguntar, Banjō lo hizo por mí.

Kaneki suspira y pregunta, —Ya conoces a todos supongo.

Hide sonríe inocentemente, —No entiendo la pregunta.

Kaneki alza las cejas, —Hori fue quien te llamó.

Hide alza sus manos en son de paz, —Ella y yo tenemos algo de historia, como todos los que husmean en esta ciudad.

Kaneki le pega en el brazo, pero el movimiento le estira un poco una herida e inmediatamente se vuelve a sentar correctamente. Hide se soba el brazo mientras dice, —En verdad eres muy fuerte; no sabía qué tanto hasta que te encontramos, Tsukiyama y yo.

Kaneki se vuelve muy quieto. No se acordaba de eso. Mira hacia su cuerpo y al fin se da cuenta de su estado. Su cuello estaba descubierto porque estaba usando una de sus camisetas grandes y sueltas. Tenía vendado todo el torso, las rodillas y los dedos de las manos. Tenía múltiples gasas pegadas con cinta en varios lugares y usaba unos shorts de entrenamiento. Hide le sacude el cabello y dice, —Tendremos que cortarte el cabello también, supongo. Nunca te lo había visto tan largo.

Kaneki asiente, callado, tratando de recordar. ¿Qué pasó después de que bajó a la pelear? Recuerda encontrar a Koma y separarlo de la pelea.. Luego fue ayudar a Irimi.. Y luego.. ¿Y luego?

Kaneki de repente se acuerda de algo. Voltea a ver a Hide quien estaba solo esperándolo pacientemente y pregunta, —¿Y mi máscara?

Hide hace una mueca como de disgusto, pero mete la mano en el buró a un lado de la cama y saca la máscara de piel intacta. Se la pasa y Kaneki le mira intensamente. Con que había sobrevivido. Suspira. Hide sonríe con sólo una comisura de sus labios y dice, —No sé de dónde la sacaste, pero me hace cuestionar tu gusto, Kaneki. Está demasiado genial para ti.

Kaneki rueda los ojos y ahora le pega a Hide con la máscara. El sonido del zipper metálico le recuerda algo. Una cruz metálica en una cadena colgada del cuello de un investigador.

Amon.

—No se ha encontrado el cuerpo del Investigador Amon desde el final de la operación.

Al parecer lo dijo en voz alta. Kaneki mira a Hide, un poco alterado, y Hide dice, —Intervinimos justo al final, no quise poner en peligro a Tsukiyama; tengo entendido que su familia está integrada en la sociedad humana, así que, en cuanto tú y Amon se dieron el golpe final, Tsukiyama entró al campo.

Kaneki lo puede ver pasar en su mente mientras Hide narra la situación. Cayó al piso, mitad del torso inexistente, y en vez de oscuridad, ve púrpura. Era Tsukiyama, estaba usando un traje como los del CCG, negro de pies a cabeza, y la armadura y casco. Le decía cosas, Kaneki no las recuerda bien, tal vez no podía escucharlas del todo, pero lo acomoda en sus brazos y empieza a correr. Había otro soldado frente a él, que ahora se da cuenta era Hide, pero fueron intervenidos… por  _ghouls_.  _Ghouls_  que no eran de las facciones de Irimi y Koma.

—Había otros jugadores en el tablero… —susurra Kaneki. Hide asiente la cabeza y dice, —El Árbol de Aogiri se presentó. Dicen que el verdadero Búho se llevó al falso.

Kaneki baja su mirada y soolo ve sus manos hechas puños. Su mirada se empieza nublar. No pudo salvar al gerente. El maldito Árbol de Aogiri seguía usándolos para sus propios beneficios. Nada había cambiado. Ahora Amon estaba perdido, Hide se estaba involucrando con  _ghouls_ , y Tsukiyama.. Kaneki suspira, y finalmente, un olor dulce se cuela en sus sentidos.

Mira hacia la mesita a un lado de la cama y había, en un vaso, una rosa en agua. Hide sigue su mirada y dice, —¿Quieres verlo?

Kaneki siente penas, culpa, desesperación, y un sinfín de sentimientos que se hacen marañas en su cerebro, pero también, en lo más profundo de su ser, necesita ver a Tsukiyama. Asiente la cabeza.

Ahora es el turno de Hide para suspirar. Vuelve a sacudir su cabello, pero en vez de hacerlo rápidamente, termina lentamente arreglándole el cabello y acariciando su sien. Kaneki y él nunca habían sido tan táctiles, bueno, no durante tanto tiempo, y en retrospectiva no había pasado tanto tiempo a comparación del tiempo que han sido mejores amigos, pero Kaneki agradecía la cercanía al igual que sospechaba de ella.

—¿Hide?

Hide sonríe suavemente, sincero pero atenuado, como aliviado y cansado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Ya no me alejaras? ¿Volverás a ser mi mejor amigo?

Kaneki una vez más siente que se le juntan las lágrimas en los ojos. Sinceramente no puede creer su suerte. Se muerde el labio, aguantándose las ganas de llorar y dice lo más claro posible, aunque sin mirar del todo a Hide,

—Nunca dejaste de serlo, Hide.

El rubio lo vuelve a abrazar. —Recuerda que somos como conejos, Kaneki. Nos podemos morir de tristeza, tú y yo, si no nos vemos.

Kaneki lo abraza de vuelta y sonríe, risas brotando naturalmente de su boca.

—¿Cómo se me podría olvidar eso?

Se separan y Hide le ayuda a Kaneki a levantarse. Todavía siente el cuerpo muy sensible y adolorido, pero quiere ver lo que le queda después de que se acabó el mundo. Así se sentía en verdad. Los escombros del Anteiku serán por siempre las ruinas de su primer hogar. Hide lo ayuda a bajar las escaleras, sosteniendo su mano y hombro, y Kaneki quiere decir que no lo necesita, pero en cuanto baja al primer piso y escucha las voces de sus amigos siente que ya no puede caminar.

¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlos cuando los dejó de tal manera? Básicamente los abandonó. Las cadenas familiares eran en verdad imposible de escapar. Los abandonó para irse a matar. Sus pies le fallan, pero Hide lo sostiene con fuerza. El rubio le mira con simpatía y dice,

—Te han estado esperando, Kaneki, por dos días. Creo que es muy tarde para regresar a dormir.

Kaneki entiende en ese momento. Esto no era un ciclo, no era un disco rayado. La vida transcurría en una sola dirección. Nunca iba a regresar a casa; ese nunca había sido el punto. Nunca será humano otra vez.

Kaneki y Hide caminan hacia la luz de la cocina y un olor familiar le da la bienvenida.

En la estufa estaban Ichimi y Banjō cocinando, muy concentrados. En la mesa estaban Jirō y Hori viendo algo en la cámara profesional, riéndose, y Sante estaba recargado contra la pared, medio dormido. Hinami le estaba dando la espalda pero inmediatamente voltea al escucharlo entrar.

—¡Hermano! Deberías estar recostado, aún no estás sano…

Kaneki estaba por responder cuando su mirada conecta con la de Tsukiyama. Inmediatamente su mente está en blanco. No hay nada ahí, solo ojos púrpuras. Cierra la boca, y mira a su pareja con tristeza. Su cuello y sus brazos están vendados y varias de sus heridas superficiales todavía no cicatrizan del todo. Su brazo izquierdo estaba en un cabestrillo y Hinami había estado volteada porque estaba ayudándole a comer. Tsukiyama parecía un héroe griego herido en batalla; él nunca iba a ser Penélope esperando a que regresara Ulises. Kaneki no sabe qué decir.

Tsukiyama sólo le dice una cosa:

—No me arrepiento de nada.

Este es el momento de la verdad. Kaneki está boquiabierto. Se tapa la boca con su mano. Este hombre. ¿Quién se creía este hombre, jugando así con su corazón? ¿Involucrándose en una pelea donde nadie lo llamaba? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que lastimaba a sus seres queridos? ¿Que tenía personas que lo amaban? ¿Que lo aceptan? Kaneki era un tonto que no aprendía hasta el final, el eterno arquetipo del héroe trágico. Eso fue lo que él pensó en ese exacto momento. La cara de Tsukiyama no revelaba nada. Se levanta de su lugar y camina hacia él. Hide se hace a un lado, el cuarto se llena de silencio.

Kaneki baja la mano que cubre su boca, aún no sabe qué decir. Sólo sabía que no lo merecía; él no se merecía nada de esto. Era un asesino, un  _ghoul_ , una egoísta, un suicida, un traidor, un—

Tsukiyama lo envuelve un abrazo, tanto como puedo con uno de sus brazos ocupados, y le susurra, angustiado, —Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor.

Kaneki lo abraza de vuelta con fuerza y sacude su cabeza, las palabras imposibles en su cabeza. Inmediatamente Hinami se les une, llorando. Luego Banjō y después de eso todos. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Envuelto entre el cariño de tanta gente, buscado y rescatado, perdonado... Kaneki, en su vida pensó que algún día pudiera ser tan feliz.

De repente uno de ellos se resbala, alguien trata de agarrar a alguien más de soporte, no funciona y todos terminan en el piso. Otros en peor forma que otros, pero todos entrelazados y tirados en el piso. Hori toma una foto que Kaneki, muchos años después, le dice a quién la ve que se llama, "Una avalancha".

 

 

 

Fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí acaba esta historia.
> 
> Ya, neta, no puedo creerlo, haha. He cambiado tanto y tantas cosas han pasado desde que inicié este proyecto. Creo que se nota en mi escritura. Por ese detalle y demás situaciones de cohesión gramatical, pido disculpas. Creo que le toca una re-editada a este trabajo, pero no será hasta después. Quiero darle gracias a todas las personas que me leyeron y esperaron y me animaron a seguir escribiendo. Especialmente le doy gracias a quienes no se rindieron, aunque actualizara casi nunca o quienes me mandaron mensajes de ánimo. Sin ustedes no acababa, la verdad.
> 
> No sé qué más decir. Estoy en shock. Al fin lo acabé. Si tienen dudas, manden mensajitos, los leo y respondo, lo juro. Nos vemos en otra historia.
> 
> Kiwi (interruptedPharos)


End file.
